Le Pacte
by Moht
Summary: Dean est condamné à mourir mais pour sauver son frère, Sam est prêt à tout et ne reculera devant rien. Absolument rien. Spoilers S3
1. Chapitre 1

**Je comptais poster cette fic après Savannah mais comme il s'agit de ma version de la fin de la troisième saison, il faut que je commence avant la reprise tout de même!**

**Je posterai assez régulièrement, en espérant que ça vous plaise... **

**Au fait, Dexterine, je t'ai piqué ta mise en page, j'espère que ça t'embête pas XD**

* * *

Chapitre I – Le dernier jour

Dean avait fait la liste des cent choses qu'il souhaitait faire avant de mourir. Au début, Sam avait trouvé cela stupide, digne d'un film à l'eau de rose dont Jessica raffolait tant. Mais plus le temps passait, et plus Sam comprenait la démarche. Dean voulait tout simplement mourir en n'ayant aucun regret et passer du bon temps en sa compagnie ; il s'était alors plié au jeu de bon cœur. Il s'agissait pour la plupart du temps de petites choses anodines que leur style de vie ne leur avait jamais autorisé de faire, mais ils avaient également visité le Grand Canyon, fait du jet ski dans la baie de Miami, rendu visite à Mickey et ses amis, pris de cours de cuisine avec un grand chef français…

L'une des dernières choses sur la liste (que Sam n'avait jamais vue, Dean lui annonçant à chaque fois la tâche à accomplir à la toute dernière minute) était de passer une semaine complète dans un hôtel cinq étoiles, ce qui expliquait bien évidemment leur présence dans cette chambre au luxe ostentatoire de Salt Lake City.

Sam faisait nonchalamment tourner le Colt entre ses longs doigts. Ces derniers jours, il avait utilisé une bonne douzaine de balles. Si Dean s'en était aperçu (ce dont Sam était à peu près certain), il n'en avait rien dit. Chaque nuit, Sam s'était faufilé hors de la chambre, avait emprunté l'Impala pour se rendre à un carrefour à quelques miles de là. Il avait alors invoqué les démons (à chaque fois de ravissantes jeunes femmes) et avait exigé que l'on brise le pacte de son frère. Il avait essuyé un refus à chaque fois. Il avait également tiré à chaque fois, tuant les créatures de rêves sans aucun scrupule. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il avait dépassé le stade de la culpabilité.

La veille, il avait essayé à nouveau. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand un homme se présenta à lui.

« Samuel Winchester… Vous n'abandonnez donc jamais ? » demanda le démon d'un air exaspéré.

« Je ne renonce pas aussi facilement. Quand je veux quelque chose, je fais tout pour l'obtenir. Tuer quelques uns de vos semblables ne me dérange pas vraiment », répondit-il le plus froidement possible.

« C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, en effet. Les filles refusent de venir, elles ont trop peur. Et pourtant, notre politique veut que quelqu'un se présente à chaque fois que quelqu'un invoque un démon à un carrefour. Je ne suis pas une superbe jeune fille, mais vous n'êtes pas là pour faire un deal je me trompe ? »

« Vous ne vous trompez pas. Je veux seulement que vous laissiez mon frère tranquille. »

« Croyez-moi, c'est malheureusement impossible. Laissez-moi vous expliquez quelque chose. Il a plusieurs catégories de démons et plusieurs catégories de pactes. Votre frère a eu l'extrême malchance de faire un pacte impossible à rompre, détenu par un démon beaucoup plus puissant que ceux qui se présentent aux carrefours. Nous ne sommes que des messagers, de vulgaires marchands si vous préférez. »

« Vous ne pouvez donc rien faire pour moi ? » demanda Sam qui s'était plus ou moins préparé à cette annonce.

« Non. »

« Dans ce cas… » Sam leva son bras, appuya sur la gâchette du Colt et une balle vint se ficher dans la tête de l'homme qui tomba en arrière avec un petit trou sanglant sur le front. « Vous ne m'êtes d'aucune utilité. »

Sam était rentré, dépité. Ses derniers espoirs de sauver son frère étaient partis en fumée. Il s'était désormais fait à l'idée que son frère allait mourir et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher cette tragédie. Ce qui ne l'avait aucunement dissuadé d'abandonner les recherches ; peut-être trouverait-il un moyen de ramener Dean de l'Enfer après sa mort. Evidemment, le moyen le plus simple aurait été de faire un pacte à son tour, mais Dean lui avait fait promettre de ne pas le faire. Dean lui avait également fait remarquer que les démons n'accepteraient probablement pas de faire un simple échange d'âmes parce qu'ils n'en tireraient aucun profit. Sam avait été forcé de reconnaître que l'argument de son frère ne manquait pas de fondement et il s'était étonné que Dean se soit autant penché sur la question. Mais après réflexion… ce n'était pas si étonnant que cela.

« Allo la Terre, ici la Lune ! » s'exclama Dean en secouant sa main devant le visage de son cadet. « A quoi tu penses Sammy ? »

Sam était devenu maître dans le mensonge, et n'avait plus aucune difficulté à refouler ses émotions au plus profond de lui. Il avait un jour dit à Dean qu'il cherchait à devenir comme lui ; force était de constater qu'il y était parvenu. Du moins sur certains points. « Je repensais à ces derniers jours… C'était quelque chose hein ? »

« Tu parles du pique-nique ou de passer à la télé en montrant nos fesses ? »

Sam esquissa un sourire. « Je parle de tout. Toutes les autres choses de la liste. D'ailleurs on en est où ? On est presque à la fin n'est-ce pas ? J'ai perdu le fil à partir de la trente-sixième tâche… »

« Il ne reste que deux choses sur la liste. On aura fini ce soir, avant que… Avant que… » Dean ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase.

Et Sam n'en avait pas la moindre envie, alors il enchaîna. « Alors, c'est quoi le programme pour aujourd'hui ? »

Dean retrouva le sourire. Il se jeta sur son lit et tripota quelques boutons sur le boîtier juste au-dessus sur la table de chevet. Les volets se baissèrent automatiquement et une lumière tamisée descendit du plafonnier. Sam fronça les sourcils. Il s'apprêtait à demander ce que Dean préparait lorsque celui-ci sortit un petit sac en plastique de sous le lit. Il plongea la main à l'intérieur et montra le contenu à son frère.

« J'ai fait le plein de DVD ! Marathon de films d'horreur ! Que des classiques ! J'ai appelé le room service, quelqu'un devrait nous ramener de quoi tenir jusque ce soir ! »

Connaissant son frère, Sam comprit qu'il avait commandé une quantité phénoménale de nourriture et de boisson. Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres. « J'espère au moins que t'as pris Evil Dead ! »

Dean poussa un grand soupir et secouant la tête. « Sammy… Pour qui tu me prends ? Evidemment que j'ai pris Evil Dead ! Aurais-tu oublié que c'est moi qui t'aie fait découvrir ce chef d'œuvre ? »

Sam était sur le point de faire une remarque désobligeante lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Dean se leva et alla ouvrir, revenant avec un énorme chariot couvert de choses toutes plus appétissantes les unes que les autres.

« Macarons, tartelettes, viennoiseries miniatures, cookies… »

Sam le coupa. « Dean, tu baves… »

« Eclairs au chocolat, muffins, brownies… »

Sam haussa le ton. « Dean, ça suffit tu deviens presque obscène ! »

Dean souhait répondre mais il n'y arriva pas, ayant mis trop de choses dans sa bouche pour pouvoir émettre le moindre son. Il haussa les épaules et alla mettre le premier des DVD dans le lecteur situé sous le gigantesque écran de télévision. La journée passa à une vitesse folle, tous deux regardant avec plaisir des litres d'hémoglobines gicler, des viscères déballés ainsi que des flopés de membres arrachés. Sam se surprit à manger presque autant que son frère.

« Et la dernière chose de ta liste ? » s'impatienta Sam alors que le dernier film touchait à sa fin.

« Patience jeune Padawan, on en parlera dans quelques minutes. J'ai réservé une table au restaurant. C'est l'occasion rêvée de mettre tes beaux habits ! »

Sam l'observa, franchement étonné. Dean lui réservait forcément une surprise, et pas des moindre, s'il acceptait de dîner dans un véritable restaurant. Il s'empêcha toutefois de poser des questions, ne souhaitant pas exprimer sa curiosité. Dean l'aurait traité de fille. Il avait l'habitude, à force, mais tout de même…

« On devrait aller se préparer… on doit y être dans trente minutes et j'aimerais prendre une douche avant d'y aller ! » annonça Dean en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, tout deux étaient douchés et habillés dans les smoking de luxe qu'ils avaient achetés pour la soirée organisée par la vieille Gertrud lors de l'affaire du bateau fantôme. L'affaire où ils avaient sauvé la vie de Bela.

Bela, qui n'avait pas hésité à leur voler le Colt. Ils avaient fini par récupérer l'arme quelques semaines après son vol et Sam avait du faire preuve d'une grande force de volonté pour ne pas laisser son frère tuer l'insupportable Britannique.

Ils quittèrent leur chambre, prirent l'ascenseur à la grille ouvragée recouverte à l'or fin puis se dirigèrent de direction du restaurant où Dean avait réservé une table pour deux au nom de Jaime Hilton.

« Hilton… T'aurais pu choisir un autre nom quand même, dans l'hôtel du même nom… » reprocha Sam en levant les yeux au ciel.

Dean fit mine d'être offensé. « Le compte où il nous reste le plus d'argent est à ce nom, c'est pas de ma faute quand même ! »

« C'est quand même toi qui a choisi ce nom ! » fit remarquer Sam.

« Tu vas me faire le plaisir de te taire cinq minutes et de faire ton choix ? Le serveur s'approche et il n'a pas l'air commode. »

Ils choisirent la même chose sans trop savoir de quoi il s'agissait exactement. Les menus avaient des noms ridiculement longs et alambiqués et Sam avait commandé un peu au hasard. La soirée se déroula sans encombre, comme si les frères avaient oublié pendant un instant l'épreuve qui les attendrait avant minuit et qui les séparerait.

« Je crois que c'est l'heure… » murmura Dean alors que la salle commençait à sérieusement se vider de ses clients.

Sam resta silencieux, appréhendant ce qui allait suivre.

« La centième et dernière chose que je souhaite faire avant ma mort, c'est de t'offrir quelque chose. » Il plongea la main dans sa poche droite et en sortit une petite boite noire. « Non, ce n'est pas une bague de fiançailles ! »

Sam se fendit d'un sourire amusé. « Mince, je suis déçu ! »

Dean tendit le bras et posa la boite devant son frère. « Allez, ouvre-la maintenant. »

Sam s'exécuta, les mains quelque peu tremblantes. Qu'avait bien pu lui réserver Dean ? Il souleva doucement le couvercle et découvrit enfin son cadeau. Une clé. Mais pas n'importe quelle clé ; celle de la Chevrolet Impala 67 que Dean aimait plus que tout. Bien sûr, Sam avait un double mais le geste était symbolique.

« Merci… » Il avait parlé d'une voix étranglée et espérait vivement que Dean n'allait pas se moquer de lui.

Mais l'aîné ne semblait pas vraiment d'humeur taquine. Il avait lui aussi les yeux brillants et humides et regardait ses doigts avec un intérêt soudain. Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence embarrassé lorsque Dean se leva.

« On devrait remonter. J'ai pas vraiment envie de voir débarquer les chiens de l'Enfer au beau milieu de l'hôtel et de mourir devant tout le monde. »

Sam approuva d'un signe de tête et l'instant d'après, ils étaient de retour à leur chambre. Chacun avait l'impression qu'il devait dire quelque chose, avouer ses sentiments mais aucun mot de fut prononcé jusqu'à l'arrivée du démon qui avait passé le pacte avec Dean.

« Il est temps de partir Winchester. Mon patron t'attend avec grande impatience… » Il était évident qu'avec son grand sourire et sa voix pleine de malice, elle se délectait de la situation.

« Pourquoi vous n'avez pas envoyé les chiens ? » demanda Dean, d'une étrange manière soulagé.

« Parce que tu es bien trop important, chéri. Allez, donne-moi la main et allons-nous en. » Elle fit claquer sa langue, agacée par la réticence de l'aîné.

« Juste une minute ! » tonna la voix de Sam.

Le démon le regarda avec des yeux d'un noir ardent mais Sam n'avait d'yeux que pour son frère. Il s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras.

« Adieu, Sam… »

« A bientôt, Dean… »

Avant que Dean n'ait eut le temps de lui demander ce qu'il entendait par là, la jeune femme posa la main sur son épaule et emporta son âme avec elle. Le corps de Dean tomba lourdement sur le sol, sans vie.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Le premier chapitre avait déjà fini de manière un peu déconcertante, je pense que c'est encore le cas pour la fin de ce second chapitre. J'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse découvrir par vous même!**

**Sinon, petits mots à l'attention des lectrices (lecteurs?) : les reviews, qu'elles soient courtes ou longues, sont toujours appréciées! ;)**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience, j'aime tellement cette fic (au risque de passer pour un gros narcissique ; )**

* * *

Chapitre II – A la croisée des chemins

Sam s'était imaginé cette scène de milliers de fois et avait essayé de s'y préparer. Pourtant, rien n'aurait pu le préparer au sentiment de vide qui s'empara instantanément de lui, aux nausées qui retournèrent son estomac à la vue de son frère abandonné par la vie et aux vertiges qui l'assaillirent lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était désormais seul. Des larmes brûlantes coulèrent le long de ses joues et allèrent s'écraser sur le visage de Dean lorsqu'il se pencha pour le soulever et le poser délicatement sur l'un des lits.

Il resta planté là pendant de longues minutes (ou peut-être bien des heures, il ne se rendit pas bien compte) à observer le visage inanimé de son frère, lui tenant la main. Il constata avec amertume que pleurer ne le soulageait pas le moins du monde ; son chagrin était bien trop grand pour ça. On aurait pu lui déchiqueter la poitrine et en arracher son cœur palpitant qu'il n'aurait pas eu plus mal qu'à cet instant.

Son regard balaya la pièce et se posa sur le chariot où se trouvaient des restes de leur collation de l'après-midi. Cette vue lui souleva l'estomac lorsqu'il pensa qu'il ne verrait plus jamais son aîné croquer à pleine dent dans tout ce qu'il trouvait. Dean ne verrait plus jamais de films d'horreur, ne conduirait plus jamais sa voiture, ne boirait plus jamais de bières, ne revêtirait plus jamais sa veste en cuir, ne…

_Stop_, pensa Sam. Il se faisait du mal inutilement et il le savait. Pourtant, il avait envie de souffrir, ayant l'impression que la douleur était la preuve qu'il était toujours en vie malgré tout.

Il essuya les dernières larmes sur ses joues d'un revers de manche et renifla bruyamment. Il chercha son téléphone dans sa poche et composa machinalement le numéro de Bobby, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas une heure décente pour appeler quelqu'un. Il se dit que Bobby voudrait savoir, peu importe l'heure. Et surtout, il éprouvait le besoin de parler à quelqu'un, d'entendre une voix réconfortante pour lutter contre le silence de mort qui était tombé sur la chambre comme une oppressante chape de plomb.

Un nombre incalculable de sonneries résonna dans l'appareil et Sam s'apprêtait à raccrocher lorsque la voix rauque et bourrue de leur vieil ami (ou plutôt son vieil ami) retentit. « Allo ? »

« Bobby, salua Sam d'une voix brisée. Il est mort. Dean est mort. »

« Ca devait arriver mon garçon, il n'y avait rien que tu puisse faire. Comment tu te sens ? »

Sam partit d'un rire sans joie. « Aussi bien qu'un pauvre con qui a perdu sa raison de vivre. »

« Sam… Tu ne comptes pas faire de bêtises n'est-ce pas ? » questionna Bobby dont la voix était voilée par l'inquiétude.

« Tu me demandes si je comptes me suicider ? Non, je ne compte pas me foutre en l'air. C'est pas l'envie qui me manque, tu me diras… Mais je veux pas que Dean se soit sacrifié pour rien. Il mérite mieux que ça. Il mérite beaucoup mieux que ça putain… »

Sam se sentait au bord de la crise de nerfs mais il n'y porta aucune attention particulière.

« Je vais le ramener, je trouverai le moyen ! Tu m'entends Bobby ? Je vais le ramener ! »

« J'en doute pas mon garçon, répondit le vieil homme dont le ton prétendait le contraire. Mais pour l'instant, j'aimerais que tu me dises où tu es. On doit lui donner des funérailles dignes de ce nom. »

« Je suis pas prêt à le mettre dans un cercueil pour qu'il pourrisse sous terre… »

« Crois-moi, tu n'aimerais pas plus le voir pourrir sous tes yeux. Je sais que c'est dur à entendre mais c'est inévitable, Sam. Ensuite, tu viendras habiter chez moi pendant quelques temps. Il faut trouver un moyen de te protéger de cette foutue Lilith. Tu as toujours le Colt n'est-ce pas ? »

Sam avait du mal à saisir comment pouvait passer d'un sujet à un autre en quelques phrases. Pourquoi se souciait-il du Colt alors que Dean venait tout juste de mourir ?

« J'ai toujours le Colt, oui… »

Une idée germa soudain dans l'esprit du cadet Winchester. Il la laissa se développer d'elle-même, faire son bout de chemin à travers les méandres de son esprit, ignorant totalement les babillages du vieux chasseur, oubliant complètement qu'il était au téléphone. Un sourire satisfait s'étira sur son visage déformé par le chagrin et une lueur d'espoir s'alluma en lui. L'idée était brillante et terrible à la fois. Les conséquences seraient énormes et absolument terrifiantes mais il était plus déterminé que jamais. Il avait dit à Dean qu'ils se reverraient bientôt et il ne comptait pas faire attendre son grand frère.

« Sam… ? Toujours là ?! » tonna la voix de Bobby dans le combiné.

« Bobby, je te rappelle plus tard d'accord ? J'ai… J'ai quelque chose à faire ! »

Le vieux chasseur qu'ils avaient toujours considéré comme un membre de la famille sembla déconcerté par l'attitude étrange du jeune homme. « Attends ! Tu ne m'as pas dit où tu es ! »

« Plus tard… »

« Ne raccroche pas Sam ! »

Mais Sam n'écoutait déjà plus et referma son téléphone, le posant sur le lit à côté de son frère. Il se déshabilla rapidement et enfila une paire de jeans et un sweat-shirt. Pas besoin d'être bien habillé pour faire ce qu'il allait faire. Il s'approcha de la tête de lit et déposa un baiser sur le front de son frère.

« Je dois te laisser quelques minutes Dean… Une heure tout au plus ! Je reviens le plus vite possible ! Et on ne sera plus jamais, jamais séparé tu m'entends ? » Sa voix baissa en un murmure inaudible. « Plus jamais séparés… »

Il se répéta ces trois mots tel un mantra alors qu'il descendait les escaliers quatre à quatre et se précipitait vers l'Impala. Il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de parvenir à insérer la clé dans la serrure tellement il était fébrile et ses mains tremblaient.

« Plus jamais séparés… »

Il démarra et fit vrombir le moteur de la voiture. Il mourrait d'envie d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur mais une pensée rationnelle lui traversa l'esprit ; ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se faire arrêter pour excès de vitesse. Même s'il doutait sérieusement qu'il y ait beaucoup de policiers en patrouille une heure ou deux avant l'aube.

« Plus jamais séparés… »

Il s'arrêta sur le bas-côté à l'endroit où il était venu tant de fois les semaines passées. Il coupa le contact, récupéra la clé et sortit pour ouvrir le coffre. Il trouva rapidement la petite boite dont il avait besoin et se rendit d'un pas rapide au centre du carrefour.

« Plus jamais séparés… »

Il creusa la terre meuble déjà retournée un bon nombre de fois ces derniers jours, fit un petit trou et y enterra le coffret de bois contenant des os de chats, de la terre de cimetière et une photo de lui avec une cuillère dans la bouche que Dean gardait habituellement dans son portefeuille.

« Allez, montre-toi qu'on en finisse… »

Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre. Une silhouette se découpa dans l'ombre du bosquet d'arbres en face de lui. Une femme, cette fois-ci. Il était secrètement soulagé ; il aurait embrassé un homme s'il l'avait fallu mais il préférait clairement s'en passer. De longues boucles rousses tombaient en cascade sur sa robe d'un noir de jais qui mettaient ses seins en valeur avec son décolleté plongeant. Sam ne s'attarda pas sur les détails de son anatomie et alla à sa rencontre. Il constata avec un léger sourire que le démon avait peur de lui et qu'elle tremblait légèrement.

« Sam Winchester… encore… Que voulez-vous ? »

« Je veux récupérer mon frère. » annonça-t-il très calmement.

La jeune femme réprima un frisson. « Une âme en échange d'une autre ne nous intéresse pas, nous n'avons rien à y gagner. Je suis désolée… »

Il était évident qu'elle avait peur qu'il ne la tue. _Pauvre cruche_, pensa Sam_, je n'ai même pas pris le Colt avec moi_.

« Je me doutais que vous alliez me répondre ça. Et pourtant… Qui vous a dit que je souhaitais échanger l'âme de mon frère contre la mienne ? »

La confusion se lisait sur le visage du démon. Elle fronça les sourcils. « Personne, mais… »

« Mais quoi ? C'est comme ça que tout le monde procède habituellement, j'en ai bien conscience, je ne suis pas idiot. Vous devriez cependant savoir que je ne suis pas tout le monde. J'ai quelque chose de bien plus important et bien plus précieux que mon âme à vous proposer. »

La jeune femme le regarda avec de grands yeux, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

« Etes-vous sourde ou complètement stupide ? » s'impatienta Sam.

Le démon sembla enfin réagir. « Je peux… Je peux toujours écouter votre proposition… »

Sam se fendit d'un sourire carnassier. Il s'imaginait déjà la réaction qui allait immanquablement se peindre sur le visage de la rouquine. Il s'approcha de deux pas, posa ses mains sur la taille de la jeune femme et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

« Par Lucifer ! s'exclama-t-elle en reculant d'un pas, une main posée contre son cœur. Ne… ne bougez pas, je reviens… »

Sam fit une grimace. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle accepte tout de suite. Mais apparemment, ce genre de décisions ne lui appartenait pas et elle devait demander l'autorisation d'un supérieur. Sam comprenait, c'était plutôt logique. Elle fut de retour une poignée de secondes plus tard avec l'air ahuri de quelqu'un qui croit qu'il est plongé en plein rêve.

« Est-ce que vous êtes sérieux ? » demanda-t-elle à voix basse, redoutant la réponse.

« On ne peut plus sérieux. » répondit-il.

Des larmes perlèrent dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

« Alors, marché conclu ? » interrogea-t-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Le démon se mit sur la pointe des pieds et captura ses lèvres comme si rien d'autre n'avait plus d'importance dans le monde.

Au même instant, à quelques miles du carrefour, Dean Winchester se redressa dans son lit.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Merci à Tididooo, Dexterine et Barna pour leurs reviews! Si vous avez des amis ou connaissez des gens que mes fics sont susceptibles d'intéresser, surtout n'hésitez pas à les ramener par ici **

**Et celles et ceux qui lisent, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, c'est toujours bon de savoir que on travail est apprécié (ou pas, mais dans ce cas soyez quand même constructifs!)**

**Allez, troisième chapitre où Sam retrouve son frère et où l'on apprend enfin ce qu'il a fait pour tirer Dean de l'Enfer...**

* * *

Chapitre III – L'heure de vérité

Le baiser s'éternisait et Sam sentit une étrange vague de désir qui menaçait de le submerger. Il rompit alors le contact et recula d'un pas ou deux. La jeune femme pleurait de bonheur et le dévorait des yeux comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde. Sam ne savait pas trop s'il devait se sentir flatté ou gêné. Le second sentiment l'emporta finalement. Pour la première fois de la soirée, il baissa les yeux face au démon.

« Je dois m'en aller. Il faut que je sois là pour mon frère… »

Elle le regarda s'éloigner à grands pas vers la voiture et démarrer en trombe avec un sourire de joie que l'on aurait pu qualifier de divine sur une autre personne.

Sam conduisait machinalement, ses yeux regardant la route sans réellement la voir. Une foule de questions et de pensées se bousculaient à l'intérieur de son crâne. Quelles conséquences son geste allait-il avoir exactement ? Pourrait-il contrôler les dommages collatéraux ? Allait-il regretter son choix ? Il n'avait aucune réponse pour les deux premières questions mais il connaissait celle de la troisième, en revanche. Il ne regretterait cette décision pour rien au monde, comme il savait que Dean n'avait pas regretté d'avoir passé son pacte une seule seconde. De plus, il savait que Dean comprendrait son geste désespéré à défaut de l'approuver.

Avant même qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, il était revenu à l'hôtel. Il se gara sans difficulté dans la rue totalement déserte et entra dans le bâtiment. Il traversa le hall sous le regard un peu trop curieux du concierge de nuit et prit directement les escaliers. Maintenant qu'il était si proche, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à attendre l'arrivée de l'ascenseur et à supporter la longue montée jusqu'au septième étage. Il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre et arriva en haut à bout de souffle. Non pas qu'il était fatigué par l'effort mais il avait tout d'un coup très peur que les retrouvailles avec Dean se passent mal, que son frère le déteste pour ce qu'il venait tout juste de faire.

Il avança dans le couloir la gorge serrée et les mains moites, puis passa la carte électronique dans le lecteur. Il pénétra la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité. Il ne voyait pas Dean mais le sentait par tous les pores de sa peau. Il envisagea un instant d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur mais pensa que son frère n'avait peut-être pas envie de se retrouver soudainement en pleine lumière.

« Dean ? » appela-t-il doucement. Il constata avec horreur que sa voix était à la fois craintive et suppliante.

Il marcha lentement en direction du lit où il avait laissé son frère environ une heure plus tôt. Il entendait la respiration hachée de son frère, désormais.

« Dean ? » répéta-t-il.

Il s'approcha, encore plus prudemment. Cette fois-ci, il lui sembla avoir entendu un léger reniflement. La vérité éclata alors au visage de Sam ; Dean pleurait et essayer de le lui cacher. Oubliant toutes ses réticences, il se précipita vers le lit et alluma la lampe de chevet. Le visage de l'aîné ruisselait de larmes. Sam sentit les siennes s'accumuler aux coins de ses yeux. Alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, Dean le serra dans ses bras. Il répondit à l'étreinte sans hésitation.

« Dean… » commença Sam qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait dire, de ce qu'il _devait_ dire, de ce que son frère voulait entendre.

« Sammy… Merci… Mon Dieu merci… » s'étrangla Dean au milieu de ses sanglots.

Sam envisagea un instant de répondre « Tu peux m'appeler Sam » en référence à la blague que Dean adorait faire mais jugea que c'était horriblement mal approprié à la situation. Il se contenta alors de serrer Dean un peu plus fort le temps que sa crise de larmes passe. En espérant qu'elle finisse par s'en aller…

« Merci, oh merci… » continua Dean, comme une litanie dont il n'arrivait pas à se défaire.

Sam commençait à se sentir mal. Certes, il avait imaginé retrouver un Dean changé. Mais chamboulé à ce point ? C'était une surprise, et des plus mauvaises. S'il doutait encore du pacte qu'il avait passé quelques minutes plus tôt, il avait désormais la certitude inébranlable d'avoir fait le bon choix.

« Je t'avais promis Dean, j'avais juré de te ramener, de te sauver… Ca m'aurait tué de te laisser en Enfer, j'aurais pas pu vivre bien longtemps en sachant que t'étais là-bas… »

« Je t'aime Sammy. Je te l'ai jamais dit mais je t'aime… » déclara Dean toujours secoué de spasmes et toujours en larmes.

Sam se rendit compte que son frère devait être sacrément secoué pour lui faire part de ses sentiments de cette manière, lui qui d'habitude évitait les "chick-flick moments" autant que les chats évitent l'eau. Il espérait que Dean se remettrait vite. Non pas que cette brusque déclaration lui déplaisait, loin de là, mais il préférait largement voir Dean sûr de lui, confiant, limite macho.

« Moi aussi Dean… moi aussi je m'aime ! » plaisanta Sam, espérant voir se dessiner un sourire sur le visage de son frère.

Le pari était risqué mais les résultats furent payants ; les traits de Dean se décrispèrent quelque peu et un rire étranglé s'échappa de sa gorge. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air et se sépara de Sam qui le lâcha un peu à contrecœur. Il chassa les larmes de son visage et essuya ses mains sur le devant de son jean.

« Tu sais quoi, Sammy ? »

Sam fronça les sourcils. « Euh… non. »

« J'ai une très grande envie de me bourrer la gueule. Où est le mini-bar ? » Dean se leva et partit à la recherche des bouteilles d'alcool minuscules (_au prix pas si minuscule que ça_, se dit Sam) avec une détermination farouche sur le visage.

« Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée… »

Dean se retourna et le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Pourquoi ? Y'a de quoi célébrer, de quoi faire la fête non ? Et puis j'ai deux ou petits trucs que j'ai envie de chasser de mon cerveau en ce moment ! »

« Tu veux pas qu'on parle un peu d'abord ? Je veux dire… »

Dean le coupa d'un geste de la main. « Je sais ce que tu veux dire. Tu veux qu'on parle de l'Enfer, de ce que j'y ai vécu jusqu'à ce que tu me ramènes, comment tu as fait pour me ramener… On en parlera, OK ? Mais pas maintenant. Là, tout de suite, j'ai juste envie de boire jusqu'à en être complètement pété ! »

Sam réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre « Ca me va. Mais je crains que le mini-bar ne soit un peu trop limité pour qu'on se mette une bonne cuite tous les deux. » Sam regarda sa montre. « Et à cette heure-là, je doute que le bar de l'hôtel soit encore ouvert. Ou alors on est en plein remake de Shining ! »

Dean leva les yeux au ciel. « Y'a que toi pour penser à ce genre de détails ! Alors prenons l'Impala et allons nous mettre minables au premier bar ouvert qu'on trouvera ! »

« Et comment on rentre ici une fois qu'on est bourrés ? » répondit Sam avec une grimace. Il se força à trouver un compromis en voyant le visage de Dean se crisper à nouveau. « Ecoute, on va rester ici ! J'ai pas très envie de boire alors tu peux vider le mini-bar tout seul si tu veux. De toute façon, ça donne jamais rien de bon quand je me saoule ! »

« Ouais, la dernière fois tu m'as fait promettre de te tuer, merci bien ! » répondit Dean, levant les yeux au ciel. Il se remit à la recherche du mini-bar perdu.

« Dean, là-bas, à droite de la télé ! » lui indiqua Sam qui avait pris pitié de lui.

« Bien joué Demi-Lune ! » s'exclama Dean avec un grand sourire lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte du mini-bar et saisit une bouteille de vodka dans la main gauche, une bouteille de whisky dans la main droite.

« Quoi ?! »

« Non rien, laisse tomber ! » Dean se descendit les deux bouteilles avec une rapidité déconcertante. On aurait dit qu'il essayait de boire plus vite que son ombre.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Dean était allongé de travers sur son lit, les jambes traînant par terre, et alternait entre ronflements et le charabia caractéristique des personnes un peu trop imbibées. Sam, quant à lui, le regardait paisiblement. Il savait qu'il avait réussi, que son frère ne le quitterait plus. Le sommeil le gagnait rapidement alors il se leva pour allonger son frère dans une position plus confortable, se recoucha dans son lit et s'endormit la seconde suivante.

Tous deux furent réveillés par une sonnerie de téléphone. Dean avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser sous l'effet combiné de la gueule de bois et du son nasillard qui provenait du portable de son frère, pendant que Sam avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours.

« Sam… décroche ton putain de téléphone avant que je l'explose en mille morceaux ! » s'écria Dean très sérieusement.

Le cadet, très peu désireux de voir son nouvel appareil fracassé contre un mur, se leva avec un soupir déchirant, quittant la chaleur agréable de ses nombreuses couvertures. Il trouva son téléphone dans la poche intérieur de sa veste et décrocha.

« Sam, je suis en bas de ton hôtel. Tu as intérêt à me donner vite fait ton numéro de chambre et à n'avoir fait aucune connerie si tu veux pas que je te botte les fesses ! » aboya la voix rauque de Bobby.

« Chambre 713 ! » répondit immédiatement Sam avant de raccrocher. Toute fatigue l'avait quitté. Il avait espéré avoir du temps pour s'expliquer avec le vieux chasseur, de lui faire comprendre ses motivations. Et maintenant il allait se faire méchamment allumer… « Dean, y'a Bobby qui débarque… Il va me tuer ! » geignit-il d'une voix enfantine.

« Il va faire une crise cardiaque avant d'avoir eu le temps de te toucher, ça devrait aller… répondit Dean en se redressant avec une grimace. Tu peux me passer de l'aspirine Sammy ? »

« Ouaip. » Sam se leva et s'activa ; cela lui permettait de s'occuper l'esprit avant que… _Avant que Bobby n'arrive et ne m'enfonce sa casquette au fond de la gorge…_pensa Sam, d'humeur morbide. Il alla dans la salle de bain, fouilla dans sa trousse de toilette et en tira un tube d'aspirine. Il en sortit deux comprimés et les ramena à son frère, avec une bouteille d'eau survivante de la razzia opérée dans le mini-bar la veille.

« Merci » coassa Dean plus qu'il ne parla. Il avala les deux gros comprimé sans broncher puis se massa les tempes avec les pouces. « Je le laisserai pas te tuer, tu sais. »

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. « Merci, ça me rassure drôlement Dean ! Je sais bien qu'il va pas me tuer mais… il va être déçu… »

« J'ai vécu avec. Bon, je suis mort un an plus tard mais… Enfin tu m'as compris. »

« Dean… C'était ta dernière cuite, j'espère que tu l'auras appréciée. » Sam regardait son frère les sourcils froncé et les poings sur les hanches, comme une maman en colère après que son fils de cinq ans ait barbouillé les murs au feutre indélébile. « Faut croire que ça te réussit pas plus qu'à moi, en fin de compte. »

Avant que Dean n'ait eu le temps de répliquer, on tambourina à la porte. Dean poussa un gémissement plaintif qu'il nia avoir émis par la suite. Sam frissonna de la tête aux pieds. Il aurait volontiers laissé Bobby calmer ses nerfs sur la porte beaucoup plus longtemps mais il ne voulait vraiment pas faire souffrir son frère inutilement. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de l'avoir ramené de l'Enfer si c'était pour lui infliger de nouvelles tortures dans le monde réel.

« J'arrive, j'arrive ! » lança Sam sans grand espoir de couvrir le boucan causé par leur vieil ami.

A peine eut-il déverrouillé la porte que Bobby entra dans la chambre tel une tornade. Tout son entrain retomba cependant comme un soufflé raté lors que ses yeux se posèrent sur Dean. Il bafouilla quelque chose, son regard passant frénétiquement d'un frère à l'autre.

« Bobby, ferme ta bouche tu vas gober les mouches ! » lança Dean dans une vaine tentative d'humour. Il reconnut de lui-même qu'il avait fait un bide complet. « OK j'avoue elle était nulle. »

Bobby commença à transpirer fortement et posa une main sur son cœur qui battait à tout rompre.

« Bah merde, il va vraiment nous clamser entre les doigts ! » s'exclama Dean visiblement inquiet.

Sam posa l'une de ses énormes mains sur le dos de leur aîné pour essayer de le calmer. « Hey, Bobby ! Du calme, tout va bien ! »

Avec l'aide de Sam, Bobby s'assit sur l'un des lits et peu à peu, sa respiration se fit plus régulière, son rythme cardiaque revint à la normale.

« Vous voulez ma mort, les garçons… »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises ! » le coupa Sam. Le regard noir de l'ancien équipier de John le dissuada d'en dire plus.

« Quand y'en a un qui fait une connerie, l'autre peut pas s'empêcher de la faire aussi c'est ça ? En ajoutant un petit quelque chose en plus pour faire encore pire que le prédécesseur… Car je suppose que tu as échangé bien plus que ton âme pour ramener ton frère, je me trompe Sam ? »

Le plus jeune des Winchester piqua un fard monumental et baissa la tête, tout penaud.

Dean vint à la rescousse de son frère, désormais tout à fait dégrisé. « Bobby, laisse-le tranquille d'accord ? Maintenant que c'est fait, ça servira plus à grand chose de lui hurler dessus ! »

« Il… il a raison, Dean… » Sam s'éloigna vers la fenêtre, tournant le dos aux deux autres.

Dean ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais devinait facilement ses traits tirés et ses mâchoires serrées qui trahissaient son extrême nervosité. Il tenta de se montrer rassurant. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait pour me sortir de l'Enfer Sammy, mais je te le reprocherai jamais. Premièrement parce que je suis déjà passé par là et que je sais à quel point c'est horrible de voir son frère mourir sous ses yeux. Deuxièmement parce que l'Enfer… c'est pire que tout ce qu'on peut imaginer… Alors peu importe ce que tu as promis d'échanger pour me faire revenir, je t'en voudrai pas et je serai là pour te soutenir, d'accord ? »

Sam hocha la tête, sans savoir si son mouvement avait été perçu ou non. Le soutien de son frère lui redonna un peu de courage et il prit à nouveau la parole. L'heure des explications était arrivée. « Je vous passe les raisons qui m'ont poussé à faire ce que j'ai fait, je crois que c'est assez évident… »

Dans son dos, Dean et Bobby échangèrent un regard concerné. Ils s'inquiétaient tous deux de ce qui allait suivre même s'ils s'étaient déjà engagé à soutenir Sam quoiqu'il arrive (bien que Bobby n'ait pas encore eu le temps de l'exprimer, contrairement au plus âgé des Winchester).

« J'ai donc passé un pacte avec un démon. Je savais pertinemment qu'il fallait que j'échange quelque chose d'énorme contre l'âme de Dean alors… j'ai fait une proposition. A la fin de la semaine, je devrai me rendre dans le Wyoming et ouvrir la porte de l'Enfer. »


	4. Chapitre 4

**Merci à Tididooo et Dexterine pour leurs reviews au chapitre précédent! **

**Sinon, puisque Dexterine me harcèle (si si j'vous jure!) je vous mets la suite du Pacte... Ne croyez pas que je vous ai oubliés ou quelque chose dans le même genre, mais Savannah est totalement finie alors que le Pacte est toujours en cours d'écriture, ce qui explique un rythme de publication plus rapide pour la première que pour la seconde! (Vous me suivez toujours, là?)**

**Bon... j'espère que ça vous plaira ;)**

* * *

Chapitre IV – Faux espoirs

Un silence de mort s'installa pendant un long moment pendant lequel personne n'osa parler ou bouger. Sam était toujours face à la fenêtre, le front posé contre la vitre glacée, tandis que Dean et Bobby étaient assis sur les lits, le regardant avec stupéfaction. A l'évidence, ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à quelque chose d'aussi énorme, d'aussi ahurissant.

Sam ne tenant plus, il brisa le silence. « Je sais ce que vous pensez. Vous vous dites que j'ai perdu la tête, que je ne peux pas faire ça. » Il se tourna alors et les défia du regard de prétendre le contraire. « Je ne suis pas dingue, je peux le faire et je le ferai. Il est hors de question que je laisse mon frère retourner en Enfer par ma faute. J'ouvrirai cette putain de porte quoiqu'il arrive alors n'essayez pas de m'en empêcher. »

Bobby fut le plus prompt à réagir. « C'est insensé ! Dis-lui Dean, dis-lui qu'il ne peut pas ! Qu'il ne doit pas ! »

Mais Dean ne répondit pas. Une véritable bataille faisait rage en lui, ses pensées tourbillonnaient à toute vitesse dans sa tête telles des milliers de feux ardents. D'un côté, la raison lui disait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser son frère ouvrir la porte et relâcher une armée de démons sur le monde pour sa seule personne. Mais d'un autre côté… chaque fibre de son corps hurlait qu'il était d'accord avec le plan de Sam, qu'il ne voulait pas retourner en Enfer, qu'il y avait déjà subi les pires horreurs et qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter d'y rester pour l'éternité.

« Je veux pas y retourner… murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée. Non, je veux pas, pitié… »

Les supplications de l'aîné des Winchester ne firent que renforcer la détermination d'acier de Sam et firent fondre toute trace de résistance chez Bobby.

« D'accord… Ouvrons cette foutue porte ! » s'exclama au bout de quelques minutes le vieux chasseur qui n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il donnait son accord pour se lancer dans cette entreprise complètement démente.

Les deux frères sentirent un énorme poids s'enlever de leurs épaules et ils échangèrent un sourire timide. Ils s'étaient fourrés dans une situation des plus invraisemblables et très certainement la pire de toute leur vie. Pourtant, ils étaient des champions dans le domaine du pire… Mais ils étaient de nouveau réunis et rien d'autre ne leur importait.

« Dean… Est-ce que tu veux euh… parler de euh… je veux dire… de tu sais quoi ? »

Dean secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à raconter son expérience dans le monde souterrain. « Pas maintenant… Je peux pas. Plus tard, d'accord ? » Il était horrifié par la sonorité plaintive de sa propre voix.

« Bien sûr, comme tu veux ! » approuva Sam avec une fausse nonchalance.

L'ambiance était tellement tendue qu'on avait l'impression que l'on pouvait toucher le malaise du bout des doigts. Les trois hommes étaient gênés et ne savaient pas comment réagir. _Qui saurait comment réagir dans une merde pareille_, pensa Sam.

« D'où t'es venue cette idée mon garçon ? » demanda Bobby, relançant la conversation.

« Et bien… c'est toi qui me l'a donnée quand tu m'as demandé si j'avais toujours le Colt, au téléphone. Je me suis dit que je ne pouvais peut-être pas libérer Dean en tuant tous les démons invoqués aux carrefours mais qu'il y avait un autre moyen d'utiliser l'arme… »

Bobby soupira bruyamment, abattu d'avoir insufflé une telle idée dans la tête de celui qu'il considérait comme l'un de ses propres fils. « As-tu seulement la moindre idée de ce qu'il risque de se passer, Sam ? La guerre qui couve depuis quelques temps va éclater et les démons seront bien plus nombreux que les chasseurs… »

Sam le regarda droit dans les yeux, un brin agacé. « Je ne suis plus un enfant, j'ai déjà pensé à tout ça figure-toi. Mais tout n'est peut-être pas aussi noir que ça en a l'air… »

Dean et Bobby le regardèrent comme s'il venait de proférer les pires jurons devant une assemblée de religieuses.

« J'ai fait très, très attention à ce que j'ai dit au démon. J'ai pesé chaque mot, chaque parole avant de les prononcer. »

« On n'est plus à ta putain de fac de droit, Sam ! » interrompit Dean.

« Laisse-moi finir tu veux ? J'ai fait de longues recherches ces derniers mois, tu le sais bien, et j'ai découvert que les démons sont extrêmement pointilleux et rigoureux sur les termes d'un contrat. En général, ça joue en leur faveur puisqu'ils font face à des gens qui n'y connaissent rien et qui sont complètement largués. Mais cette fois-ci… Je crois que cette salope était tellement fébrile qu'elle n'a même pas compris que je m'étais laissé une porte de sortie, un moyen d'arrondir les angles à ma manière. »

Dean ouvrit la bouche mais Sam fit un geste pour le faire taire.

« J'ai dit que j'ouvrirai la porte à la fin de la semaine. Mais je ne leur ai pas dit que je la laisserai ouverte, ni dans quelles conditions j'ouvrirai cette porte. On pourrait tracer un piège à démons autour de la crypte, ça les retiendrait le temps qu'on la referme. Et ensuite, il suffirait de faire un exorcisme de masse. J'aurais tout à fait respecté ma part du marché, le deal serait donc scellé. »

Dean regardait son frère avec une lueur de pure admiration et de fierté qui brillait dans ses yeux. « Mec, t'es un vrai génie. Je veux dire... Wow… T'as vraiment pensé à tout ! »

Ce compliment de la part de son aîné fit rayonner Sam. Malheureusement, Bobby semblait déterminé à plomber l'ambiance.

« Tout ça se tient... en théorie. »

Les deux derniers mots eurent l'effet d'une bombe. Sam fronça les sourcils, Dean crispa ses mains en deux poings nerveux.

« En théorie… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » s'exclama Sam.

« Tu crois pas que ce soit possible ? » enchérit Dean.

« Doucement les garçons, ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit ! Pas de procès d'intentions ! Je pense simplement que le plan de Sam serait parfait dans le meilleur des mondes. Et comme vous le savez parfaitement, on ne vit pas exactement au pays des Bisounours. »

Les narines de Sam s'élargirent sous le coup de la colère. Bobby sentit qu'il était temps d'être un peu plus diplomate et d'expliquer enfin son point de vue. Ce sentiment s'intensifia lorsqu'il croisa le regard furieux de Dean qui le blâmait silencieusement de taper sur les nerfs de son petit frère.

« Bon, je crois que je me suis mal exprimé… commença Bobby, conscient qu'il s'agissait là d'un euphémisme étant donné les réactions des deux autres. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu sous-estimes un peu trop le camp adverse, Sam. Ce qui est compréhensible après ce que tu as traversé… Mais c'est mon devoir de te montrer la réalité en face, je pense. C'est à ça que servent les vieux débris dans mon genre après tout ! »

Un sourire fugitif fissura le visage des deux frères.

« Ce que je veux donc dire, c'est que ton plan est loin d'être infaillible, aussi malin soit-il. La femme qui a servi d'intermédiaire n'était peut-être pas très futée et n'a peut-être pas compris ce qu'elle acceptait, mais je doute que ce soit le cas de ses supérieurs. Je veux dire, ils vont retourner tes paroles dans tous les sens et arriver à la même conclusion que toi. En gros, qu'ils se sont fait baiser en beauté. Seulement y'a un léger problème : ils savent quand tu dois ouvrir la porte. Et crois-moi, ils ne vont pas rester inactifs à te regarder les berner sans rien faire. »

« Tu crois que… »

« On aura un joli comité d'accueil à la crypte, oui. » conclut Bobby.

Sam poussa un hurlement bestial et donna un coup de poing dans la fenêtre qui se fissura sous la violence de l'impact, malgré le double-vitrage. Il se trouvait tellement stupide, tellement arrogant d'avoir pu penser un seul instant pouvoir berner les démons. Il ne regrettait vraiment pas d'avoir passé ce pacte puisque son frère était en chair et en os à quelques mètres de lui mais maintenant il allait devoir ouvrir la porte de l'Enfer et ainsi donner une victoire quasi-certaine aux démons dans la guerre qui les opposait à la race humaine.

Comment était-il censé vivre avec cette culpabilité ? Comment pourrait-il simplement survivre si l'affaire venait à s'ébruiter dans la communauté des chasseurs ? A l'époque, il avait pensé que Gordon était un véritable cauchemar, mais désormais Gordon lui paraissait aussi inoffensif qu'un chaton. Il allait y avoir des centaines de chasseurs dont le rêve le plus cher serait de le trouver et de le tuer.

Soudain, la douleur irradia dans ses phalanges et remonta le long de son poignet. Il n'avait probablement rien de cassé mais ses articulations lui faisaient un mal de chien et il s'était tordu le poignet dans l'opération. Il se sentit encore plus idiot d'avoir frappé une fenêtre pour calmer ses nerfs.

Il inspira longuement et secoua sa tête pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées qui commençaient à être un peu trop confuses à son goût. « Vous comprenez que j'ouvrirai quand même cette porte, quoi qu'il en coûte ? »

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête en signe d'affirmation. Dean s'approcha de son frère et prit sa main blessée dans la sienne. Il plia et déplia les doigts un à un malgré les grimaces de protestation de Sam.

« Bon, y'a rien de cassé, t'as de la chance. Je vais te nettoyer ça, faudrait pas que ça s'infecte. » commenta Dean sans lâcher la main de son frère.

« Je peux le faire moi-même… » Sam se sentit rapetisser sous le regard perçant de son frère. « Ou pas. »

Dean lui rendit sa main le temps d'aller chercher la trousse de secours planquée au fin fond de son sac. Il sortit également une petite serviette d'un blanc immaculé du placard de la salle de bain et ramena également une bassine d'eau tiède et un gant de toilette propre. Il nettoya la main de Sam avec des gestes efficaces mais précautionneux, pulvérisa du désinfectant sur les plaies et enroula le tout dans un bandage parfait.

« Merci ! » murmura Sam avec un sourire détendu.

L'avenir n'était peut-être pas si noir que cela puisque Dean était toujours là pour s'occuper de lui, puisque Dean était toujours là pour le faire se sentir aimé, puisque Dean était toujours le même et qu'il serait à ses côtés peu importe où il irait.

« Bobby ? Tu peux nous laisser seuls un instant s'il te plaît ? » demanda Dean.

C'était évidemment une manière déguisée de lui faire comprendre qu'il était temps de s'en aller et Bobby l'avait bien compris.

« Oui, euh… Je vais aller à la réception me réserver une chambre ! Mais faudra penser à trouver un motel pour la suite, je suis pas Crésus ! » bougonna-t-il avant de franchir la porte et de disparaître dans le couloir.

Sam regardait son frère avec intensité, se demandant ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

« Sammy, tu m'as sorti de l'Enfer alors nettoyer tes blessures… c'est la moindre des choses. Je te masserais même les pieds si tu me le demandais ! »

« Attention, je pourrais te prendre au sérieux ! » menaça Sam avec un grand sourire.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel. « Enfin, façon de parler ! D'ailleurs, à propos d'hier soir… Ou ce matin je sais pas trop… »

« Avant que tu décides de prendre une bonne cuite ? » proposa le cadet.

« Oui, voilà… Je voulais te dire… euh… » Dean était visiblement mal à l'aise. « Je sais pas trop comment te dire ça… »

« Quoi, tu veux te rétracter ? Tu ne m'aimes pas ? » taquina Sam. « Je plaisante, je t'aime aussi. Et si tu veux pas en parler, c'est pas grave. On n'a pas besoin d'en parler tu sais. Tu es là, je suis là, et puis c'est tout. »

Dean le regarda un instant, embarrassé, puis baissa les yeux. Sam comprit alors qu'il n'avait fait qu'effleurer le problème.

« Dean… pleurer c'est normal. Surtout après ce que tu as vécu. Ca ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de faible, au contraire. Il faut être très courageux pour oser s'ouvrir et montrer ses faiblesses. Je sais, ça fait super cliché et guide de vie à deux balles mais c'est quand même la vérité. »

Au bout d'un moment, Dean releva le visage pour sonder celui de son frère. Ils échangèrent un sourire fatigué. Dean se leva, passa sa main dans ses cheveux qui commençaient à se faire un peu trop long et se mit à faire les cent pas. Il se figea net lorsqu'il aperçut son reflet dans le miroir collé à la porte de l'armoire en chêne massif.

« Je suis toujours habillé en costume, quelle horreur… » s'exclama-t-il en se déshabillant rapidement. Il attrapa un tee-shirt dans son sac de vêtements et l'enfila avant de se glisser à nouveau dans son lit. « Il est encore très tôt, je crois que je pourrais facilement dormir trois ou quatre heures de plus… »

« Moi aussi… » répondit Sam à moitié endormi déjà. « Moi aussi… »


	5. Chapitre 5

**J'avais pas prévu de poster si tôt ce cinquième chapitre mais je viens de boucler le douzième à l'instant et j'en suis tellement content que voilà, je me laisse déborder par la joie XD**

**Chapitre plus porté sur les relations Sam/Dean, il se passe pas grand chose... Promis, ça va bouger au prochain!**

* * *

Chapitre V – Retour en Enfer

Sam se réveilla lorsque le soleil fut assez haut dans le ciel pour que ses rayons viennent directement cogner sur son visage. Il poussa un petit grognement de protestation avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il regarda le réveille-matin qui devait avoir une bonne vingtaine d'années et constata qu'il n'avait que trop dormi. Cela l'agaçait car ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de rester au lit passé neuf heures du matin.

Un coup d'œil sur la gauche l'informa que son frère n'était plus dans la chambre. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu sortir. Sam soupira longuement ; il était à peu près certain que Dean n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Encore une fois.

Il s'habilla rapidement et passa à la salle de bain pour passer un coup d'eau sur son visage. Il laissa traîner deux doigts sur sa joue ; cela piquait. Il était temps de se raser, mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il quitta la chambre après avoir enfilé une veste. Le temps s'était considérablement rafraîchi en deux jours et il n'avait pas envie d'attraper froid.

Il balaya l'espèce de jardin du regard. Ils avaient trouvé un motel pas très cher et plutôt agréable, ce qui était plutôt rare. Le bâtiment formait un "U" qui entourait une pelouse entourée d'arbres. Au centre se trouvait une mare avec d'énormes poissons aux écailles brillantes. Le propriétaire en était très fier et leur avait dit qu'ils venaient du Japon. Sam ne s'y était pas intéressé plus que cela mais apparemment Dean oui car il pouvait passer des heures assis sur le banc de pierre dévoré par la mousse qui bordait le point d'eau, simplement à regarder la danse aquatique des poissons.

Ces deux derniers jours, Sam avait laissé son frère à sa solitude, pensant qu'il avait sûrement besoin d'espace et de tranquillité. Mais ce jour-ci, il ne parvint pas à détacher son regard de Dean. Il s'avança alors vers lui et s'assit à ses côtés sur le banc légèrement humide. Il laissa ses yeux s'attarder sur le bassin et il comprit ce que Dean trouvait de fascinant dans ce spectacle ; on aurait dit un ballet aux couleurs somptueuses et éclatantes dont la chorégraphie lente et éthérée avait des vertus apaisantes.

« C'est magnifique. » commenta-t-il avec une réelle trace d'intérêt dans la voix, sans détacher ses yeux du spectacle qui se jouait devant lui.

Dean sembla faire un effort surhumain pour relever son regard et le planter dans celui de son frère. « Oui, je trouve aussi. Ca me détend. J'en ai bien besoin après… après l'Enfer. » Il avait murmuré les deux derniers mots comme si le simple fait de les mentionner pouvait l'y ramener.

Sam posa une main qu'il voulait réconfortante sur l'épaule de son frère. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il était là, qu'il pouvait compter sur lui.

« C'était vraiment atroce, Sam… Je sais que c'est vraiment égoïste mais si ne pas y retourner implique d'ouvrir la porte, je suis content que tu le fasses ! » continua l'aîné. « Pour quelqu'un qui n'y a jamais mis les pieds ou qui n'a aucune idée de ce dont les démons sont capables, ça doit sûrement paraître une chose horrible à dire. Mais je sais que pour toi c'est différent. Tu me comprends n'est-ce pas ? »

Sam hocha la tête. « Absolument. »

« Je ne suis pas une mauvaise personne, alors ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non ! Il n'y a pas de mal à penser à soi avant les autres, de temps en temps. Surtout que c'est de ma faute, je t'ai mis devant le fait accompli. » Sam secoua la tête avec un petit rire sans joie. « S'il y a une mauvaise personne ici, c'est bien moi. »

« Parfois, la fin justifie les moyens… Ce que tu as promis de faire, c'est mal mais… tu l'as fait pour moi ! Alors je pourrai jamais t'en vouloir. Sam, tu m'as sauvé. Je sais pas combien de temps j'y suis resté exactement mais ça m'a parut être une éternité. Je me demande comment Papa a fait pour supporter d'y rester si longtemps… C'est pire que tout ce qu'on peut imaginer : tout n'y est que souffrance, on voit du feu et du sang à perte de vue, tout a l'odeur et le goût du soufre, on entend sans arrêt les hurlements de milliers de personnes… »

Dean s'arrêta brusquement et resta un instant interdit, comme s'il en avait trop dit. Puis il réalisa qu'en parler à son frère lui faisait du bien, que celui-ci était prêt à partager son fardeau pour le soulager. La main de Sam sur son épaule se fit plus pressante, lui réaffirmant son soutien sans faille, et cela lui donne le courage de continuer.

« On ne m'a pas touché le temps que j'y suis resté. Je pense qu'ils voulaient commencer par me détruire psychologiquement en me montrant ce qui allait m'arriver par la suite. Ils ont presque réussi, je dois dire… J'étais à la limite de la folie quand j'ai senti mon esprit s'échapper de cet endroit affreux. Et puis l'instant d'après, j'étais de retour à l'hôtel. J'ai jamais été aussi heureux et soulagé de toute ma vie ! »

Dean n'avait pas réussi à supprimer les trémolos dans sa voix mais était plutôt fier de lui. Il n'avait pas éclaté en sanglots. Il était arrivé à la conclusion que le plus dur était désormais derrière lui et qu'il ne pouvait qu'aller de l'avant. Il reprenait du poil de la bête et redevenait petit à petit l'homme qu'il avait été, mais il ne repoussa cependant pas son frère lorsque celui-ci passa son bras autour de ses épaules et le serra contre lui. _C'est peut-être un truc de filles, mais merde, j'en ai bien besoin de temps en temps_, pensa-t-il.

Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre pendant un long moment à regarder les magnifiques poissons dans le silence le plus complet. Lorsque le propriétaire du motel fit son apparition pour jeter de la nourriture dans la mare, Sam s'éloigna de son frère pour éviter que celui-ci ne soit gêné. Il le savait bien, Dean n'aimait pas l'idée de montrer la moindre trace d'affection en public.

« Sam, j'ai repensé aux moyens de reprendre la main dans cette affaire. J'aimerais savoir ce que tu as dit exactement : que tu ouvrirai la porte à la fin de la semaine, ou que tu ouvrirai la porte dimanche ? »

Sam soupira. « J'y ai pensé aussi. J'ai dit à la fin de la semaine. Ce qui en théorie pourrait être samedi aussi bien que dimanche. C'est assez flou mais je suis convaincu que les démons se tiendront prêt à nous recevoir. Qu'on y aille samedi ou dimanche, ça ne changera rien. »

« C'est bien ce que je craignais. » lui avoua Dean. « Je suppose qu'on ne pourra pas mettre ton plan à exécution. C'est dommage parce que c'était drôlement bien pensé. »

« Enfin… bien pensé au pays des Bisounours, comme dirait Bobby ! » lança Sam un peu découragé. Il attendit que l'homme reparte avant de continuer. « A moins qu'on débarque au cimetière avec toute une troupe de chasseurs histoire de déblayer le terrain, je crois que je vais déverser l'Enfer tout entier sur Terre… Et aucun chasseur ne nous suivrait en sachant dans quelle folie je me suis engagé. Ils essayeraient de me tuer avant même que j'approche la crypte ! »

« C'est pas tout à fait sûr… Je veux dire, y'a quelques chasseurs qui accepteraient de nous aider ! Pas beaucoup c'est clair, mais certains comprendraient ! »

Sam ouvrit de grands yeux. « Ah oui, et qui donc ?! »

« Ellen et Jo à coup sûr ! Ensuite, euh… Tamara… »

« Super, on formerait une équipe de six chasseurs ! On se ferait écraser en moins d'une minute ! Je peux pas demander aux autres de venir se sacrifier pour que je puisse rattraper ma connerie ! Surtout à des femmes ! »

Dean leva les yeux au ciel. « Quelle chevalerie, Sammy ! Je suis sûr qu'elles apprécieraient que tu les considères comme des faibles ! Et puis elles voudraient tout faire pour nous aider à refermer la porte ! »

« Qui te dit qu'elles voudraient me laisser l'ouvrir, pour commencer ? » rétorqua Sam avec humeur.

« Sam, ne le prends pas mal mais je crois pas que tu sois le seul à vouloir me sauver de l'Enfer. Bobby s'est laissé convaincre plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais cru possible, je suis sûr que ça sera pareil pour les filles ! Peut-être même plus rapide ! Et puis si tu me laisses un peu de temps, je pourrais essayer de convaincre d'autres personnes, de rallier d'autres chasseurs à notre cause. »

« Dean, il reste trois jours, c'est beaucoup trop tard… » se lamenta Sam.

Dean attrapa son frère par le col et le secoua légèrement. « T'as fini de te plaindre comme ça ? Tu proposes quoi ? Qu'on ne tente rien ? Qu'on se contente de te laisser ouvrir la porte et puis basta ? »

Sam eut le bon goût de baisser la tête et de rougir.

« Je sais que le délai est très court et je m'en veux de pas y avoir pensé avant ! Mais il faut qu'on tente quelque chose, tu crois pas ? »

Sam hocha la tête frénétiquement, soucieux de montrer à son frère qu'il avait compris et qu'il était d'accord avec lui. « Oui, tu as raison. On devrait aller en parler à Bobby non ? Après tout, il est embarqué là-dedans avec nous alors son avis compte également. »

Dean se leva et enleva la mousse humide qui s'était collée à ses fesses. « Allons-y ! J'espère qu'il est réveillé, j'ai pas envie d'entrer dans l'antre du grizzly s'il est encore endormi… »

Sam pouffa de rire puis suivit son frère jusqu'à la chambre du vieux chasseur qui était située à l'exact opposé de la leur. L'aîné frappa trois coups sec à la porte et on vint leur ouvrir quelques secondes plus tard. Le grizzly était apparemment parfaitement réveillé mais à l'évidence de fort mauvaise humeur si l'on en croyait ses épais sourcils froncés et sa casquette vissée de travers.

« Un souci, Bobby? » s'inquiéta Sam.

« C'est Missouri. Elle m'a dit qu'elle débarquait dans une heure ou deux parce qu'elle sentait que quelque chose se préparait et qu'elle voulait en être ! Je lui ai dit qu'on n'avait pas besoin d'elle mais c'est une vraie tête de mule ! » Il poussa un petit grognement agacé avant de reprendre. « Elle m'a dit qu'elle me mettrait la fessée avec sa cuillère en bois si je n'arrêtais pas mes soi-disant débilités misogynes ! »

Les deux frères se regardèrent avec l'envie d'éclater de rire. Ce qui ne fit que redoubler l'énervement de Bobby.

« Je suppose qu'on sera donc quatre à se rendre au cimetière, dimanche soir ! »

« En fait, euh… Si tout se passe bien, on sera peut-être sept ! On pensait inviter Ellen, Jo et Tamara à la fête ! » annonça Dean sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? » s'exclama Bobby dont la casquette tomba à la renverse.

Ils entreprirent de lui résumer la conversation qu'ils avaient eu à l'extérieur quelques instants auparavant.

« Et donc on s'est dit que si on voulait avoir une chance de refermer la porte, autant y aller avec le plus d'alliés possibles ! » termina Sam, en essayant de faire voir leur point de vue au vieil homme.

« Ca ne manque pas de sens, en effet. Bon et bien… je vous laisse vous occuper des filles pendant que je passe quelques coups de fil. De vieux amis qui connaissaient bien votre père… »

Sam et Dean hochèrent la tête.

« Je sais pas lequel de nous devrait essayer avec Jo… Je pense que c'est préférable que ce soit moi ! » annonça Dean.

Sam acquiesça s'un signe de la tête. « J'appelle Tamara. Le premier qui a finit s'occupe d'Ellen. »

Lorsque Missouri arriva environ une heure et demi plus tard, les garçons avait réussi à convaincre les trois chasseuses de les rejoindre pour grossir leurs rangs. Bobby, quant à lui, était parvenu à obtenir l'aide d'un autre chasseur du nom de Jefferson.

« Jefferson… Je me rappelle de lui ! Je l'avais appelé il y a deux ans quand on essayait de retrouver Papa ! On enquêtait sur l'affaire de l'asile Roosevelt à ce moment ! » se remémora Sam.

« On sera donc huit, en tout ! » s'exclama Dean qui commençait à reprendre espoir.

« Huit en tout pour quoi, exactement ? » Missouri les toisait de son regard fier, les mains sur les hanches. « Je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose mais je ne sais pas exactement quoi. Et il serait temps que l'un d'entre vous me raconte tout depuis le début avant que je me fâche rouge ! » menaça-t-elle de sa petite voix qui contrastait énormément avec son corps.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

« Pas de ça avec moi mon mignon ! » cria-t-elle en le pointant du doigt.

« Missouri… C'est malpoli de montrer quelqu'un de cette manière, voyons ! Mais puisque je suis un gentil garçon, je vais tout vous expliquer ! » répondit Dean avec un sourire satisfait accroché aux lèvres.

Le silence s'installa un long moment quand Dean eut fini de tout raconter depuis le début avec l'aide de Sam qui ajoutait parfois quelques informations fort à propos. Missouri semblait perdue dans ses pensées et un sourire triste était dessiné sur son visage.

« Quelle histoire… Le sort s'acharne sur vous. Bien sûr, pactiser avec les démons, aucun de vous deux n'aurait du le faire mais c'est trop tard, maintenant. Je vous aiderai de mon mieux ! » promit-elle. « Vous êtes sûr d'avoir fait le tour de vos alliés potentiels ? J'ai comme l'impression que vous avez oublié quelqu'un... »

« Qui ça ? » demandèrent les Winchester en même temps.

« Je ne sais pas, c'est juste une impression. Si je ne me trompe pas, cette personne ne va pas tarder à se montrer d'elle-même, de toute façon ! »

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard, s'interrogeant ses yeux silencieusement. Non, ils ne voyaient vraiment pas d'autre personne susceptible de les aider. Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec grand fracas. Une jeune femme blonde entra dans la pièce d'un air furieux.

« Missouri, vous avez déjà joué au loto ? » demanda Dean.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre beaucoup plus longs que les précédents. Et ça va continuer comme ça, désormais!**

**Vous comprendrez le rating à partir de ce chapitre je suis sûr... Que ce soit à cause des événements ou de l'humour!**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience!**

* * *

Chapitre VI – La première frappe

Ruby les regarda brièvement un à un. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à la présence de Bobby et de Missouri et en était visiblement contrariée. Elle ne prit pas le temps de les saluer et ne leur expliqua pas non plus les raisons de son entrée fracassante.

« Tout le monde dehors, il faut partir d'ici et vite ! » annonça-t-elle avant que Sam n'ait eu le temps de poser la moindre question. Voyant que tout le monde la regardait bizarrement, elle se sentit obligée de donner quelques informations. « Elle arrive. »

« Lilith ? » s'étrangla Dean. Il avait complètement oublié la gamine psychopathe dont le seul but dans la vie semblait être de hacher son frère en petits morceaux.

« Non, la Reine d'Angleterre ! » répliqua la jeune femme, cinglante.

Les frères se regardèrent un instant et hochèrent la tête.

« Bobby, on va récupérer nos affaires, on se retrouve sur le parking dans deux minutes ! »

Il s'avéra cependant que tout le monde était prêt à lever les voiles moins d'une minute plus tard. _La peur donne des ailes_, constata Dean avec amertume.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? » demanda Sam.

« Aucune idée, le plus loin possible ! Elle ne sait pas encore que vous êtes là mais elle ne tardera pas à le découvrir, elle est très forte… » expliqua Ruby en montant à l'arrière de l'Impala pendant que Bobby et Missouri grimpaient dans un vieux pick-up rouillé.

Les minutes et les miles défilaient et seul le vrombissement du moteur se faisait entendre dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Apparemment, Ruby n'avait pas l'intention de justifier sa disparition soudaine quelques mois auparavant, juste après l'explosion du commissariat qui avait coûté la vie à l'Agent Henricksen. Seulement, elle n'avait pas pris en compte la détermination de Sam à découvrir la vérité.

« Tu vas nous expliquer où t'étais passée, maintenant ? » demanda-t-il assez brusquement.

« J'ai été plutôt occupée, comme tu peux t'en douter. Après vous avoir donné les protections contre Lilith, j'ai tenté d'infiltrer son groupe pour obtenir des informations et l'éloigner de vous. J'ai lamentablement échoué mais j'ai eu moins pu rallier quelques personnes à notre cause. La politique totalitaire de Lilith ne plaît pas à tous les démons ! » expliqua Ruby qui se révéla bien plus bavarde qu'elle-même ne l'aurait cru possible.

« Notre cause ? » demanda Dean, un sourcil arqué, les yeux toujours fixés sur la route.

« Oui, notre cause. Tu sais, empêcher l'armée démoniaque de détruire le monde et de réduire l'humanité au titre de légende. » Ruby leva les yeux, consciente que l'aîné Winchester l'observait à la dérobée dans le rétroviseur intérieur.

« Et où sont tes petits copains ? Ils ont déserté les bataillons pour aller se planquer de Lilith ? »

Dean ralentit l'allure et tourna sur un petit chemin de terre qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt.

« Non, ils sont toujours à ses côtés. Je me suis fait démasquer mais ils auront peut-être plus de chance que moi. »

La route était bloquée par une épaisse chaîne d'acier sur laquelle était accroché un panneau signalant "Propriété privée, passage interdit". Dean descendit, prit une paire de pinces coupantes dans le coffre et l'obstacle n'en fut plus un quelques secondes plus tard.

Sam attendit le retour de son frère pour continuer l'interrogatoire. « Comment peux-tu faire confiance à ces démons ? Si ça se trouve, ils vont te trahir – ou plutôt, NOUS trahir – à la première occasion. »

Les yeux de Ruby flamboyèrent. « Très bien, je peux vous laisser vous démerder tout seuls si vous voulez. Quand on voit ce que ça a donné les fois précédentes… Après tout, c'est pas moi qui en souffrirait le plus si l'Enfer venait à se déverser sur Terre ! »

« Epargne-nous tes discours alarmistes, on peut très bien se débrouiller sans toi ! » cracha Sam, hors de lui.

« Mais oui, bien sûr ! Dean est censé être mort mais le voici en chair et en os ! Je m'en plains pas mais le prix à payer risque d'être très cher pour des millions de gens ! Tu veux jouer au plus fort, soit. Je me casse. »

Dean tenta de calmer la situation malgré la blessure occasionnée par les mots de la jeune femme. « La demoiselle marque un point. Il faut savoir prendre des risques. On a été beaucoup trop loin pour jouer la carte de la prudence, maintenant... »

Les paroles de son frère apaisèrent quelque peu la colère de Sam. « Oui, bon… d'accord, on n'a pas vraiment le choix de toute façon. L'union fait la force, je suppose. »

« C'est pour ça que les deux vieux croûtons sont là, eux aussi ? Pour l'union ? » railla Ruby au risque de décupler la colère de Sam et d'éveiller celle de Dean.

Ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver. Dean freina brusquement et la tête de Ruby alla frapper l'appuie-tête du côté passager. Dean n'avait pas pensé au pick-up de Bobby qui les suivait de près sur le coup mais leur vieil ami avait toujours d'aussi bons réflexes puisqu'il n'avait à l'évidence pas embouti l'Impala.

« On peut savoir ce qui t'arrive ? » s'écria la jeune femme en passant deux doigts sur son front où se formait lentement une ecchymose de la taille d'une balle de golf.

« Tout d'abord tu fous mon frère en pétard, et j'aime pas ça du tout. Ensuite tu insultes les personnes qui nous sont restées fidèles jusque maintenant et j'aime pas ça non plus. Tu as dit que tu voulais te casser ? La voiture est à l'arrêt ! » Dean l'invita à sortir d'un geste de la main.

Ruby regarda Sam dans l'espoir qu'il intervienne en sa faveur mais il était encore plus remonté que son frère et son regard l'intimidait même si elle n'aurait jamais osé l'avouer. Elle se rendit compte alors qu'elle avait été trop loin et qu'elle devrait mettre de côté son arrogance et ses railleries si elle voulait que les choses fonctionnent telles qu'elle voulait qu'elles fonctionnent. Elle se racla la gorge, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait dire. « Oui, bon… Tu peux redémarrer Dean. »

Il haussa un sourcil en la regardant dans le rétroviseur. « Tu es sûre ? Tu vas pas nous faire une crise en apprenant que d'autres "vieux croûtons" vont bientôt venir nous rejoindre pour nous filer un coup de main au cimetière ? » demanda l'aîné en reprenant volontaire l'expression insultante de la jeune femme.

« Je crois que je pourrai vivre avec ! » répondit-elle avec mauvaise volonté.

Cela sembla suffire pour Dean qui redémarra sa voiture sans plus lui prêter la moindre attention. Sam, en revanche, avait toujours le regard fixé sur elle.

Ruby déglutit difficilement et tenta l'humour pour cacher son embarras. « Quoi ? J'ai un morceau de salade coincé entre les dents ? »

Sam ne répondit pas. Il la regarda encore quelques secondes avant de tourner la tête vers son frère. « Tu sais où on va, comme ça ? » Il montra la route d'un vaste mouvement du bras.

« Une vieille ferme ou une cabane de chasse abandonnée, je suppose… Personne ne viendra nous déranger si j'en juge l'état de la chaîne qui barrait la route tout à l'heure ; elle était presque cachée dans les ronces ! »

Sam hocha la tête, approuvant silencieusement. « Et comment on va faire pour les autres ? On leur avait donné rendez-vous au motel à vingt heures… »

Ruby s'imposa dans cette nouvelle conversation. « Si vous tenez à la vie de ces personnes, appelez-les immédiatement pour annuler. Je crains que Lilith ne brûle la ville toute entière ! »

« En pleine journée, tout de même… Les démons ne se sont jamais risqués à s'exposer au grand public ! » raisonna Sam.

« Les démons ont peut-être changé d'avis en prenant pour acquis l'ouverture de la porte et le déversement de l'Enfer sur Terre… »

Sam serra les poings. Il n'était pas en colère contre Ruby (ou plutôt, moins que quelques minutes auparavant) mais contre lui-même. Même s'ils parvenaient à refermer la porte après qu'il l'ait ouverte pour sauver Dean, des centaines d'innocents allaient très probablement mourir. En ramenant son frère de l'Enfer, il avait également donné beaucoup plus d'ambition et d'assurance à leurs ennemis de toujours.

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et passa quatre coups de fil. Le temps qu'il finisse de prévenir leurs alliés du danger qui planait au-dessus de leur tête, ils étaient arrivés à une vieille ferme qui semblait tenir debout par pur miracle. Heureusement, la partie habitable était en meilleur état que le reste du domaine qui avait dû être magnifique, quelques années auparavant. Dean se gara sur le côté de la bâtisse, de manière à ce que personne ne puisse voir la voiture en arrivant par la route.

« Tout le monde a été prévenu, c'est bon. Mais j'ai été incapable de leur expliquer comment venir ici, je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à la route et je doute que le chemin qu'on a pris soit mentionné sur les cartes de toute façon… Faudra très probablement aller les chercher où qu'ils se trouvent. Ils appelleront dès qu'ils seront dans le coin, on n'aura plus qu'à aller les récupérer un par un. »

Sam parlait d'un ton factuel mais Dean sentait que quelque chose clochait chez son frère. « Hey Sammy, tout va bien se passer ! » garantit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait rassurante.

« Je l'espère… J'ai mis tellement de vies en danger que je n'ai vraiment pas le droit à l'échec, maintenant. » Il haussa les épaules et soupira. « Enfin, le temps n'est pas aux regrets ! Pas maintenant, en tout cas… »

Les deux frères et Ruby descendirent de voiture pour rejoindre Bobby et Missouri.

« Plus tard ! » affirma Dean en voyant leurs regards interrogateurs, sûrement en référence à son freinage plus que brutal quelques minutes plus tôt.

Tous ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée qui très bizarrement était restée en bon état et refusait de s'ouvrir sous les coups de pied que Dean y balançait. A bout de patience, ce dernier sortit un revolver et fit sauter la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit alors dans un grincement à faire frissonner le plus insensible des hommes. Alors que les chasseurs dégainaient leurs armes dans la perspective de fouiller la maison, Missouri entra sans plus attendre.

« S'il y avait la moindre présence ici, je serais capable de vous le dire alors baissez vos armes et essayez de faire un peu de lumière, il fait noir comme dans un four ici ! » se plaignit le médium en se guidant à la lueur de son briquet.

Les frères troquèrent leurs revolvers contre des lampes torches. Rapidement, ils enlevèrent l'épaisse couche de crasse qui recouvrait totalement les fenêtres, faisant ainsi pénétrer la lumière du soleil dont les rayons étaient visibles dans l'atmosphère hautement poussiéreuse de la maison. On aurait dit que l'on avait lancé des bombes fumigènes pour détecter les rayons infrarouges qui protégeaient l'accès à la pièce de collection la plus importante d'un prestigieux musée, comme dans les films d'action dont Dean raffolait tant.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, leurs mains étaient noires et collantes. Ils sortirent un instant pour les rincer dans le ruisseau qui traversait la propriété juste à côté de l'endroit où ils avaient garé les voitures. Très vite, la séance de toilette se transforma en une bataille d'eau dans les règles de l'art et quelques minutes plus tard, malgré la franche partie de rigolade, Dean et Sam durent s'arrêter et rejoindre les autres à l'intérieur, trempés de la tête aux pieds, grelottant comme deux malades atteints d'épilepsie.

« Heureusement pour vous, la cheminée n'est pas obstruée et j'ai pu faire du feu ! » les gronda gentiment Missouri, inquiet à l'idée qu'ils puissent tomber malades.

_Pourquoi s'inquiéter de la fin du monde quand on sait que je risque d'attraper un rhume ?_ se dit Sam qui essaya tant bien que mal de dissimuler son sourire en constatant que la même pensée avait traversé l'esprit de son frère.

Peu après, les deux Winchester riaient bêtement comme deux adolescents un peu crétins sous le regard affligés des trois autres qui ne comprenaient vraiment pas ce que la situation avait de drôle. D'ailleurs, selon l'avis de Dean, elle n'avait vraiment rien d'amusant mais le rire lui permettait de décompresser un peu. Il avait toujours fonctionné ainsi et ce n'était pas prêt de changer.

Le feu de Missouri, en plus de réchauffer tout le monde par le temps pluvieux et humide qui régnait au Wyoming à cette époque de l'année, avait l'avantage d'éclairer la pièce lorsque le soleil commença à baisser dans le ciel mordoré et rosâtre. Il avait été convenu que Missouri resterait dans leur "quartier général" sous la protection de Ruby pendant que Bobby récupérerait Jefferson et Tamara et que les frères, de leur côté, iraient chercher Ellen et Jo.

Ce fut Tamara qui appela la première. Bobby les quitta après qu'ils lui aient tous souhaité une bonne chance, même s'ils savaient pertinemment que la chance n'avait strictement rien à voir dans cette histoire. Puis Ellen appela à son tour. Il s'avéra qu'elle se trouvait avec Jo et qu'ils pourraient faire d'une pierre deux coups. Sam griffonna leurs coordonnées sur un bout de papier qui était miraculeusement resté sec dans la poche arrière de son jean et les frères quittèrent la ferme à leur tour.

« C'était quoi ton show tout à l'heure, avec Ruby et ton regard de la mort ? » s'enquit Dean alors qu'ils roulaient à vive allure sur une route départementale en pleine campagne où seuls quelques épouvantails leur tenaient compagnie.

« J'étais juste en colère contre elle ! » se justifia Sam. Il soupira et remonta ses jambes, appuyant ses genoux contre le tableau de bord.

« Faut que je note dans mon petit carnet d'éviter de me mettre en rogne, à l'avenir… T'es carrément flippant, mec ! » Dean observa son frère dans l'attente d'une réaction qui ne manqua pas d'arriver.

Sam fulmina. Les muscles de son visage devinrent plus tendus qu'une corde à linge et la veine de sa tempe devint énorme. « Elle m'avait promis de t'aider. Elle m'avait promis de t'éviter l'Enfer. Elle avait menti, et maintenant je suis obligé d'ouvrir cette putain de porte et de déclencher une putain d'Apocalypse ! » éructa-t-il.

Le visage de Dean devint livide. « Tu n'es pas obligé d'ouvrir la porte… »

Sam tourna la tête vers lui si vite qu'il manqua de peu de se faire un torticolis. « Ne dis pas de bêtises, bien sûr que je suis obligé ! Je te laisserai pas tomber, peu importe le prix à payer ! Il n'empêche que j'en veux à Ruby ! Ca n'aurait sûrement rien changé à notre problème mais j'aurais préféré la vérité, parce que j'ai l'impression qu'elle se sert de nous à sa guise comme de vulgaires marionnettes ! »

« Du calme, Hulk… Je vois pas trop où est le problème avec Ruby, du moment qu'elle va dans le même sens que nous ! Bon, c'est sûr qu'elle t'a menti mais c'était la seule manière pour elle de t'approcher sans que tu ne la renvoie en Enfer ! » Dean secoua la tête. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il essayait de trouver des excuses au démon. Après tout, il ne connaissait pas vraiment ses réelles motivations. Etait-elle vraiment désintéressée ou poursuivait-elle un dessein particulier ?

« Enfin… Vaut mieux l'avoir avec nous que contre nous, on a déjà assez de Lilith sur le dos ! » lâcha Sam. Il fallait bien qu'il se fasse une raison pour avancer. S'il continuait à ressasser les mauvais souvenirs et les mauvaises expériences comme il le faisait, il allait finir par exploser. « Tourne à gauche. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Tourne à gauche ! » répéta Sam.

Dean freina d'un coup sec et donna un grand coup de volant pour ne pas manquer la sortie. Les pneus crissèrent quelque peu mais la trajectoire de la voiture était parfaite.

« Préviens-moi plus tôt la prochaine fois ! » grommela l'aîné qui avait eu peur pour sa voiture.

« Désolé… » marmonna Sam tout penaud. « Tu vois la petite ville là-bas ? Ellen m'a dit qu'elles étaient dans une petite maison rouge à côté de l'église. » Le cadet montra du doigt le clocher illuminé par deux gros projecteurs qui dépassait de l'immonde masse grisâtre de la ville du nom de Douglas.

« Je suis sûr qu'ils ont même pas d'école pour leurs gosses mais ils ont une belle église toute blanche… Bienvenue à Ploucland ! » lança Dean faussement joyeux.

« Que de préjugés sur les gens du Wyoming ! » taquina Sam. « Et puis je ne te connaissais pas si fervent défenseur de l'école ! »

« Hey, j'ai quand même été jusqu'au lycée et j'aurais pu aller à la fac moi aussi ! C'est juste que ça me plaisait pas du tout ! Mais c'est quand même super important, surtout pour les pauvres gosses qui sont coincés dans le trou du cul du monde et dont la seule option de carrière est l'élevage de vaches ou caissier à la supérette du vieux Billy ! »

« Et c'est censé être moi le plus prétentieux et snobinard des deux ? » s'étouffa Sam.

« Ne renie pas ta véritable nature Mister Stanford ! Rejoins le côté obscur de la Force ! »

Sam éclata de rire. Plaisanter avec son frère lui faisait un bien fou, et renforçait encore un peu plus sa détermination à ouvrir la porte en dépit des conséquences catastrophiques qui en découleraient. Il ne voyait pas la vie sans Dean, n'imaginait pas une seule seconde pouvoir être séparé de lui à nouveau.

« Tu tâcheras de pas trop fricoter avec les filles du coin, on sait même pas s'ils connaissent le savon par ici… » conseilla Sam avec le plus grand sérieux.

Le visage de Dean s'illumina d'un grand sourire et il donna une tape sur l'épaule de son frère. « Ca c'est mon garçon ! T'inquiète pas, je veux pas choper de morpions ! Et puis… je te reste fidèle mon amour ! »

Sam le frappa dans le biceps et Dean fit un écart sur la route.

« Quoi ?! J'essayais juste de rentrer dans le moule ! Tu sais, dans ce genre de village, la consanguinité doit être énorme ! Tous de la même famille… »

Sam grimaça et exprima son dégoût profond avec un petit bruit guttural. « Dean tu deviens gore là… Si tu tiens au cuir de ta voiture, arrête de dire des horreurs avant que je vomisse partout ! »

Dean lâcha le volant quelques secondes pour lever les mains, signe qu'il battait en retraite. « OK, je me tais ! Si tu veux vomir tu me le dis et je m'arrête du côté ! »

Sam le regarda bizarrement l'espace d'un instant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? » s'inquiéta Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je me disais qu'en fait, dans ce genre de village, les chèvres devaient en prendre pour le compte aussi ! » expliqua Sam comme s'il parlait de la météo.

Ce fut au tour de Dean de faire une grimace écœurée. « T'es plus ignoble que moi encore ! »

« Je suis un snobinard de Stanford, ne l'oublie jamais ! » se vanta Sam avec un air fier qui ne lui correspondait pas du tout.

Les deux hommes passèrent les quelques minutes suivantes à balancer un tas d'horreurs et de clichés sur les petites villes de campagne des Etats-Unis avant de parvenir à l'église et de repérer la Mustang d'Ellen garée devant une petite maison rouge, comme prévu. Lorsqu'ils descendirent de voiture, ils s'aperçurent que leurs amies les attendaient sur le porche. Et dans le ridicule carré d'herbe qui bordait le devant de la demeure, une petite chèvre aux longs poils crottés à la couleur incertaine les observait d'un œil torve.

Dean eu machinalement un mouvement de recul, percutant son frère.

« Oh la… J'ai peur, Sammy ! »

Sam eut un sourire mesquin. « T'inquiète pas, je t'échangerai pas pour de l'herbe ! »

Les femmes s'avancèrent vers eux avec les sourcils froncés et Sam se demanda si elles avaient entendu leur étrange conversation. Ils s'étaient attendus à des retrouvailles assez tendues car ils n'avaient plus vraiment pris ni donné de nouvelles jusqu'à maintenant mais tout se passa relativement bien, mis à part que Jo ne parvenait pas à les regarder dans les yeux même si son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion. Ils échangèrent les quelques banalités d'usage avec leur brio habituel, évitant le sujet du pacte avec une très grande facilité. Ils auraient tout le temps d'en parler une fois qu'ils seraient tous rentrés à la ferme.

« Ellen, vaudrait mieux laisser la Mustang ici je pense ! Moins il y a de voitures, moins on risque d'être repérés ! »

La tenancière du Roadhouse jeta un regard désolé vers la voiture de collection puis hocha brièvement la tête. « Oui, bien sûr, je comprends. Gardons profil bas jusque dimanche soir ! » approuva-t-elle.

Sur le chemin du retour, l'ambiance se détendit peu à peu et Dean engagea la conversation, posant tout un tas de questions aux deux femmes. Sam sourit intérieurement en pensant que son frère savait vraiment y faire pour flatter l'intérêt des femmes. Ils apprirent ainsi qu'Ellen avait rebâti le relais routier à l'aide de la somme astronomique qu'elle avait touché à la mort d'Ash qui était en fait multimillionnaire et ne l'avait jamais dit à personne, que Jo vivait toujours à Duluth dans le Minnesota et qu'elle s'était construit une belle réputation dans le milieu des chasseurs ainsi que quelques autres détails au final peu intéressants.

L'Impala fonçait sur les routes totalement désertes et Dean alluma la radio lorsque les conversations s'essoufflèrent jusqu'à mourir totalement. Il sifflait une chanson de Black Sabbath d'un air absent lorsque des crépitements se firent entendre et que le moteur crachota pour se couper l'instant d'après.

« Et merde, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ? » râla-t-il, agacé que sa voiture lui joue aussi souvent des tours depuis quelques temps.

« Dean, faut que tu redémarres ! » pressa Sam d'une voix mal assurée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'essaye de faire, gros malin ? » Dean leva les yeux au ciel. Son frère faisait parfois des réflexions bizarres aux moments les plus inopportuns.

« Il faut qu'on parte d'ici genre tout de suite ! » insista le cadet.

Dean était sur le point de s'énerver lorsqu'il comprit la gravité de la situation ; une ombre gigantesque passa devant la lune, les privant un court instant de toute lumière. La seconde suivante, un immense nuage de fumée noire se rua sur la voiture et Jo poussa un hurlement strident. Le choc produisit un bruit sourd, comme un bélier lancé sur la porte d'une citadelle assiégée. La violence de l'assaut fut telle que la voiture chavira très dangereusement sur le côté droit. Les démons martelèrent la carrosserie et les fenêtres de coups mais celles-ci ne cédèrent pas, comme si la providence divine était de leur côté, au final.

Et soudain, plus rien. Le nuage repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Dean soupira, croyant naïvement qu'ils étaient tirés d'affaire. Ses espoirs furent réduits à néants lorsque Sam tourna frénétiquement la clé dans le démarreur, effrayé par la nuée d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants possédés qui se déversaient des champs environnants par dizaines et qui courraient vers eux.

« Démarre saloperie de voiture, DEMARRE ! » cria-t-il, faisant sursauter tout le monde à l'intérieur de la voiture.

L'Impala refusa cependant de lui obéir et l'instant d'après, la foule aux yeux plus noirs que la nuit elle-même encerclait la voiture, attaquant avec plus de violence encore que le nuage de fumée. Cette fois-ci, les vitres ne résistèrent pas et des bras s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur. Dean repoussait ses assaillants à l'aide du Colt tandis que les autres devaient se débrouiller avec de simples dagues et de l'eau débite. Cependant, les munitions s'amenuisaient très rapidement.

« JO, NON ! » hurla Ellen.

Un jeune homme roux bâti comme une armoire à glace avait brisé la vitre arrière droite d'un coup de point et tirait la jeune chasseuse par les cheveux, essayant de la faire sortir de la voiture. Fort heureusement, la ceinture de sécurité la retint. Le démon avança une main tâtonnante pour essayer de la détacher mais Ellen attrapa son bras et lui trancha la main d'un violent coup de couteau. Le démon hurla et se retira pour être aussitôt remplacé par un autre tout aussi agressif.

Sam aurait aimé aider les femmes à l'arrière mais il faisait lui-même face à une minuscule jeune fille asiatique qui compensait sa petite taille par une perversité inouïe. La douleur de l'eau bénite qui attaquait sa peau en la transformant en un magma de chairs à vif ne semblait pas la gêner outre mesure et elle frappait à des endroits où elle était sûre de faire très mal : les tempes, le cou, l'entrejambe… Le mètre quatre-vingt-quatorze de Sam n'ayant pas une grande liberté de mouvement dans l'habitacle de la voiture, il se laissa rapidement submerger et lorsque le démon ouvrit la portière et tenta de le traîner à l'extérieur comme s'il ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une fillette, il ne dut son salut qu'à son frère qui logea la dernière balle du Colt dans la tête de la jeune fille.

Au même moment, à l'arrière, Jo était de nouveau dans une situation particulièrement dangereuse. Sa mère étant occupée à défendre sa propre vie face à un gamin d'une douzaine d'année singulièrement repoussant, personne ne put lui venir en aide. Une multitude de poings s'abattirent sur son visage, faisant gicler le sang un peu partout dans la voiture, maculant ses cheveux blonds d'un rouge sombre. Elle tomba inconsciente et fut happée hors de la voiture avant que personne n'ait eu le temps de réagir.

Au début, Ellen ne comprit pas pourquoi les démons, qui avaient clairement l'avantage jusque là, battaient subitement en retraite. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour vérifier comment se portait sa fille, elle s'aperçut que Jo n'était plus à côté d'elle et que les démons s'étaient attroupés un peu plus loin, chacun poussant les autres pour chercher à frapper un corps inerte et terriblement rouge qui gisait sur le sol. Ellen poussa le cri le plus horrible que Sam ait jamais entendu et tenta de sortir pour aller récupérer sa fille mais sa ceinture était bloquée.

« Ellen, on peut plus rien pour elle, c'est trop tard ! » tenta de la raisonner Dean.

Ellen ne l'entendit même pas. Elle se battit un moment contre la boucle de la ceinture puis décida que trancher directement les sangles était un moyen beaucoup plus rapide d'arriver à ses fins. Sam se pencha vers l'arrière juste à temps pour la rattraper par le col de sa veste. A ce même moment, Dean parvint à redémarrer la voiture et pressa la pédale de l'accélérateur jusqu'à avoir le pied au plancher. Le moteur de l'Impala hurla comme jamais mais ce n'était pourtant pas suffisant pour couvrir les cris de désespoir d'Ellen qui tentait par tous les moyens de sortir par la fenêtre. Fort heureusement pour elle, Sam était beaucoup plus fort et la retint sans trop de difficulté jusqu'à ce qu'elle se laisse tomber sur la banquette arrière, complètement amorphe.

« Ma petite fille… Ma petite fille… » murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, le regard complètement hagard.

Jo était morte.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Alors je dois vous dire qu'il s'agit certainement du chapitre qui me plaît le moins dans cette fic, du moins jusque maintenant (puisque je n'ai toujours pas terminé de l'écrire, hum... ; ) Entre le tourbillon d'action du chapitre précédent et la bataille épique (enfin... j'espère) qui va suivre, fallait faire retomber un peu la pression et que les frères trouve un semblant de plan auquel s'accrocher.**

**En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre de transition vous plaira quand même un minimum! Si ça peut vous rassurer, le prochain chapitre est infiniment meilleur **

* * *

Chapitre VII – Les derniers préparatifs

Tout ce dont Sam et Dean avaient envie, c'était de se laisser aller, de déverser leur trop plein d'émotions en hurlant et frappant dans tout ce qui bouge. Mais le danger était toujours trop proche, et l'aîné devait se concentrer pour ne pas quitter la route et percuter un arbre pendant que son cadet s'efforçait de ramener Ellen parmi eux.

« Sam, ça sert à rien, faut lui laisser le temps… » intervint Dean d'une voix rauque comme s'il n'avait pas parlé depuis des semaines.

Un rire jaune s'étrangla dans la gorge de Sam. « Le temps ?! Quel temps, Dean ? Du temps, on n'en a pas ! » Il regarda sa montre et secoua la tête en soupirant ; ses soupçons étaient confirmés. « On est officiellement samedi matin. Jo est morte, Ellen est complètement H.S. et demain soir, ça sera la fin du monde et… »

Dean ne laissa pas Sam terminer sa phrase ni continuer sur le fil de sa pensée ; il lui décocha un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Pas très fort, mais suffisant pour que la douleur surprenne Sam. Suffisant pour réveiller toutes les autres souffrances que le choc avait anesthésiées. Sam ferma les yeux en grimaçant.

Dean observa son frère, soudain très inquiet de son silence alors qu'il avait justement cherché à le faire taire. « Sammy ? »

« Ca fait mal… »

Dean mordit sa lèvre inférieure, mais ne s'excusa pas. Regarder son frère souffrir n'était pas un spectacle des plus agréable mais était largement préférable à une crise de nerfs.

« Cette chienne frappe fort… Enfin, _frappait_. Heureusement qu'ils ne pouvaient pas nous tuer ou ils n'auraient pas hésité ! » remarqua Sam en passant un doigt sur l'hématome qui était en train de se former sur sa tempe gauche.

« Comment ça, ils ne pouvaient pas nous tuer ? » s'exclama Dean qui regardait plus son frère que la route fort heureusement totalement déserte.

« Dean, réfléchis une minute ! S'ils me tuent, je peux pas ouvrir la porte. S'ils te tuent, je n'ai plus aucune raison de le faire ! »

« Oh… » Dean était stupéfait de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. « Enfin, je suppose que s'ils avaient pu nous neutraliser, ils m'auraient utilisé contre toi pour que tu ne refermes pas la porte ! »

« C'est très probable, oui. On l'a échappé belle, tout à l'heure ! » Sam passa les doigts sur tout son visage puis palpa l'ensemble de son corps pour constater avec soulagement qu'il n'avait rien de grave ; il avait de nombreuses contusions au visage et la moitié de son corps serait probablement recouvert de bleus le lendemain mais aucune fracture n'était à déplorer.

« Ma petite fille… » répéta Ellen à l'arrière.

Mais Sam ne l'écoutait pas. Désormais, il était inquiet pour son frère. « Dean, comment ça va ? »

« Assez bien pour rouler ma voiture et soutenir une conversation. C'est pas aujourd'hui que tu vas te débarrasser de moi, désolé chéri ! »

_Assez bien pour faire des vannes moisies, aussi_ ! ajouta Sam intérieurement.

« Au fait, génie ! Tu t'es planté tout à l'heure… Ils auraient très bien pu nous tuer tous les deux sans problème ! » Dean arborait un petit sourire satisfait et refusa d'en dire plus pour que son frère lui demande de s'expliquer.

Sam claqua la langue pour montrer son impatience – ou son mépris, Dean ne le savait pas et ne cherchait vraiment pas à le savoir.

« Ils n'ont pas vraiment besoin de nous, en réalité. Ils peuvent très bien nous buter et récupérer le Colt pour ouvrir eux-mêmes la porte ! » expliqua Dean sur un ton fiévreux, heureux d'avoir pour une fois trouvé un argument surpassant celui de son frère.

Sam ne laissa cependant pas le temps à Dean de savourer sa victoire plus longtemps. « Dean, ça t'arrive d'écouter quelque chose et de t'intéresser à ce que les autres font de temps en temps ? Ca fait des mois que Bobby et moi on a réussi à immuniser le Colt contre les forces du mal. L'arme a été bénie, aucun démon ne peut la toucher. C'est basique mais très efficace. »

Le sourire de Dean s'effaça instantanément. « Merde alors ! »

Sam tenta de le raisonner. « Ne fais pas cette tête, c'est une très bonne chose ! Ca empêche les démons de l'utiliser et ça nous a sauvé la vie par la même occasion. » Voyant que son frère boudait toujours comme un enfant, Sam ajouta : « Mais c'était bien pensé quand même, dans un sens morbide et défaitiste… »

Dean ne dit rien mais Sam aperçut le coin de ses lèvres se retrousser en un minuscule sourire.

« Faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu fais à toujours faire en sorte que je me sente mieux quand je sors une connerie… Quand c'est le contraire, je me fous de ta gueule pendant des heures ! » expliqua Dean, les yeux rieurs.

« Que veux-tu… Je suis le fils prodige ! » railla Sam.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda Dean, faussement vexé.

« Que je suis absolument génial et que tu crains vraiment ! » répondit Sam en le toisant.

Dean voulut lui donner un coup dans l'épaule mais jugea que son frère en avait assez pris quelques minutes auparavant. Un sanglot d'Ellen sur la banquette arrière les ramena à la réalité. Ils venaient d'être attaqué par une cinquantaine de démons, Jo en était morte, et eux faisaient de l'humour…

Sam, de son côté, constatait avec horreur la même chose que son frère. Il se dit alors que le monde pourrait totalement s'écrouler qu'il s'en moquerait éperdument si son frère était à côté de lui et cela lui faisait atrocement peur. Tout le monde le lui avait dit et répété ces derniers mois ; Dean était sa plus grande faiblesse, et cela pouvait se révéler dangereux pour les autres. _Tant pis_, pensa-t-il, _le choix est déjà fait depuis longtemps_ !

« On va bientôt arriver… Tu crois qu'ils nous ont suivi ? » s'inquiéta Dean.

« Je pense pas, non… Un nuage géant, ça passe pas inaperçu ! Et s'ils avaient vraiment voulu nous chopper, on serait jamais arrivé aussi loin. »

Les coups d'œil permanents que Dean jetait dans les rétroviseurs montraient bien qu'il n'était pas totalement convaincu mais ils arrivèrent à la ferme sans encombre. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la voiture, Sam grimaça en constatant l'état désastreux de l'Impala. Il grimaça encore plus en remarquant que Dean avait minimisé ses blessures ; sa démarche était un peu raide et un filet de sang coulait de sa cuisse.

Ne voulant pas vexer son frère, il ne releva pas et ouvrit la portière arrière pour extirper Ellen de la voiture. Il la porta plus qu'il ne la supporta jusqu'à l'intérieur où les attendaient les autres. En les voyant, Missouri et Tamara poussèrent un petit cri de surprise pendant que Bobby enlevait brusquement sa casquette, le visage grave. Jefferson comme Ruby ne montrèrent aucun signe d'affection ou de commisération.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda la jeune blonde à peine Ellen installée sur l'un des lits de camp que Bobby avait déniché Dieu sait où pendant leur absence.

« La bande de Lilith nous a attaqué sur le chemin. Ils ont eu Jo, et maintenant Ellen est complètement dans les vapes ! » expliqua brièvement Sam en s'installant précautionneusement à l'une des rares chaises qui tenaient encore debout.

« Je pense pouvoir faire quelque chose pour elle… » marmonna Missouri en fouillant dans son gigantesque sac de cuir. Elle en sortit des tonnes et des tonnes de choses, si bien que Dean dut se retenir de ne pas faire une blague sur Mary Poppins.

L'heure suivante, Ellen avait ingurgité l'étrange breuvage concocté par la vieille afro-américaine et en était à la fois revigorée et calmée. Evidemment, la mort de sa fille faisait toujours des ravages en elle mais elle avait retrouvé la capacité de penser et de s'exprimer. Sam et Dean, quant à eux, avaient désinfecté leurs plaies et appliqué un cataplasme boueux et odorant sur leurs contusions qui leur donnait l'air de militaires en mode camouflage. Le parfum n'était pas agréable mais le remède faisait effet.

Désormais, chacun allait de sa théorie et donnait ses prévisions quant au déroulement de la soirée du lendemain. Dean et Tamara se montraient résolument optimistes, contrairement aux autres qui attendaient une fin malheureuse.

Sam de son côté ne disait rien, perdu dans ses pensées. Il se détestait pour ce qui était en train de se passer et n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment les autres parvenaient à ne pas le lui reprocher. Jo était morte et c'était entièrement de sa faute, et pourtant Ellen ne semblait pas lui en vouloir. Au contraire, elle semblait diriger toute sa haine et sa révolte contre Lilith et Sam songea qu'il était sûrement meilleur pour lui d'en faire de même. Au lieu de culpabiliser inutilement et de se lamenter sur son propre sort, il canalisa la rage qui bouillonnait en lui vers le démon à l'apparence de fillette ; il s'avéra que ce n'était pas plus compliqué que cela. C'était même beaucoup plus simple pour lui d'avoir quelqu'un à blâmer pour ses propres erreurs.

« Je propose qu'on y aille tous dès minuit pour un effet de surprise ! » proposa Tamara.

Dean secoua la tête. « Ils seront déjà prêts à nous recevoir, Lilith est loin d'être stupide ! On ferait mieux d'y aller au dernier moment, histoire de pouvoir se préparer un maximum avant le baroud d'honneur. » opposa-t-il.

« Je suis d'accord avec le garçon ! » tonna une voix caverneuse qui appartenait à Jefferson.

« On ira quand on sera prêt. Ni plus tôt ni plus tard. » dit simplement Sam. Il ne cherchait pas à entrer dans le débat ; il venait juste de prendre une décision. Il sentait que s'il ne le faisait pas, personne ne le ferait et il fallait absolument qu'ils aillent tous dans la même direction, que ce soit la bonne ou pas. Bizarrement, personne ne contesta son autorité. Il en tira du réconfort et du courage et décida de continuer dans sa lancée.

« Il faut qu'on profite un maximum du temps qu'il nous reste avant de passer à l'offensive. Il faut refaire un maximum de balles pour le Colt, créer un gros volume d'eau bénite, éventuellement fabriquer des talismans anti-possession pour ceux qui n'en ont pas… » Il s'arrêta pour fixer Ruby.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle mal à l'aise.

« Ton poignard… Tu peux en fabriquer d'autres ? »

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « C'est très compliqué et très dangereux à fabriquer… »

Sam la coupa. « Tu peux ou pas ? »

« Je peux peut-être en faire un avant demain soir mais c'est vraiment pas certain ! » finit-elle par avancer.

« Bien… Mets-toi au travail tout de suite alors ! » Il fit une longue pause comme s'il débattait d'un point crucial avec lui-même puis poussa un long soupir résigné. « Je suppose qu'on devrait également prévenir un maximum de chasseurs de ce qu'il va se passer. Faire circuler l'information que Sam Winchester va ouvrir la porte des Enfers une nouvelle fois. »

« Certainement pas ! » protesta Dean d'un air indigné. « On aura déjà bien assez à combattre avec les démons, je veux pas en plus affronter une armée de Gordon en puissance pour sauver tes fesses ! »

« Crois-moi, une fois que j'aurai ouvert la porte, ils auront d'autres préoccupations que ma personne. »

« Mais si on s'en sort, tout le monde voudra ta peau ! Tu veux pas être fugitif jusqu'à la fin de tes jours quand même ? »

Sam commençait à être agacé par l'acharnement de son frère. « Ca changerait pas énormément de maintenant… Et puis avec d'autres chasseurs autour de nous, les démons auront plus de boulot pour nous empêcher de fermer la porte, c'est tout bénéfice. »

« Mais… »

Sam frappa du poing sur la table, faisant sursauter tout le monde. « Ca suffit Dean ! Si c'est le prix à payer pour éviter la fin du monde alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Je serai l'ennemi numéro 1 dans les deux camps mais tant pis, c'est nécessaire ! C'est toi qui me l'a dit tout à l'heure, il faut savoir prendre des risques. »

Dean n'était pas enchanté d'entendre ses propres arguments se retourner contre lui mais ne contesta pas, ravalant son instinct protecteur de grand frère. Il commençait à comprendre à quel point Sam avait besoin de tout mettre en œuvre pour éviter d'être responsable d'une apocalypse ; il n'y avait rien de plus normal.

« OK… c'est toi le chef ! »

Une nouvelle fois, personne ne s'éleva contre ce fait.

Les heures qui suivirent, tout le monde s'activait : Ruby tentait de créer une nouvelle arme efficace contre les démons, Ellen et Ruby bénissaient de grandes quantités d'eau avant de les mettre en bouteille (ils avaient trouvé un stock complet de vieilles bouteilles en verre à la cave), Bobby coulait méticuleusement de nouvelles balles pour le Colt, Jefferson et Tamara annonçaient l'ouverture imminente de la porte dans l'univers des chasseurs (personne ne remit en compte leur parole, tout le monde prétextant avoir toujours trouvé très louches la famille Winchester) et le frères nettoyaient toutes leurs armes, s'entretenant à voix basse.

« Sam… Demain soir, je veux pas que tu me quittes d'une semelle d'accord ? Tout le monde va tenter de t'atteindre alors tu resteras derrière moi compris ? »

« Dean, tais-toi deux secondes OK ? Je compte pas me sauver alors arrête de me stresser comme ça ! Tu te doutes bien que moi aussi, je veux garder un œil sur toi. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Bien sûr que oui ! » s'emporta Sam, s'attirant les regards curieux des autres. Il se racla la gorge et baissa la voix afin que seul son frère puisse l'entendre. « S'ils arrivent à te capturer… ils pourront me faire faire n'importe quoi… »

« N'importe quoi… » reprit Dean qui était à la fois touché et effrayé par le dévouement de Sam à son égard. « Dans ce cas, on n'a plus qu'à veiller l'un sur l'autre et tout ira bien ! »

« Ne répète pas ça à Bobby si tu veux pas entendre parler des Bisounours… » grommela Sam qui ne s'était toujours pas remis de cet affront fait par leur vieil ami au début de cette longue journée.

« Bon, je suis peut-être un peu trop idéaliste mais toi tu vois carrément tout en noir. Faut positiver ! Essaye de faire croire à tes troupes que tout est encore possible ! Tout le monde a besoin d'espoir tu sais… » sermonna Dean.

« J'ai déjà du mal à me faire à l'idée que vous suivez mes "ordres" alors croire que tout est possible… » Sam leva les yeux au ciel. « Mais je vais faire de mon mieux. Après tout, on a le Colt, Ruby a son poignard, on en aura peut-être un deuxième… Les chasseurs seront présents en masse… Si la réussite est possible, on a tout fait pour. »

Comme pour confirmer ses dernières paroles, Ruby poussa un cri triomphant. Elle tenait une des dagues préférées de Sam à la main et la lame brillait d'une lueur orangée diffuse. Le cadet des Winchester la regarda avec convoitise.

« Tu as réussi ? On a une nouvelle arme capable de tuer les démons ?! » s'empressa-t-il de demander.

« En effet ! » s'exclama Ruby, très fière d'elle. « Mais je ne pourrais pas en faire d'autre, ça demande trop d'énergie. » ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'elle devina la question que Sam allait ensuite poser.

Sam eut l'air déçu mais ne fit aucun reproche. Il ne remettait certainement pas en cause le talent des autres chasseurs mais Ruby était indéniablement la plus puissante de leurs alliés et il tenait à ce qu'elle soit en état de combattre le moment venu.

« Je peux ? » demanda-t-il en tendant la main.

Ruby déposa le manche du poignard dans sa paume et il resserra ses doigts autour de l'objet. Sam constata qu'il ressentait exactement la même chose que lorsqu'il tenait le Colt en main. Un sentiment de puissance, d'invulnérabilité.

Il fit quelques mouvements du poignet ; la lame glissait parfaitement dans les airs, tranchant des gorges imaginaires avec une facilité déconcertante.

« C'est parfait ! » jugea Sam avec une réelle chaleur dans la voix. Il tendit ensuite la dague à son frère du côté du manche.

« Tu veux pas le garder ? » demanda Dean, les sourcils froncés.

« Pas besoin puisque j'aurai le Colt. » Il développa sa pensée, voyant que son frère ne le suivait pas. « Si je dois ouvrir la Porte, faudra bien que je l'aie sur moi ! »

Dean hocha la tête, montrant qu'il avait compris. Cela ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup ; il s'était habitué à ce que ce soit lui qui ait le Colt en main. Mais une fois de plus, il savait que Sam avait raison. En constatant qu'absolument tout le monde était exténué, il regarda sa montre. Il était six heures du matin. Il étouffa un bâillement avant de proposer aux autres de se coucher et de prendre le premier tour de garde. Tous acceptèrent de bonne grâce.

Quelques minutes plus tard, malgré toute sa volonté, les paupières de Dean se fermèrent d'elle-même et il s'endormit sur la table. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était persuadé de n'avoir fermé les yeux qu'une courte poignée de secondes mais la lumière qui abondait dans la salle et la présence de son frère à ses côtés lui affirmèrent qu'il s'était trompé.

« Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillé ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée par le sommeil.

Sam haussa les épaules. « A quoi bon ? J'avais plus sommeil alors je t'ai laissé dormir, pas besoin de veiller à deux. »

Dean fit une grimace. « Les démons auraient pu nous trucider dans notre sommeil ! »

« Tu te serais réveillé si quelqu'un était entré, comme tout le monde ici ! Laisse passer, on n'y peut plus rien ! » assura Sam.

« Je ne te savais pas si philosophe dès le matin. »

« Euh… ce n'est pas parce que tu viens de te réveiller qu'on est le matin ! Il est déjà quinze heures, en fait. » fit Sam en tapotant sa montre du bout du doigt.

Dean se redressa et s'étira longuement, faisant craquer ses articulations et faisant rouler ses muscles endoloris. « Je vendrais mon âme pour une bonne douche ! » se plaignit-il

Sam le fusilla du regard ; Dean eut un sourire coupable et baissa brièvement les yeux.

« C'est juste une expression ! » se justifia-t-il en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Puis il tenta de changer de sujet. « Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire jusque demain soir ? »

Sam haussa les épaules, sa colère étant redescendue aussi vite qu'elle était montée. « Se reposer, se préparer… Profiter du calme, c'est peut-être la dernière fois ! »

Dean souffla, exaspéré. « Tu te rappelles de ce dont on a parlé ? »

« Oui oui, être positif, bla bla bla… » récita Sam à moitié convaincu. « J'aimerais tellement qu'on se casse de cet endroit pourri mais j'ai peur qu'on se fasse attaquer une nouvelle fois ! »

Ce fut Ruby qui offrit la solution. Tous les deux sursautèrent en entendant la voix de la jeune fille ; ils ne l'avaient pas vue approcher. « Je peux brouiller les pistes temporairement le temps d'un voyage. Mais il faudrait déjà trouver un endroit où aller pour ne pas perdre de temps à errer sur les routes. »

« On est sept, ça va être difficile de trouver un endroit où on ne serait pas séparés. » fit remarquer Dean.

« On pourrait squatter une maison vide en attente d'être vendue ou louée ! » avança Sam.

Ruby hocha la tête. « Je vais partir dans la ville la plus proche faire un tour de reconnaissance. Je reviens le plus vite possible. »

L'instant d'après, elle avait disparu. Les deux frères profitèrent du sommeil des autres pour aller faire leurs ablutions dans le petit ruisseau à l'extérieur malgré le froid mordant. Lorsqu'ils revinrent à l'intérieur, ils trouvèrent Missouri éveillée, occupé à relancer le feu dans la cheminée.

« Vous l'avez laissé mourir ! » reprocha-t-elle en disposant des petits rondins de bois de manière savante.

« On est pas vraiment experts en feu de cheminée, Missouri ! » opposa Sam.

Missouri ne répondit pas. Dean leva les yeux au ciel ; il était persuadé que s'il avait répondu la même chose de la même manière, la vieille femme l'aurait menacé d'une fessée ou d'une autre chose dans le même style. Jefferson et Bobby se levèrent peu de temps après, puis ce fut le tour de Tamara. Ellen dormait toujours à poings fermés.

« Missouri… Vous lui avez donné quelque chose ? » s'inquiéta Dean.

Elle eut l'air scandalisée par la question. « Tu demandes si je l'ai droguée ?! La réponse est non, évidemment ! C'est seulement le contrecoup du choc, c'est tout à fait normal ! »

Quelques heures plus tard, Ruby fut de retour. Voyant que tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle, elle se racla la gorge. « J'ai rien trouvé, cinq toutous de Lilith me sont tombés dessus. J'ai réussi à en tuer trois, les deux autres m'ont poursuivi pendant une éternité ! »

« T'es sûre d'avoir réussi à les semer ? » invectiva Sam.

« Bien sûr, sinon je ne serais pas revenue ici ! » rétorqua-t-elle avec humeur.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » demanda Dean, presque boudeur.

« On va rester ici, trancha Sam. On n'a pas vraiment le choix et puis de toute façon, le déplacement aurait été dangereux et surtout très pénible, avec le stock d'eau bénite à transporter. » Il regarda autour de lui et secoua la tête. L'endroit n'était vraiment pas à son goût ; c'était encore pire que la majorité des motels dans lesquels ils s'étaient reposés à travers tout le pays.

Cependant, ils disposaient d'un confort rudimentaire ; ils pouvaient s'allonger et se reposer sur des paillasses, ils avaient de l'eau à disposition et Bobby avait même ramené de quoi sustenter tout un régiment pendant une bonne semaine lorsqu'il était sorti chercher Tamara et Jefferson. Le seul inconvénient, comme Dean l'avait soulevé fort à propos un peu plus tôt, était qu'il ne pouvait pas se doucher. Alors, ils allèrent braver le froid et la morsure glaciale de l'eau du ruisseau pour se nettoyer de façon sommaire par groupe de deux ; l'un montait la garde pendant que l'autre faisait sa toilette.

Avant que le soleil ne disparaisse tout à fait dans le ciel, Dean regarda les dégâts occasionnés par les démons sur sa voiture. Les vitres étaient complètement explosées et la carrosserie toute cabossée mais rien de critique en définitive ; Dean avait eu beaucoup plus de travail après l'accident qui leur avait coûté la vie de leur père. L'intérieur en revanche serait plus difficile à récupérer : des tâches de sang imprégnaient le cuir un peu partout, l'une des ceintures avait été coupée et le plafond avait été éventrée par un coup de couteau malheureux.

Une odeur nauséabonde irrita le nez de Dean pendant son inspection méticuleuse. Il chercha rapidement et trouva vite l'objet du délit ; une main énorme était en train de pourrir sur le plancher. Dean grimaça, sortit un mouchoir d'une de ses poches et saisit la chose à deux doigts, peu désireux de la toucher. Il alla ensuite s'en débarrasser en la jetant dans des fourrés un peu plus loin.

La soirée passa lentement et l'ambiance était tendue comme un fil sur le point de se rompre. On parlait peu et chacun méditait dans son coin. D'un commun accord, ils se couchèrent de bonne heure. Cela leur permettrait d'être en forme pour le lendemain et surtout, le sommeil leur éviterait de trop s'affoler à la perspective de ce qui devait arriver le lendemain.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre plus court que les précédents, désolé. Mais je pense cependant qu'il devrait vous plaire, c'est l'un de mes préférés! Je peux vous assurer que pour le coup, je suis plus psychopathe que bisounours! (Kassdédi à Dex :P) Vous comprendrez en lisant : c'est violent, c'est glauque, c'est gore. **

**Quant à la fin... j'en rigole d'avance en imaginant vos réactions XD**

* * *

Chapitre VIII – Destinée

L'aube et son soleil rougeoyant les réveillèrent un à un. Une boule d'angoisse avait pris place dans l'estomac de chacun ; le jour J était arrivé et tous pensaient qu'ils courraient probablement à leur perte et à celle du monde qu'il connaissait. L'optimisme dont Dean et Tamara avaient fait preuve la veille s'était mystérieusement envolé, mu en doute qui grandissait de minute en minute.

Sam sentit très bien que tout le monde commençait à se poser des questions sur le bien-fondé d'une telle entreprise et il prit peur ; que ferait-il si tout le monde les abandonnait ? Pire, que ferait-il si les autres l'empêchaient d'ouvrir la porte ? Dean serait condamné à retourner en Enfer, et cela Sam ne pouvait le tolérer. Il décida qu'il était grand temps d'agir pour éviter à ses troupes (_ma ridicule armée_, souffla une petite voix pernicieuse dans sa tête) de trop penser et d'avoir le loisir de faire marche arrière.

« Que tout le monde se prépare, on part dans trente minutes ! » annonça-t-il d'une voix ferme et décidée qui cachait parfaitement son appréhension. Il se disait que s'il arrivait à se montrer sûr de lui, il redonnerait peut-être courage et confiance aux autres.

« Quoi, déjà ?! » s'étrangla Tamara.

« Ca sert à rien d'attendre plus longtemps, on ne sera pas plus prêt à la fin de la journée ! Autant en finir une bonne fois pour toute ! »

« En pleine journée, tout de même… » opposa prudemment Ellen, ne voulant pas froisser Sam.

Ruby vint à sa rescousse. « Comme je l'ai déjà dit à Sam et Dean, les démons prennent pour acquise l'ouverture de la porte. Ils sont persuadé que l'heure de leur avènement est imminente et ne font plus aucun effort pour se cacher. L'armée de Lilith a fait un véritable carnage dans la petite ville proche d'ici ; ils ont saccagé, brûlé, torturé et tué… Le monde entier sera bientôt au courant de l'existence des démons alors plus la peine de faire de chichis, on peut avancer à découvert ! En plus, si on attaque le jour, on aura plus de visibilités donc plus de chances de réussite ! »

Ce long discours fit chaud au cœur de Sam ; si les autres lui tournaient le dos, il resterait au moins Ruby. Il s'avéra cependant que tout le monde adhéra à cette idée et que personne ne comptait brusquement tourner sa veste. Pour cela, Sam éprouva encore plus de gratitude pour Ruby.

Quelques minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles ils mangèrent rapidement et réunirent leur mini arsenal de guerre dans les voitures. La centaine de miles qui les séparait du cimetière fut rapidement parcourue, Dean et Bobby roulant à toute allure sans se soucier d'un quelconque contrôle de police ; les forces de l'ordre était sûrement bien trop occupé à essayer de ramener le calme dans le sillon sanglant qu'avait laissé Lilith.

Une fois sur place, chacun s'arma de la tête aux pieds. Fusils, armes blanches, eau bénite… Lorsqu'ils se mirent en route à travers le long dédales de pierres tombales pour arriver jusqu'au caveau qui délimitait la frontière entre le monde et les Enfers, les frères étaient en tête de la procession. Missouri et Ellen les suivaient de près, encadrées par Jefferson et Tamara. Bobby et Ruby couvraient leur arrière.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » marmonna Dean.

Une grosse masse informe bloquait le chemin plus loin. Leur visage blêmit au fil de leur avancée ; il s'agissait d'une vingtaine de corps entassés les uns sur les autres dans des positions grotesques et obscènes. Les cadavres avaient été dénudés pour augmenter d'un cran l'horreur de la chose.

Ils continuèrent en contournant le tas de cadavres pour continuer sur un chemin d'horreur absolue ; sur chaque arbre qui bordait l'allée était cloué un corps, également entièrement déshabillé. La compréhension se fit rapidement dans l'esprit de Sam lorsqu'il remarqua les petits tas d'armes déposés aux pieds des arbres.

« Oh mon Dieu… Ce sont les chasseurs qui ont mordu à l'hameçon… » fit-il à voix basse, réprimant une tenace envie de dégobiller.

Dean attrapa fermement Sam par le bras pour l'arracher de la fascination morbide qui s'exerçait sur lui et le força à avancer.

Ils s'arrêtèrent cependant un peu plus loin lorsqu'ils aperçurent le dernier cadavre, crucifié sur l'arbre gigantesque qui était au centre de l'intersection entre deux allées du cimetière. Le corps était nu, comme tous les autres, mais quelque chose le différenciait nettement : il s'agissait d'une femme, et le corps avait nettoyé pour que la reconnaissance soit facilitée. C'était Jo, le visage tordu par la souffrance et dont les yeux grands ouverts reflétaient une terreur indicible.

Tous les regards se braquèrent alors sur Ellen, qui se tenait droite comme un "i". Sam craignit un instant qu'elle ne perde entièrement la tête mais elle se contenta d'observer le corps, les yeux humides.

« Quand on aura refermé la porte et réglé son compte à cette pute, on reviendra te détacher et s'occuper de toi. Je te le promets ma puce ! » Ellen se tourna vers le reste du groupe et s'exclama d'une voix dure et froide : « Allons-y. »

Ils reprirent leur marche et n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant d'arriver à destination. Les lieux étaient presque déserts ; seule une petite fille habillée d'une petite robe noire qui lui arrivait sous le genou et qui portait des souliers rouges vernis était là. Elle était assise sur la tombe d'un illustre inconnu, les mains calmement posées sur ses genoux et sifflotait d'un air tranquille. Elle se leva à leur arrivée.

« Je vois que tu n'es pas venu seul, Sammy ! »

« En effet, j'ai amené quelques amis à la fête. Où sont les tiens ? Je ne les vois pas. » répondit Sam, s'efforçant de ne pas se jeter sur elle pour l'étrangler. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait aucune chance, que l'apparence innocente de l'enfant tranchait sévèrement avec la puissance et la cruauté du démon qui l'habitait.

« Oh mais rassure-toi, ils ne sont pas loin ! Ils ramènent gentiment des brebis égarées ! » dit-elle d'un ton mystérieux.

Sam ne comprit pas de quoi elle voulait parler et leva doucement le Colt. Lilith secoua la tête, l'air malheureux. Puis elle leva deux doigts ; tout le monde se retrouva plaqué contre une tombe à l'exception de Sam et Dean.

« Un seul geste douteux et je les tue. » menaça-t-elle. « Maintenant ouvre la porte, qu'on en finisse ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne les tueras pas de toute manière ? » demanda Sam, ignorant délibérément l'ordre.

« Rien, évidemment. Mais je peux t'assurer que je prendrai bien plus de plaisir à tous vous traquer un par un et vous torturer jusqu'à la mort une fois que la porte sera ouverte et que je serai devenue la personne la plus puissante sur Terre ! » La petite fille n'avait plus l'air si innocent et si gentil, une lueur de barbarie et de folie dansant dans ses yeux verts.

Sam la dévisagea un court instant et s'avança vers le tombeau. Il posa le bout du canon du Colt contre la fente qui officiait comme serrure de la porte et se retourna vers son frère avec un regard entendu. Dean hocha la tête, montrant qu'il avait saisi.

« C'est parti… » murmura Sam pour lui-même en enfonçant le Colt jusqu'à la garde.

Dès lors, il n'eut plus rien à faire, le mécanisme se mettant en marche de lui-même : le pentagramme gravé dans la pierre effectua plusieurs rotations, brillant d'une lueur diffuse, et des cliquetis se firent entendre. Sam recula de plusieurs pas en toute hâte après avoir arraché le Colt de sa serrure ; la terre s'était mise à trembler et un grondement sourd remontait des profondeurs. Les deux battants de la portes s'ouvrirent quelques secondes plus tard avec une violence inouïe, découpant des morceaux de granit en rebondissant contre les parois du tombeau et laissant échapper un énorme nuage de fumée noire, bien plus large que celui qui avait attaqué l'Impala et ses occupants quelques heures auparavant.

Sam rejoignit son frère en quelques enjambées. Lilith, médusée par le spectacle avait relâché son étreinte sur les chasseurs qui avaient retrouvé la liberté de leurs mouvements.

Sam fut forcé de hurler pour se faire entendre. « Bientôt, la première salve de démons sera sortie et il n'y aura qu'un court instant pour refermer la porte ! Ruby, Dean et moi on se charge de distraire Lilith pendant ce temps ! Bon courage à tous ! »

Le flot des démons s'échappant de l'Enfer sembla s'amenuiser considérablement quelques secondes plus tard et le groupe de chasseurs se rua vers la porte pour la fermer. Lilith sortit enfin de sa contemplation et poussa un hurlement de rage. Cependant, avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'agir, les frères ainsi que Ruby l'encerclèrent ; Sam la menaçait avec le Colt, Dean et Ruby avec leur dague.

« Vous ne pensez tout de même pas pouvoir me battre avec _ça_ ? » s'esclaffa-t-elle.

« Et bien si, justement ! » rétorqua Sam. « Tu es peut-être puissante mais tu ne peux pas nous surveiller tous les trois en même temps. Si tu veux passer à l'attaque, il faudra que tu te concentres sur l'un d'entre nous et pendant ce temps, les deux autres auront tout le loisir de te régler ton compte sale petite garce ! »

L'insulte plus que les menace mit la petite fille hors de ses gonds. Dès lors, elle n'eut plus d'attention que pour Sam. Ses yeux jusqu'alors normaux devinrent d'un blanc laiteux et Sam pensa qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi terrifiant de toute sa vie ; il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un démon avec des yeux blancs et pour lui, rien n'était plus effrayant que l'inconnu.

« Espèce de petit crétin arrogant, tu seras le premier à mourir ! Je vais te… »

Les prédictions de Sam se révélèrent vraie ; Lilith se concentrait sur lui en oubliant complètement ses deux autres assaillants. Dean profita de ce moment d'égarement pour lancer son couteau en visant la cage thoracique. La petite fille sentit cependant le coup arriver car elle se retourna avec la rapidité d'un serpent et dévia la lame de sa trajectoire fatale au tout dernier moment. Toutefois, le poignard lui entailla profondément le flan.

« FILS DE PUTE, JE VAIS TE CREVER ! » hurla-t-elle. L'instant d'après, Dean décolla du sol pour aller heurter une pierre tombale qui se fissura lors de l'impact.

Sam visa et pressa la détente du Colt. « Non, non ! » s'exclama-t-il en constatant que l'arme s'était enrayée. _Hors service, comme la dernière fois !_ songea-t-il amèrement.

Il s'apprêtait à se jeter sur la fille lorsque celle-ci sembla retrouver ses esprits. D'un geste de la main, elle paralysa tous ses opposants une nouvelle fois.

« Les brebis arrivent ! » minauda-t-elle en bondissant d'excitation comme un enfant à Noël.

Sam comprit enfin ce qu'elle voulait dire. Des centaines d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants au regard effrayé avançaient, menacés par les démons de Lilith. Celle-ci leva les bras au ciel et s'adressa au sombre nuage aux proportions dantesques qui gravitait dans les airs juste au-dessus d'eux.

« VOICI VOS HÔTES ! SERVEZ-VOUS MES AMIS, SERVEZ-VOUS ! »

Le nuage se divisa en une multitude de colonnes de fumée noire qui se forgèrent un chemin à l'intérieur du troupeau d'humains en entrant par leurs bouches. Sam perdit alors tout espoir ; ils étaient à la merci de Lilith et près d'un demi millier de démons venait de grossir un peu plus son armée déjà imposante.

« Sam Winchester, tu as perdu. L'humanité sera bientôt un très mauvais souvenir. Et j'ai changé d'avis : tu mourras en dernier, après avoir vu le résultat de tes actions ! »

Elle partit d'un rire fou et incontrôlable, lançant sa tête en arrière et se tenant les côtes. Le rire mourut cependant très vite lorsqu'elle constata qu'un groupe non négligeable de démons avait rejoint le camp des humains et les avaient libérés de son emprise.

« TRAÎTRES ! Expliquez-vous, bande de mauviettes ! » rugit-t-elle.

Le démon responsable de cet affront s'avança vers elle, sans crainte. « Lilith, tous les démons ne partagent pas ton goût immodéré pour le carnage et la destruction. Tu sembles oublier que sans les humains, notre race ne peut plus se développer et est condamnée à s'éteindre ! Ainsi, nous ne te laisserons pas faire ! Et surtout, tu ne toucheras pas un cheveu de ce garçon qui nous a libéré de notre malheur ! »

Lilith répondit bien quelque chose mais Sam n'entendit pas quoi ; une clameur de tous les tonnerre résonna dans l'air pendant que les démons des deux camps se jetaient les uns sur les autres pour s'affronter et s'entredéchirer. Profitant de la confusion ambiante, Sam se précipita vers Dean qui reprenait à peine connaissance après s'être cogné la tête quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Sam, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda faiblement l'aîné.

« Plus tard ! Tu peux te lever ? »

Dean secoua la tête.

« Bon… Je reviens très vite, fais gaffe à toi ! » Sam zigzagua entre les combattants et personne ne lui prêta attention. Il trouva rapidement ses alliés et les exhorta à se remettre à la tâche. « C'est le moment ou jamais ! Dépêchez-vous ! »

Dean avait réussit à se relever et tous ses sens de chasseurs étaient en alerte lorsque Sam fut de retour. « Où sont les autres ? »

« Ils referment la porte, comme prévu ! Viens avec moi, on va les aider ! » lança Sam avant de faire demi-tour vers le caveau.

« Non ! Faut qu'on tue cette salope, sinon ça finira jamais ! » s'écria Dean qui sans plus attendre se lança dans la mêlée à la recherche de Lilith sans laisser le choix à son frère de réfléchir plus longtemps à la question.

Sam le rattrapa très vite et côte à côte, ils avancèrent vers l'endroit où la petite fille menait un combat acharné contre le démon qui lui avait tenu tête en prenant la défense des humains.

« Où est le Colt ? » demanda Dean.

« Il fonctionne plus ! L'ouverture de la porte l'a bousillé, encore une fois ! » expliqua Sam avec une grimace éloquente. Dean ayant lancé son couteau, ils n'avaient plus aucune arme pour lutter contre le chef de l'armée démoniaque.

Ce qui n'empêcha en rien l'aîné de héler Lilith en lui lançant un caillou au visage. « Nous revoilà, connasse ! »

Lilith réussit à assommer son adversaire et se dirigea vers eux avec promptitude. Craignant qu'elle ne blesse à nouveau son frère, Sam se jeta sur elle de tout son poids ; Lilith ne fut pas en mesure de le retenir et s'écroula sous sa corpulence. Il ne laissa pas passer sa chance et la rua de coups avec toute la force et la violence dont il était capable. Il sentit une bouffée de puissance monter en lui au fur et à mesure que Lilith se vidait de ses forces. Lorsqu'elle rejeta la tête en arrière pour tenter d'évacuer le nuage de fumée, Sam plaqua ses deux mains contre sa bouche si fort qu'il sentit des dents se déchausser.

« Oh non tu t'en tireras pas comme ça ! » lui promit-il avec haine.

Les yeux de Lilith étaient revenus à la normale, c'est à dire d'un vert profond. A cet instant, elle avait vraiment l'air d'une fillette apeurée mais Sam ne se laissa pas attendrir et recommença à la boxer sans relâche. Il sentait la chair se fendre et les os craquer sous la pluie de coups qu'il lui infligeait mais ne s'arrêta pas. Il continua encore et encore et toute vie finit par quitter la petite fille, le corps ne disposant plus assez de sang pour fonctionner.

« Sam… » dit simplement Dean qui observait son frère à la fois terrifié et écœuré.

Sam se releva en regardant ses mains rouges de sang. Les larmes se mirent à couler d'elle-même lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait entièrement perdu le contrôle de lui-même, qu'il avait laissé sa haine le dominer dans toute sa splendeur. Il avait tué un démon à mains nues alors qu'il savait cela tout à fait impossible. Avait-il finalement un côté démoniaque tapis au fond de lui, prêt à l'engloutir au premier faux-pas ?

Il s'avança vers son frère qui recula machinalement d'un pas. Il essaya de parler, de se justifier, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il détourna alors le regard pour constater que son frère n'était pas le seul à le dévisager. Tous les combats avaient cessé et le silence s'était brusquement fait ; les seuls sons que l'on entendait étaient les quelques démons qui fuyaient par la porte toujours ouverte.

Soudain, les démons d'un camp comme ceux de l'autre mirent un genou à terre et baissèrent la tête en signe de soumission. Seuls les humains restèrent debout, l'incrédulité se peignant sur leurs visage.

Au final, Azazel avait eu raison ; Sam était désormais à la tête d'une armée démoniaque et le titre d'Enfant-roi dont on l'avait affublé prenait tout son sens.

Sam hurla à la mort.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Parce que je viens de voir le 316, que j'avance pas mal sur la suite, voici un nouveau chapitre! Je sais pas trop quoi dire de plus, ce chapitre me paraît un peu... facile. **

**Sinon spoiler pour le 312 mais je pense que si vous me lisez, c'est que vous êtes assez avancés dans la S3!**

* * *

Chapitre IX – L'Enfant-roi

Sous le coup des émotions terriblement fortes qui s'abattaient sur lui, Sam se mit à suffoquer. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et il avait de plus en plus en plus de mal à respirer. Il porta une main à sa gorge avant de s'écrouler comme une masse quelques secondes plus tard.

Une foule de démons soucieux de bien se faire voir par leur nouveau chef se précipita vers lui pour le relever mais Dean s'interposa rapidement, leur barrant l'accès à son frère en se plantant juste devant lui.

« Le premier qui ose toucher un seul de ses cheveux, je le bute ! » hurla-t-il pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre. Il s'attendit à une nuée de protestations mais les démons baissèrent humblement la tête, comme si le fait d'être le frère du "messie" conférait à Dean un statut d'intouchable. Lorsqu'il constata que les démons ne l'attaqueraient pas, il se baissa pour vérifier l'état de Sam ; il s'était simplement évanoui.

« Est-ce que ma fille lui a fait du mal ? » demanda le démon qui avait pris la défense de Sam à peine sorti de l'Enfer.

« Votre fille ? » demanda Dean en fronçant les sourcils ; vouvoyer un démon lui faisait en effet étrange mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à parler familièrement à ce vieil homme qui dégageait une aura incroyable.

« Oui, Lilith… »

Dean était de plus en plus confus. « Mais tout à l'heure, vous aviez dit que sans les humains, les démons ne pouvaient pas subsister… J'en avais déduit que vous ne pouviez pas vous… reproduire ? »

« C'est exact. Lilith n'est pas ma fille dans le sens filial du terme. Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que c'est moi qui lui ai donné son statut démoniaque en Enfer. C'est moi qui ait fait d'elle ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Ou du moins ce qu'elle était… »

« Je vois… » Dean ne voyait pas vraiment et n'avait pas envie de réellement savoir comment on devenait un démon. Il avait lui-même craint d'en devenir un pendant de longs mois.

Sam commença à s'agiter et à marmonner des choses incompréhensibles. Dean oublia totalement le démon et sa fille et reporta toute son attention sur son frère ; il donna de petites tapes sur le visage.

« Réveille-toi, allez ! Reviens parmi nous Sammy ! » Dean fouilla la poche arrière de son jean et en tira une petite flasque d'eau bénite qu'il avait réservée pour le combat mais qu'il n'avait pas eu le loisir d'utiliser. Il la renversa d'un coup sur le visage de son frère.

Sam ouvrit brusquement les yeux et hoqueta de surprise. Dean lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se remettre debout ; après un moment d'hésitation, Sam l'accepta et fut de nouveau sur pieds. Il se força malgré lui à regarder l'armée de démons qui s'étendait à perte de vue dans le cimetière. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il constata que des colonnes de fumée noire traversaient toujours le ciel à la recherche d'un hôte à posséder.

« La porte… Elle n'est toujours pas fermée ?! » s'exclama-t-il. Il fit volte-face pour observer Bobby, Ellen, Ruby et les autres qui étaient censés régler le problème.

Les chasseurs semblèrent sortit de leur léthargie en entendant le rappel de Sam. Ils se regardèrent brièvement et retournèrent vers le tombeau. Des voix se mirent à s'élever parmi l'assemblée des démons ; apparemment, certains n'avaient pas compris que Sam comptait refermer la porte et pensaient simplement qu'il voulait faire cohabiter les deux espèces.

« Beaucoup des nôtres sont toujours à l'intérieur ! » cria une voix anonyme parmi la foule, bientôt rejointe par d'autres.

« On peut pas les laisser en Enfer ! Ils ont le droit d'être ici, comme nous tous ! » beugla un autre.

« Ils ne toucheront pas aux humais si vous l'ordonnez, Votre Altesse ! » geignit une voix féminine.

« LA FERME ! » s'emporta Sam.

Le silence retomba aussitôt et tout le monde se figea. Malgré le fait que certains démons le regardaient de travers, la plupart arborait une attitude de dévotion motivée à la fois par le respect et par la crainte. Voir les démons lui obéir aussi promptement ne manqua pas de renforcer la colère de Sam qui fit toutefois un effort pour se contenir.

« Nous allons refermer la porte, que ça vous plaise ou non ! J'ai entendu dire que l'Enfer était un endroit tout à fait détestable, y compris pour les démons ! Alors où est votre intérêt si la porte reste ouverte ? La Terre et l'Enfer ne feront plus qu'un et cela ne changera strictement rien pour vous ! » raisonna-t-il, conscient que cela ne suffirait probablement pas à convaincre les démons les plus belliqueux.

Dean se retint de lever les yeux au ciel ; il fallait toujours que son frère essaye d'argumenter son avis et de faire en sorte que tout le monde le partage même dans les situations les plus critiques. Cependant, il ne souhaitait pas saper l'autorité nouvelle de son frère et risquer de finir lyncher par une foule de démons en colère maintenant qu'il avait bon espoir de s'en sortir en un seul morceau.

Sans laisser le temps aux démons de réfléchir, Sam fit volte-face vers le tombeau et poussa les battants pour les refermer, bientôt imité par les autres humains. Le flot des nuages noirs qui s'échappaient de l'Enfer avait retrouvé toute sa vigueur mais à force d'efforts et de volonté, ils parvinrent à refermer la porte.

Les démons n'avaient pas bougé, hormis ceux qui n'avaient pas trouvé d'hôte et qui tourbillonnaient toujours dans le ciel. Apparemment, tous les humains que Lilith avait rassemblés étaient déjà possédés. Sam les observa sans savoir que faire. Tous semblaient attendre un ordre, une marche à suivre. Il regarda son frère, paniqué, et lui fit signe d'approcher.

Dean s'exécuta avec circonspection. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?! » demanda-t-il en quête de conseil. Il ne s'était jamais senti l'âme d'un leader, cela avait toujours été le rôle de Dean mis à part ces derniers jours où il avait pris la tête des opérations. Mais rien ne s'était passé comme prévu et les conséquences restaient des plus incertaines.

« Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? » répliqua sèchement Dean qui regretta aussi vite sa réponse lorsque Sam baissa la tête et poussa un long soupir.

Sam fit un triste résumé de la situation. « Je n'ai pas l'intention d'être leur chef. Je peux pas les relâcher dans la nature mais je peux pas non plus les renvoyer d'où ils viennent… Ils ne nous laisseront jamais préparer un exorcisme ou les tuer un à un avec la dague de Ruby… »

Face au mutisme de son frère, Sam se rembrunit de plus belle.

« Ecoute, fit enfin Dean, je sais vraiment pas quoi dire ni faire. Je suis aussi paumé que toi face à ce petit imprévu. »

Sam était sur le point de fondre en larmes. « Dean, me laisse pas tomber s'il te plaît ! Je me doute – non, je sais ! – que je te fais peur et que je te dégoûte mais j'ai besoin de toi, je peux pas réussir tout seul… »

Dean tenta de le rassurer. « Mais non tu ne me fais pas peur ! » Son ton était cependant peu convainquant et Sam se rendit tout de suite compte qu'il mentait. « Bon d'accord, reprit-il, tu me fais un peu flipper mais je compte pas te laisser te démerder tout seul. Je sais bien que tu l'as fait par plaisir ou par méchanceté, que t'es pas le putain d'Antéchrist que Gordon voulait que tu sois ! »

Les yeux de Sam volaient dans tous les sens, cherchant à observer tout le monde à la fois. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? J'ai l'impression qu'ils vont nous tomber dessus à la première occasion ! »

Dean afficha un sourire narquois. « Comment, tu ne fais pas confiance à ta propre armée ? » plaisanta-t-il.

« C'est pas le moment, Dean ! » rabroua Sam qui lui rendit cependant son sourire.

« Je sais pas moi, donne-leur quelque chose à faire en attendant qu'on sache quoi faire d'eux… »

Sam soupira à nouveau. Quelle tâche pouvait-il bien confier à une armée de plus d'un millier de démons pour les tenir occupés suffisamment longtemps afin qu'ils trouvent une solution à leur problème plutôt épineux ? Il se doutait bien qu'à sa place, Lilith leur aurait ordonné de mettre à sac une ville, de tuer tous les humains qui croiseraient leur chemin et ce genre de choses atroces mais c'était hors de question qu'il les laisse assouvir leurs instincts meurtriers. _Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas tous comme Ruby ?_ songea-t-il avec amertume.

« Ruby… » laissa-t-il échapper dans un murmure. Une idée aussi brillante que terrible venait de s'allumer comme une ampoule dans sa tête. Il fut tenté de la réprimer, car la dernière idée de génie qu'il avait eu l'avait conduit à la situation actuelle mais il n'avait guère d'autre choix. Il approcha de la jeune fille et murmura quelque chose à son oreille. Il ne voulait pas que ses autres alliés l'entendent ; il avait toute confiance en eux mais il était persuadé qu'ils n'accepteraient pas, qu'ils ne pourraient pas comprendre.

La jolie blonde le regarda droit, l'air fier et triomphant.

Sam fut un peu contrarié par cette réaction vaniteuse. « Ne sois pas si contente de toi, c'est plutôt déplacé ! »

Ruby s'assombrit aussitôt. « Oui, bon… Tu veux que je le fasse, oui ou non ?! »

« Si je t'ai posé la question, c'est parce que j'attends de toi que tu le fasse, évidemment ! » répondit-il agacé. Ses sentiments vis à vis de Ruby étaient souvent contradictoires et paradoxaux. Un instant il croyait qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde et le moment suivant, il jurait qu'il n'existait pas caractère plus opposé du sien.

« Ca risque de prendre un peu de temps. » prévint-elle, la mine boudeuse.

« Je vais tâcher de les tenir occupés, promit-il. Ils commencent déjà à s'impatienter, j'ai l'impression… »

Ruby se fendit d'un sourire. « Les démons ne sont pas des gens patients. »

« J'avais cru remarquer, répondit-il sur le même ton. Bon, essaye de faire vite quand même, j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir les gérer très longtemps. »

Ruby s'éclipsa discrètement et le groupe d'humains s'approcha de Sam, posant tout un tas de questions, cherchant à entrer dans la confidence.

« Vous saurez tout en temps voulu, faites-moi confiance ! » implora-t-il. A son grand contentement, ils ne posèrent pas plus de questions. Même si c'était d'assez mauvaise grâce étant donné le regard préoccupé qu'ils lui lançaient.

Dean, cependant, se montra plus insistant que les autres. Sam n'eut pas le cœur de lui cacher ses projets plus longtemps ; il savait que Dean était le plus susceptible de le comprendre d'après leur expérience. Il lui expliqua alors son plan avec des phrases voilées, dans un langage presque codé. Dean avait parfois du mal à suivre mais il finit par comprendre où il voulait en venir.

« Toutes les objections que tu es sur le point de soulever, je les ai déjà retournées dans tous les sens dans ma tête. J'ai pesé le pour et le contre. C'est vraiment la seule solution cette fois et je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi, tu le sais. Ca ne me plaît pas du tout comme je l'ai déjà dit à Ruby mais il faut à tout prix qu'on agisse pour le meilleur, même si ça implique des sacrifices et … »

« La ferme Sam, tu parles trop. Je comprends, t'en fais pas. C'est la meilleure chose à faire et je dois dire que je suis soulagé que tu y aies pensé, je ne voyais vraiment pas comment nous sortir de cette galère. » Dean observa discrètement les démons. « Faut vraiment que tu leur trouve un truc à faire, j'ai peur qu'ils nous fassent la Révolution si tu les laisses attendre plus longtemps ! »

Sam approuva d'un signe de la tête. Il se racla la gorge et réclama maladroitement le silence. Il haussa la voix pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre. « Tout d'abord, vous allez remettre un peu d'ordre dans le cimetière ! Les morts ont droit au respect alors redressez les pierres tombales, débroussaillez les coins qui ont besoin de l'être, ce genre de choses… Je veux aussi que vous rassembliez les corps des chasseurs ici ; vous les rhabillerez et leur restituerez leurs effets personnels. Ne prenez rien, je ne tolère pas le vol ! Mais ne touchez surtout pas la chasseuse sur le plus grand arbre, j'en fais une affaire personnelle ! »

Les démons se regardèrent, surpris. La nature de ces ordres leur paraissait extrêmement bizarre mais ils ne montrèrent aucun signe de résistance et se mirent au travail. Le cimetière était particulièrement grand et il leur faudrait un certains temps avant de venir à bout de la tâche que Sam leur avait assignée.

« Demoniac Clean Up à votre service ! » se moqua Dean un instant plus tard.

Sam se contenta de hausser les épaules. « Ca vaut ce que ça vaut mais au moins, ça les occupe. Ellen, tu peux aller t'occuper de Jo maintenant… Si tu veux de l'aide… »

« Non merci, coupa-t-elle. Je veux être seule. Jo avait sa dignité, elle n'aurait pas voulu qu'on la donne en spectacle. »

Sam acquiesça silencieusement. En attendant que Ruby revienne, il profita de l'éloignement des démons pour souffler un peu. Il s'adossa au tombeau le plus proche et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Un moment d'inactivité lui paraissait le plus grand des luxes à cet instant.

« Ca va comme tu veux ? » Dean se trouvait debout face à lui, le visage soucieux.

« Etant donné les circonstances, ça va plutôt pas mal. Et toi ? »

Dean sourit d'un sourire gêné. « Je suis en vie, pas tout le monde peut en dire autant. Et euh… Je suis désolé. »

Sam haussa un sourcil, étonné. Ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de son frère de faire ouvertement des excuses. Avant, Sam aurait tout donné pour que son frère exprime un peu plus le fond de sa pensée mais désormais, cela le gênait un peu. « Pourquoi ? »

« Je suis désolé d'avoir reculé tout à l'heure. C'est vrai que j'ai eu peur quand je t'ai vu t'acharner sur Lilith, les mains couvertes de sang. Mais j'ai vite remis les choses dans leur contexte : c'était pas une petite fille mais un démon, elle avait menacé de tuer nos amis, de _me_ tuer, elle voulait la fin du monde… »

« Alors tu penses pas que je suis un monstre ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Evidemment ça m'a inquiété parce que je n'aime pas te voir comme ça, mais ça fait pas de toi un monstre. Et si tu comptes me reparler de ma putain de promesse, je vais te dire une bonne chose : tu peux te la foutre où je pense ! T'es mon frère quoiqu'il advienne, je te tuerai pas, et je laisserai personne te tuer non plus ! »

Sam sourit de toutes ses dents. Cela lui faisait du bien de constater que son frère avait toujours son franc-parler. « Je n'avais pas l'intention de remettre la promesse sur le tapis. Je me suis rendu compte que c'était égoïste de ma part de te demander un truc pareil et Papa n'aurait jamais dû te demander ça non plus d'ailleurs. Et puis pour être honnête, j'ai vraiment pas envie de mourir ! »

Les frères étaient tous les deux sur le point de dire quelque chose d'autre pour alléger un peu l'atmosphère mais les démons recommençaient à s'agglutiner autour d'eux, ayant apparemment terminé de faire ce qu'on leur avait ordonné. Sam ne savait pas s'ils avaient réellement tout remis en état mais il n'avait pas du tout envie de faire le tour des lieux pour inspecter le travail. Il repéra le démon qui lui semblait le plus puissant, que Dean reconnut comme le père de Lilith, et lui fit signe de s'approcher.

« Vous allez choisir quelques démons dignes de confiance et les prendre sous vos ordres. Je vous que vous ameniez tous les autres dans la forêt juste à côté. On est en pleine journée et je pense que vous exposer au monde entier est une très mauvaise idée pour le moment. Gardez-les calmes, n'hésitez pas à sévir s'il le faut. »

Le démon hocha docilement la tête et choisit rapidement ses subordonnés.

Sam se fit une nouvelle fois entendre de tous. « J'ai désigné ces démons comme mes vassaux ! Vous leur devez obéissance et respect ! »

Les démons en question prirent le relais et organisèrent le déplacement des troupes vers la forêt voisine. Quelques minutes plus tard, le cimetière n'était plus occupé que par les frères et leurs amis.

« Tu n'as fait que déplacer le problème mon garçon ! » fit remarquer Bobby.

« C'est vrai, admit Sam, mais je ne supportais plus de les voir sous mon nez à me dévisager comme si j'étais une espèce de prophète ! »

A ce moment, Ellen fut de retour, portant difficilement le corps de sa fille dans ses bras. Elle avait enveloppé Jo dans une couverture qu'elle était apparemment aller prendre dans le pick-up de Bobby. Sam se releva prestement et s'avança pour offrir son aide.

« Non merci, ça va aller. » refusa-t-elle poliment. Elle déposa délicatement le corps au sol.

« Tu comptes l'enterrer ici ? »

« Certainement pas. Je veux trouver un coin tranquille et paisible et l'incinérer, puis laisser ses cendres se disperser au vent. »

Les frères hochèrent la tête ; ils avaient fait la même chose lorsque leur père était mort.

« Si tout se passe bien, on pourra l'incinérer dans très peu de temps. Ruby ne devrait plus tarder je pense… »

Quelques minutes plus tard, un étrange vrombissement se fit entendre. Le son se fit de plus en plus fort au fil du temps et bientôt, une moto remonta l'allée dans laquelle ils se trouvaient à toute allure. Ruby et une jeune fille toute tremblante en descendirent.

« Quel sens du spectacle ! » ironisa Sam.

« Tu comptais tout de même pas que je la ramène en la portant sur mon dos ? répliqua-t-elle. Au fait, où sont passés nos amis ? »

« Dans la forêt, juste à côté. J'avais besoin d'un peu de tranquillité. Pourquoi, ils te manquent ? »

Lassé par le petit jeu qui opposait son neveu à la jeune femme, Bobby s'interposa. « Bon, et si vous nous disiez ce que vous comptez faire maintenant ? Et qui est cette jeune fille d'abord ? »

« Cette jeune fille est celle qui va tous nous sauver ! » expliqua Sam.

Ruby émit un étrange toussotement.

« Enfin pas tous, rectifia Sam. Ruby connaît un rituel très puissant pour tuer tous les démons à la ronde mais le rituel à un prix : le cœur d'une jeune vierge… »


	10. Chapitre 10

**J'ai toujours quelque chose à dire avant de vous laisser lire mais cette fois-ci... rien. Alors je vais me contenter de vous remercier pour vos reviews et de vous informer que la suite des aventures de Sam et Dean sur MSN est également en ligne **

**Enjoy (Coca Colaaa )**

* * *

Chapitre X – Le rituel

Un tollé de protestation enfla dans les airs, comme Sam s'y était attendu.

Une nouvelle fois, Ruby lui vint en aide. « Silence ! Ca ne vous regarde en rien, elle est consentante ! »

« Comment pourrait-elle être consentante ? » s'enquit Missouri, visiblement écœurée.

Tout le monde se tut lorsque la fille prit la parole. « Les démons ont détruit la ville d'où je viens et tué tous les gens que j'aime. Je n'ai plus aucune raison de vivre. Alors si ma mort peut servir à tuer ces créatures de l'Enfer, je n'hésite pas une seule seconde à me sacrifier ! »

Personne n'osa remettre en question les motivations de la nouvelle venue. Tous la comprenaient parfaitement ; l'amour pouvait pousser les gens à faire des choses surprenantes. Sam en avait déjà apporté la preuve en ouvrant la porte des Enfers pour sauver son frère.

« Alors, on commence quand ? » demanda Ruby.

Tamara venait de comprendre quelque chose. « Mais… ça veut dire que tu vas mourir aussi ! »

« En effet. Je suis prête à mourir depuis longtemps. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais. » dit-elle le plus simplement du monde.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose de particulier pour le rituel ? » interrogea Sam.

« Il est bien temps de poser la question ! » Ruby tentait de masquer son appréhension par les sarcasmes. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de mourir mais elle avait déjà vécu bien plus que n'importe quel humain et préférait une mort simple à un retour en Enfer. « Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est d'un couteau tranchant. Ca tombe bien, j'en ai un ! Après, il y a juste une formule à prononcer, je vais te l'écrire sur un papier. » Elle fouilla ses poches et en tira un stylo ainsi qu'un morceau de feuille déchirée. Elle y inscrivit l'incantation d'une écriture ronde et nette. « Tu devras faire vite et ne surtout pas hésiter ; ils vont tous comprendre ce que tu vas tenter de faire dès que tu commenceras. Lorsqu'ils sentiront les serres de la mort les attraper… » Elle tendit le papier à Dean, en même temps qu'autre chose. Dean l'interrogea du regard mais elle lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment, qu'il comprendrait en temps voulu.

« Qui… Qui doit s'emparer du cœur de la fille ? » s'inquiéta brusquement Sam.

« Trisha ! Je m'appelle Trisha ! »

« Je peux le faire si tu veux, j'aurai moins de scrupule que toi là où je serai ! »

« D'accord… En tout cas, sache que ton geste ne sera pas oublié Trisha ! C'est vraiment noble de ta part. » fit Sam, qui ne savait pas s'il était sincère ou s'il sentait le besoin de rassurer la jeune fille.

L'instant d'après, le petit groupe quitta le cimetière pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt malgré la réticence d'Ellen de laisser le corps de sa fille en arrière. Ils s'arrangèrent pour se retrouver au milieu de la foule tout en de dissimulant aux regards des démons grâce aux arbres touffus. Ruby se plaça face à Trisha et dégaina son couteau. D'un geste vif et précis, elle trancha le chemisier de la fille, révélant sa poitrine.

« Prête ? » demanda-t-elle en allongeant la fille et en plaçant la lame contre la chair translucide.

Trisha inspira longuement et hocha la tête.

« Adieu Trisha. » Ruby enfonça la lame et fit une longue entaille. La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour pousser un cri qui ne vint jamais ; Ruby plongea ses mains dans la plaie béante, les resserra autour de l'organe encore chaud et palpitant et tira d'un coup sec. Elle le tendit à Sam qui l'accepta à contrecœur, ainsi que son poignard. « A toi de jouer, maintenant. »

Sam observa longuement le visage de la jeune fille dont toute vie s'était échappée. Ses yeux qui brillaient de peur quelques seconds auparavant se voilèrent peu à peu pour perdre leur dernière once d'éclat. _Elle s'appelait Trisha_, ne cessait-il de se remémorer en tenant le plus loin possible cœur qui commençait à se refroidir, comme si sa proximité avait un effet néfaste sur lui.

« Sam… ? » Dean n'avait pas pris la peine de masquer son inquiétude. Son frère ne bougeait plus, ne parlait plus alors qu'il fallait à tout prix qu'il récite la formule de Ruby pour détruire une bonne fois pour toute l'armée de démons qui les entourait de toute part.

Sam s'arracha de sa contemplation morbide pour se tourner lentement vers son frère. « Je… Je suis plus très sûr maintenant… » Il avait accepté l'idée en théorie. La pratique se relevait terriblement plus difficile et déplaisante qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

« Trisha est morte, c'est trop tard pour changer d'avis. » dit calmement Dean. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sam et la pressa légèrement. « Tu dois le faire, pour le bien de tous. »

Ruby le foudroya du regard. « Dépêche-toi, pesta-t-elle, il faut que le cœur soit encore chaud ! »

« C'est toi qui maîtrise le mieux le latin, il faut que ce soit toi qui fasses le rituel ! On ne doit leur laisser aucune chance. Et puis c'est une petite formule de rien du tout, tu peux le faire. » ajouta Dean d'une voix toujours aussi posée.

Le ton doux et réfléchi de son frère, bien plus que l'intervention agressive de Ruby, encouragea Sam à passer à l'action. Un léger soupir de résignation s'échappa de ses lèvres. « Préparez l'eau bénite et les quelques armes qui restent, ils ne vont pas le laisser faire si facilement. Dean… »

L'aîné sortit le morceau de papier sur lequel était inscrit la formule de la poche arrière de son jean et la tint devant son frère afin que celui-ci puisse la lire tout en ayant les mains libres. Fort heureusement, le soleil était haut dans le ciel et les arbres ne bloquaient pas toute la lumière.

Avant de commencer, Sam accorda un dernier regard à la jeune fille blonde qui avait été un précieux allié ces derniers temps. « Ruby… merci pour tout. »

Elle hocha sobrement la tête, n'osant pas parler de peur que sa voix ne trahisse son état d'anxiété. Sam s'accorda une ou deux secondes pour se mettre dans le bon état d'esprit puis débuta le rituel. Dès qu'il commença à réciter les mots latins, il sentit le cœur pulser entre ses doigts. Tout d'abord très faiblement, puis de plus en plus fort au fil du temps. Les démons commencèrent à s'exciter tout autour, ne comprenant pas le malaise qui les envahissait au fil du temps.

« Continue… » marmonna Dean.

Sam ne l'entendit même pas, tout absorbé qu'il était dans sa lecture. Il réprima un haut-le-cœur lorsqu'il constata que le cœur dans sa main battait désormais au même rythme que le sien. Soudain, un cri s'éleva dans la forêt. Un des démons avait sûrement compris ce qu'il se tramait et très vite, les murmures se muèrent en conversations animées, les conversations animées en débats houleux.

« Les imbéciles, ils n'osent pas s'attaquer à leur chef ! » s'écria Dean qui avait presque envie de rire.

Cette fois-ci, Sam l'entendit et il fut blessé de la remarque de son frère. Comment Dean pouvait-il dire qu'il était leur chef alors qu'il avait repoussé toutes les limites qu'il s'était fixé pour se débarrasser d'eux ? Il n'avait cependant pas le temps ni le loisir de se poser la question plus longtemps ; il avait un rituel à accomplir.

Sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, il haussa progressivement la voix jusqu'à hurler la formule. Les démons, dont la douleur se faisait de plus en plus intense, essayèrent de l'arrêter ; étant de plus en plus faibles, ils furent facilement repoussés par le petit groupe d'humains.

Il prononça les derniers mots avec intensité, n'ayant plus qu'une seule idée en tête : que tout se finisse. Le cœur de Trisha, tout comme le sien, battait à tour rompre et Sam se sentait de plus en plus nauséeux. Il leva son bras droit dans lequel il tenait la dague de Ruby et enfonça la lame jusqu'à la garde dans le cœur de la jeune fille.

Une onde de choc se propagea autour d'eux, envoyant tous les démons à terre, y compris Ruby.

« Tu l'as fait, t'as réussi ! » s'enthousiasma Dean en applaudissant comme un enfant, les yeux balayant les nombreux corps au sol. N'obtenant pas de réponse de la part de son frère, il se tourna vers lui.

Sam était courbé en deux et luttait pour rester debout. Du sang coulait de sa bouche et lorsqu'il s'essaya de parler, seuls des gargouillis humides quittèrent sa gorge.

« SAM ! » hurla Dean en attrapant son frère avant qu'il ne tombe.

Ses yeux exprimaient l'incompréhension, la peur et la souffrance. Une quinte de toux lui arracha des larmes supplémentaires et il cracha du sang en quantité. Il attrapa la chemise de Dean dans une ultime et vaine tentative de se raccrocher à la vie puis ses yeux se fermèrent et sa tête bascula du côté.

Toute douleur et toute fatigue l'avait enfin quitté et Sam était presque soulagé d'être mort. Presque, car il pensait à son frère et à l'état dans lequel celui-ci devait se trouver. Il imaginait Dean devant faire face une seconde fois à sa mort et il avait peur de la réaction de son aîné. Dean allait-il pleurer, devenir hystérique ? Tenterait-il de mettre fin à ses jours ?

Sam eut envie de pleurer lorsqu'il constata que tous ses efforts pour retrouver son frère n'avaient servi à rien. Certes, ils avaient pu passer quelques jours ensemble mais ils n'avaient pas prévus d'être séparés si brutalement à nouveau.

Sam s'efforça de trouver un point positif : les démons étaient morts en même temps que lui. Ils avaient peut-être frôlés la catastrophe après l'ouverture de la porte mais le bilan n'était pas si négatif que ça. Jo, Ruby, Trisha et lui-même avaient perdu la vie mais ils avaient débarrassé le monde de Lilith et de son armée destructrice.

Il ouvrit les yeux et fut surpris de se rendre compte qu'il était debout au beau milieu d'un sentier de terre qui traversait un vaste champ de maïs. Se trouvait-il en Enfer ? Il ne le pensait pas, sinon il serait entouré de démons et autres créatures qu'il avait l'habitude de chasser. Se trouvait-il au Paradis ? Cela ne ressemblait pas à la description habituelle que l'on en faisait et Sam avait depuis longtemps perdu la foi. La grande question était alors : où était-il exactement ?

Pour le découvrir, il avança sur le chemin qui serpentait à travers les champs. Enervé de ne pas voir ce qui l'attendait plus loin, Sam pressa le pas. Il marcha pendant un temps incroyablement long pour enfin déboucher sur une petite maison blanche de dimension honorable. Un petit puit se trouvait dans le jardin rempli de fleurs de toutes les couleurs qui emplissait l'atmosphère d'un entêtant parfum de printemps.

C'est peut-être le Paradis après tout, songea Sam. Il s'approcha lentement de la maison et essaya d'apercevoir l'intérieur à travers les vitres. Malheureusement, le soleil frappait trop fort et il ne pouvait strictement rien discerner que ce soit à l'avant ou à l'arrière de la maison. Il se décida d'aller jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il jugea qu'étant déjà mort, il ne risquait pas grand-chose. Il monta les quelques escaliers de bois et tira sur la chevillette, ce qui déclencha une petite mélodie.

De plus en plus nerveux, il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Une jolie femme qui devait avoir une quarantaine d'année, avec de longs cheveux noirs et un teint légèrement hâlé lui sourit et l'invita à entrer. Sam ne comprenait pas : pourquoi se trouvait-il là ? Y'avait-il un but précis à toute cette mise en scène ?

La femme sembla lire dans ses pensées. « Chaque chose en son temps. Venez d'abord prendre un thé avec moi, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de visiteur. »

Malgré le fait que Sam n'avait pas du tout envie de boire de thé et qu'il tenait absolument à des réponses, il se montra poli et courtois. « Est-ce une bonne chose ou pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Cela dépend des visiteurs. Il en ressort parfois beaucoup de bien, et il en ressort parfois beaucoup de mal. » répondit-elle évasive.

Elle l'entraîna dans une charmante petite cuisine baignée par les rayons du soleil. Une forte odeur de gâteau flottait dans l'air et Sam fut presque contrarié d'en avoir l'eau à la bouche.

« Je vous ai senti arriver alors j'ai tout de suite préparé un petit quelque chose. Vous m'excuserez, c'est que je suis souvent seule alors quand j'ai l'occasion de recevoir du monde, surtout un si joli garçon… » Elle posa sa théière en étain sur un réchauffe plat et s'installa sur une chaise en osier.

Sam ne put se retenir de sourire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait confiance en cette femme, il se sentait en sécurité chez elle. « Comment vous vous appelez ? »

Elle le dévisagea alors avec curiosité. « On ne m'avait jamais demandé mon nom… Je m'appelle Katherine. Et vous ? »

« Je m'appelle Sam. » Il s'apprêtait à lui poser une nouvelle question quand la théière se mit à siffler bruyamment.

Katherine se leva d'un bond et l'enleva du feu. Elle prépara deux tasses de thé et en lui en tendit une. « Sucre ? »

Sam hocha la tête. « Volontiers. »

Elle fouilla dans ses placards et en tira un pot à sucre avec une petite cuillère. Elle découpa également un morceau du gâteau qu'elle posa devant Sam. « Voilà… Alors, que voulez-vous savoir Sam ? »

« Et bien… Tout d'abord, où sommes-nous ? »

« C'est une très bonne question. Vous êtes dans une sorte de dimension parallèle, comme une anti-chambre de l'Enfer. » lui expliqua-t-elle.

Sam en fut étonné. « On ne dirait pas… c'est si calme et paisible, ici ! »

« C'est parce que je suis la maîtresse de lieux. C'est moi qui aie créé ce monde. »

« Vous voulez bien m'en dire plus ? »

Elle raconta son histoire pendant que Sam dégustait sa part de pâtisserie et buvait son thé. « Je suis née en Angleterre, au quatorzième siècle. J'avais une vingtaine d'années lorsque l'épidémie de Peste Noire a frappé l'Europe toute entière. Pour survivre, je me suis plongée dans la sorcellerie. J'étais naïve et inexpérimentée ; j'ai vendu mon âme à un démon sans même m'en rendre compte. Après plus de deux siècles de servitude, j'ai mis au point un rituel permettant de se débarrasser des démons bien plus fiable qu'un exorcisme ; les démons meurent réellement au lieu d'être simplement renvoyés en Enfer. »

Sam avait du mal à croire ce qu'il entendait. « Alors c'est votre rituel que j'ai utilisé tout à l'heure… »

Elle acquiesça d'un geste de la tête. « Et le rituel n'est pas tout à fait terminé. Pour qu'il le soit, il faut que vous mouriez. Or vous n'êtes pas tout à fait mort… » Sam ouvrit la bouche mais elle le réduisit au silence en levant un doigt. « Il va vous falloir faire un choix. Soit vous acceptez de mourir et le rituel est complet. Soit vous refusez et vous retournez dans votre monde ainsi que tous les démons que vous souhaitiez anéantir. »

Pour Dean, le temps s'était arrêté. Il ne voyait ni n'entendait ses amis chasseurs qui lui parlaient et gravitaient autour de lui. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était son frère. Sam qui une nouvelle fois était mort dans ses bras. Une colère sans nom l'habitait ; si Ruby n'était pas déjà morte, il l'aurait mise en pièce à mains nues comme Sam l'avait fait avec Lilith.

Il prit le visage de son cadet entre ses mains pour pouvoir mieux observer son visage et son index se posa par hasard sur la carotide de Sam. La respiration de Dean se bloqua et son cœur fit des sauts périlleux à l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique ; il sentait un pouls. Celui-ci était anormalement lent mais il était fort et régulier.

Dean laissa éclater son soulagement. « Il est pas mort ! Je sais pas comment c'est possible mais il est pas mort ! »

Bobby s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule d'un air compatissant. « Allons Dean, il a perdu trop de sang. Il faut que tu te fasses à l'idée… »

« Il n'est pas mort je te dis ! Je sens un pouls ! » Dean attrapa la main de son oncle sans ménagement et la posa sur l'artère de son frère.

Bobby ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. « Jésus Marie Joseph ! Il y a bien un pouls ! »

Tout le monde manifesta sa joie face à la nouvelle. Ellen arborait un grand sourire et Dean en fut très touché. La tragédie avait durement frappé sa famille mais elle trouvait tout de même la force de se réjouir pour lui.

« Je crois qu'on devrait partir d'ici, Sam a besoin de repos et de soins ! » Dean se releva et tenta de soulever son frère pour le porter sur son épaule. Mais il avait surestimé sa force car il n'y arriva pas. « Tu veux bien me donner un coup de main Bobby ? »

« Un instant ! » Jefferson s'était un peu éloigné d'eux et regardaient le millier de personnes allongé au sol. « Comment on sait si les démons sont véritablement morts ? Les hôtes ne se sont pas réveillés, on ne peut pas partir comme ça ! »

Tamara ouvrit une bouteille d'eau bénite qui lui restait, fit quelques pas en direction de la personne la plus proche et vida le contenu de la bouteille sur elle. La peau grésilla et de la fumée blanche se dégagea du corps. « Et merde… » lança-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

« Ils auraient du mourir ! Ca fait partie du rituel ! » Dean était de nouveau en colère contre Ruby. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Pourquoi Sam avait-il perdu connaissance et pourquoi les démons n'étaient-ils toujours pas morts ? Cela n'avait aucun sens pour lui. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était partir loin de cet endroit lugubre et reprendre une vie normale avec son petit frère. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il envisagea l'arrêt de la chasse ; cette vie nocturne n'en était pas vraiment une et leur avait déjà bien trop coûté.

« On ne peut pas partir, il faut attendre ! » rappela inutilement Jefferson.

Dean lui décocha un regard furieux. Puis il décida d'ignorer le monde qui l'entourait pour se concentrer à nouveau sur son frère. Avec des paroles d'encouragement et des petites tapes sur le visage, il essaya de le réveiller.

« Ca ne va pas, Sam ? » s'inquiéta Katherine.

Sam avait le front plissé et les sourcils froncés. « C'est bizarre… Je sens mon frère. Je l'entends me parler dans ma tête… »

La femme parut très sincèrement étonnée. « C'est la première fois que ça arrive. Est-ce que vous êtes proches ? »

Sam confirma. « Très proches… Il croit que je suis en vie, que je vais me réveiller. » Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas se laisser envahir par le chagrin et pour éviter les larmes de couler.

« Vous pouvez toujours vous réveiller pour rejoindre votre frère, Sam. Ce choix n'appartient qu'à vous et à vous seul. »

« C'est ce que vous vouliez dire tout à l'heure en parlant des choses mauvaises qui pouvaient arriver avec vos visiteurs… »

Katherine fut gênée ; elle n'était pas censée influencer les personnes qui venaient la voir. « En effet… Mais le bien et le mal sont des notions relatives. Encore une fois, la décision vous appartient. »

« Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas y retourner. J'ai mal pour mon frère mais il faut vraiment que je tue ces démons. Je suis prêt à mourir. »


	11. Chapitre 11

**Que puis-je dire sinon merci à tous pour les reviews? **

**Et doublement merci à Dexterine qui m'a évité de faire une grosse incohérence dans l'histoire XD**

* * *

Chapitre XI – La fuite

« De tous les visiteurs que j'ai reçu depuis que je suis ici, je dois avouer que vous êtes le plus intéressant Sam ! » Elle se leva et s'affaira dans la cuisine. « Est-ce que vous souhaitez une autre part de gâteau ? Encore un peu de thé, peut-être ? »

Sam refusa poliment. « C'était délicieux mais non merci. Je crois que j'aurai du mal à avaler quoique ce soit, maintenant… » Il relança son hôte sur ses paroles précédentes. « Pourquoi suis-je le plus intéressant de vos visiteurs ? Ne vous méprenez pas, je suis flatté, mais je n'ai pas l'impression d'être spécial. »

Katherine était en train de chercher quelque chose dans les placards ; elle s'arrêta pour répondre à Sam en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Ce lien avec votre frère… Il plus fort que tout ce que j'ai jamais vu et vous renoncez à l'opportunité de le rejoindre pour terminer le rituel, même si cela se soldera par votre mort. Cela fait de vous quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. »

Sam ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il était sur le point de démentir mais se ravisa ; la fausse modestie ne lui servirait à rien et il ne voulait pas se montrer impoli.

« D'ailleurs, si vous le voulez bien… » Katherine revint s'asseoir face à lui. « J'aimerais que vous m'en disiez plus sur les raisons qui vous ont poussé à utiliser mon rituel. »

Sam haussa les épaules. « J'ai ouvert la porte de l'Enfer pour sauver mon frère. Du coup, je n'ai fait que grossir les rangs d'une armée démoniaque prête à ravager le monde entier. » Il se fendit d'un petit sourire amer. « J'imagine que vous me trouvez nettement moins exceptionnel maintenant. Et donc, pour exterminer la menace des démons, j'ai eu recours à votre rituel. »

« Vous avez fait une grosse erreur, c'est indéniable. L'amour nous pousse parfois à faire des choses inconsidérées… C'est le propre de l'être humain je suppose. En tout cas, vous faites le nécessaire pour vous rattraper. »

« C'est le moins que je puisse faire. » Sam ferma les yeux une courte seconde ; une migraine atroce commençait à s'installer sous son crâne. Il n'en laissa toutefois rien paraître.

« Vous parlez d'une armée… C'est inquiétant tout de même ! De combien d'éléments est-elle composée ? » s'intéressa Katherine.

« Je ne sais pas avec exactitude, mais entre mille et mille cinq cent démons je pense ! »

La sorcière semblait totalement incrédule. « C'est une plaisanterie ?! »

Sam secoua tristement la tête. « Malheureusement non. Vous comprenez pourquoi le rituel était la seule solution, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je comprends en effet mais… le rituel n'est pas prévu pour tuer autant de démons d'un coup… »

Sam la regarda horrifié. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?! »

« Mon pauvre Sam… Jamais votre sacrifice et celle de la vierge ne pourront tuer une armée si imposante. »

ooo

Dean discernait les murmures des autres chasseurs autour de lui sans vraiment les entendre. Ils se concertaient pour savoir ce qu'ils devaient faire mais force était de constater que personne n'en avait la moindre idée. Bobby avait tenté un exorcisme mais n'avait obtenu aucun résultat, les plongeant tous dans un état dubitatif. Seule Ruby aurait éventuellement pu leur donner de plus amples renseignements sur ce qu'il se passait mais elle était plongée dans un profond sommeil comme tous les autres démons.

Seule Ellen semblait préconiser un départ avancé ; elle n'aimait pas du tout l'idée de laisser le corps de sa fille tout seul dans le cimetière, à côté de celui de la petite fille qui avait été possédée par Lilith. Cependant, les autres refusaient de quitter les lieux et elle ne put que se plier à leur avis.

Dean, quant à lui, se fichait éperdument de leur conversation. Tout ce qui lui importait en ce moment était son frère. Son frère, toujours inconscient dans ses bras, qui semblait lutter pour reprendre connaissance. Ses yeux s'agitaient sous leurs paupières closes et de petits soubresauts agitaient son corps de temps à autres.

« Allez Sammy, réveille-toi ! Reviens parmi nous ! » Les encouragements ne changèrent absolument pas l'état de Sam mais Dean croyait dur comme fer à une amélioration. « T'y es presque ! »

Les yeux de Sam s'ouvrirent soudain. Son regard était fixé sur le visage de Dean.

« Sam ! »

L'instant d'après, Sam était retombé dans l'inconscience. Dean poussa un grognement de frustration. Son frère avait été là, l'espace d'un court instant, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui demander ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi il s'était écroulé d'un seul coup et pourquoi les démons n'étaient toujours pas morts. Comme si un bouchon de cire venait de s'ôter de ses oreilles, il fut capable de distinguer plus précisément et de comprendre les discussions qui animaient ses amis.

« Il faut les tuer avec le couteau pendant qu'ils dorment ! » affirmait Jefferson.

Ellen et Tamara s'y opposèrent franchement. « Et tuer froidement tous les hôtes alors qu'il est toujours possible de les sauver ? »

Missouri, qui se tenait à côté de Dean en le veillant comme une grand-mère le ferait avec son petit-fils, secoua tristement la tête. Le monde était devenu complètement fou, selon elle.

Bobby tenta de jouer le médiateur. « On aura peut-être pas le choix si la situation reste comme ça indéfiniment… Mais on peut attendre encore un peu, la précipitation n'apporte que des ennuis ! »

« S'ils se réveillent on est dans la merde ! » Jefferson était clairement irrité par ce qu'il jugeait un manque de discernement de la part de ses collègues.

« VOUS VOULEZ BIEN LA FERMER CINQ MINUTES ? » Dean était excédé. Il n'envisageait pas une seule seconde que son frère ne puisse pas se réveiller mais Sam était toujours inconscient et cela avait largement de quoi l'inquiéter. Il ne supportait pas d'entendre les autres de chamailler sur le sort de parfaits inconnus alors que celui de son cadet était toujours incertain.

ooo

Sam n'arrivait pas à croire ce que Katherine venait de lui annoncer. Cette idée était trop dure, trop affreuse à accepter. Sa migraine ne fit que s'accentuer ; il passa la main dans ses cheveux et poussa un petit gémissement.

« Sam ? » demanda gentiment la femme sans rien remarquer. « Est-ce que cela change quelque chose pour vous ? »

Le cadet des Winchester tenta de repousser la douleur et de se concentrer sur la situation actuelle. « Non, bien sûr que non. Je n'ai pas le droit de reculer maintenant. Trisha… je ne veux pas qu'elle se soit sacrifiée pour rien. Et tant pis si je ne tue pas tous les démons, je dois quand même le faire. »

« Est-ce que vous êtes sûr de vous ? L'heure est venue de faire un choix. Après, il sera trop tard. »

Sam était sur le point de répondre lorsque son mal de crâne s'intensifia brusquement. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et se balança d'avant en arrière, comme si le mouvement aidait à évacuer la douleur.

« Sam ? »

Un élancement plus brutal que les autres lui coupa le souffle ; il eut l'impression que son crâne allait se fendre en deux. C'était comme s'il était revenu deux ans en arrière, lorsque ses visions commençaient à se faire de plus en plus intense.

« Sam ! » cria la voix de Katherine mélangée à celle de Dean.

La douleur reflua doucement, sans toutefois disparaître. Sam fut de nouveau maître de son corps et de ses mouvements. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard inquiet et inquisiteur de la sorcière ; il répondit à la question qu'elle n'osait pas formuler à voix haute. « J'ai vu mon frère. J'y suis retourné pendant une seconde ou deux. »

« C'est impossible… » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Puis elle tenta d'expliquer pourquoi à Sam. « Quand j'ai effectué le rituel, je me suis senti très mal. J'avais tué une vierge et arraché son cœur de sa poitrine. J'avais peur d'aller en Enfer alors j'ai créé ce monde de toute pièce. J'en suis la maîtresse, c'est moi qui dicte les règles ici. Tout ceux qui utilisent le rituel à leur tour son enfermés ici jusqu'à ce qu'ils fassent leur choix. Mais vous… vous échappez à tout contrôle, vous êtes constamment entre les deux mondes, je ne comprends pas… »

« Moi non plus mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que la douleur est insupportable… Il faut qu'on en finisse le plus vite possible, j'ai trop mal… S'il vous plaît… » La douleur dont Sam parlait était la fois physique et morale : physique car l'ensemble de son corps semblait souffrir du chevauchement entre le monde réel et le monde créé par Katherine, morale car l'idée d'abandonner son frère lui faisait horreur, d'autant plus qu'il avait senti tous les efforts de Dean pour le garder près de lui.

La femme l'observa un court instant. « Je suis désolé, le passage est censé être agréable et indolore… Je vais faire le plus vite possible. » Elle se leva et continua à fouiller dans les placards. Elle en tira toutes sortes de bocaux et de récipients qui dégageaient de fortes odeurs d'épices. D'une main experte et habituée, elle choisit les ingrédients dont elle avait besoin et concocta rapidement une mixture à l'attention de Sam. « Quand vous aurez bu ce breuvage, tout sera terminé. »

Sam hocha la tête, retenant difficilement ses larmes. « Je dois d'abord être sûr que les démons meurent avant de boire… »

« Vous ne me faites pas confiance ? »

« J'ai appris à ne faire confiance… qu'à moi-même et à mes proches… Je vous connais à peine… Désolé, ce n'est pas contre vous mais… j'ai appris à être méfiant… » Sam avait de plus en plus de mal à parler correctement et ses pensées commençaient à s'égarer.

« Je comprends. » Elle saisit un récipient inutilisé et le remplit d'eau. Elle prononça quelques mots en latin et la surface de l'eau se rida pour laisser place à la vue de la forêt où les chasseurs attendaient avec plus ou moins de patience son réveil et la mort des démons. « Voyez par vous-même… »

ooo

Dean tentait toujours de réveiller son frère avec une patience dont il avait rarement fait preuve. Les chasseurs s'étaient subitement tus après son coup de gueule quelques minutes plus tôt et il en était plutôt soulagé ; leurs babillages inutiles n'aggravaient certes pas leur situation mais ne l'arrangeaient pas non plus. « Sammy… S'il te plaît, réveille-toi maintenant. Un petit effort… » Il ne se rendait évidemment pas compte qu'en appelant constamment son frère, il le forçait à rester dans ce monde et lui occasionnait ainsi des souffrances inimaginables.

« Regardez ! » s'écria Missouri en pointant un démon du doigt.

Une longue colonne de fumée noire sortait de la bouche d'un enfant d'une douzaine d'année mais c'était tout à fait différent de ce que les chasseurs avaient l'habitude de voir : l'extraction du démon étaient lente, très lente. Le nuage tournait sur lui-même et se contorsionnait d'une manière étrange, comme un serpent qui se love dans un coin.

Dean en oublia son frère l'espace d'un instant. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel… ? »

Petit à petit, le même manège s'opéra sur les démons qui les encerclaient. Les colonnes s'enroulaient dans les airs et on aurait dit qu'elles s'auto strangulaient. Puis, après quelques minutes qui parurent une éternité, les nuages noirs s'embrasèrent en même temps, formant un feu d'artifice gigantesque.

« Ca y est, on a réussi ! » s'écria naïvement Tamara.

Mais Dean pensait d'une manière tout à fait différente ; bien sûr, les démons étaient bel et bien partis en fumée mais son frère ne s'était pas encore réveillé. Pire, il convulsait.

ooo

Malgré la fatigue et la douleur qui menaçaient de le submerger à tout instant, Sam observa le spectacle morbide à travers le miroir improvisé par la sorcière. Il ne savait pas si miroir était le terme adéquat mais s'en fichait un peu ; les démons étaient morts, il allait maintenant devoir remplir sa part du contrat.

Bizarrement, mourir ne lui faisait plus peur. La douleur était telle qu'il acceptait presque la mort les bras grands ouverts. La seule chose qui lui faisait peur était de laisser son frère tout seul. Il tenta de se rassurer en se disant que Dean ne serait pas laissé à lui-même puisqu'il serait toujours épaulé par Bobby et Ellen et que Dean n'aurait pas le temps de le pleurer ; il resterait toujours l'autre partie de l'armée démoniaque à combattre.

« Vous êtes prêts ? » demanda Katherine, dont la voix paraissait éloignée et déformée à Sam.

Il hocha la tête, ne se sentant pas capable de prononcer le moindre mot. Elle glissa un verre entre ses doigts et Sam leva maladroitement le bras pour le porter à sa bouche. L'odeur était infecte. Plus qu'un tout petit effort et il serait enfin tranquille, aurait enfin droit au repos auquel il aspirait tant.

Un nouvel éclair de douleur le foudroya sur place et il lâcha le verre qui roula sur la table et alla s'écraser au sol, répandant son contenu un peu partout sans que Sam n'ait eut le temps de boire la moindre goutte. Sam s'accrochait aux bords de la table si fort que les articulations de ses doigts en étaient devenues horriblement blanches. Il entendait la voix paniquée de Katherine mais ne parvenait pas à saisir le sens de ses mots.

Alors qu'elle posait un second verre du breuvage contre ses lèvres, Sam se mit à trembler comme un épileptique. Il avait l'impression qu'une main géante cherchait à l'arracher de là. Il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il lâche et perde le combat.

Katherine essaya de forcer ses lèvres à s'ouvrir mais ses convulsions étaient de plus en plus violentes et la mixture dégoulinait le long de son menton pour terminer sa course sur sa chemise. _J'abandonne_, pensa Sam. Il cessa de résister et se sentit tout de suite beaucoup mieux. La douleur relâcha petit à petit son emprise sur lui et il pensa qu'il pouvait enfin mourir en paix.

ooo

Sam se sentait bien, désormais. C'était comme s'il était sur le point de s'endormir après une longue chasse. Il était sur le point de s'abandonner complètement au sommeil lorsqu'il sentit qu'on le touchait. Qu'on l'appelait. Avec un faible grognement de protestation, il ouvrit les yeux.

« Sammy ? »

Sam regarda fixement son frère pendant quelques secondes sans rien dire. Il croyait à une mauvaise blague. Puis, tout doucement, les douleurs du combat revinrent se loger dans ses membres pour lui prouver qu'il était toujours en vie.

« T'es avec moi frangin ? » Le visage de Dean n'exprimait rien d'autre qu'une profonde inquiétude ; il avait peur que son frère ne se rendorme une nouvelle fois.

« Je crois que oui… » Il se redressa lentement avec l'aide de son frère. « Je devrais être mort. »

« Ne dis pas ça ! Ca n'a jamais été prévu au plan ! »

« Katherine a dit que… »

Dean le coupa. « Katherine ? Tu divagues mon pauvre ami… »

« Non, j'étais ailleurs. J'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer maintenant. » Le regard de Sam balaya la vaste forêt autour d'eux et les centaines de corps allongés sur le sol. « Il faut qu'on parte tout de suite ! »

Dean posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère pour lui éviter de se surmener si vite après son réveil. « C'est bon, rien ne presse ! Les démons sont morts maintenant ! »

« Justement, non ! Les démons les plus proches de moi sont morts, je te l'accorde ! Mais il en reste une bonne partie et quand ils se réveilleront, ils seront furieux. Si on est toujours dans les parages, ils ne feront qu'une bouchée de nous ! »

Dean regarda son frère, mortifié. « Tu es sûr de toi ? »

Sam observa les premiers signes de réveil autour d'eux. « Tu veux attendre et vérifier par toi-même ? »

« OK, on s'arrache ! Tout de suite ! » lança Dean, attrapant le bras de son frère pour l'entraîner dans une course éreintante jusqu'au cimetière.

Sam eut du mal à tenir suivre le rythme mais il tint le coup grâce à son frère qui l'exhortait à se dépêcher. Mais également parce que son ego aurait pris un sacré coup s'il s'était laissé distancer par Missouri Mosely. Au cimetière, Bobby prit le corps de Jo pour éviter à Ellen d'avoir à la porter en courant.

Sam exigea que son frère emporte celui de la fillette qui avait représenté l'un de ses pires cauchemars au cours des derniers mois. Dean regarda son frère bizarrement mais ne posa pas de questions. Ils auraient tout le temps de discuter plus amplement lorsqu'ils seraient loin de cet endroit maudit, lorsqu'ils seraient enfin en sécurité.

Même si la sécurité était une notion qui leur était résolument étrangère.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Attention, chapitre très très angst. Dépressifs suicidaires s'abstenir, je veux pas de morts sur la conscience :roll:**

**Sinon euh... grosse révélation sur pourquoi Sam est revenu à la vie. Comme je l'ai déjà dit à certains, c'est plutôt ridicule, ça a déjà été fait au moins 107 fois et euh... Bah, vous verrez par vous-même. Pourtant j'aime assez, allez comprendre le paradoxe vivant que je suis.**

**On approche tout doucement de la fin mes amies! (Oui parce que des amis, y'en a pas je crois. C'est fort dommage d'ailleurs.)**

**Bon j'arrête de blablater pour ne rien dire et je vous laisse lire tranquille. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience!**

* * *

Chapitre XII – Âme en perdition

Dean décida qu'ils s'étaient assez éloignés lorsque le soleil baissa dans le ciel, inondant l'habitacle de sa voiture d'une lumière rosée. Ils avaient roulé sans s'arrêter pendant plusieurs heures et avaient traversé deux états ; il jugea qu'il avait mis suffisamment de distance avec ce qu'il restait de l'armée de démons et leur petit groupe de chasseurs.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un très grand motel qui bordait l'une des plus grosses autoroutes des Etats-Unis et tout le monde se sépara après quelques formules de politesse. Alors que Dean s'apprêtait à prendre un repos bien mérité dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Sam, celui-ci lui demanda d'aller déposer le corps de la fillette à un endroit exposé, là où on le trouverait forcément au lever du jour. Dean regarda son frère un instant, attendant une explication qui ne vint pas. Il soupira et s'exécuta sans un mot.

Lorsqu'il fut de retour à la chambre, il trouva Sam allongé sur l'un des lits, les mains croisées sur son torse, le regard perdu au plafond. Il referma doucement la porte, la verrouilla et comme à son habitude, traça des lignes de sel à chaque endroit susceptible de fournir une entrée pour un démon ou un esprit. Ensuite, il s'allongea sur son lit, imitant la posture de son frère dans un geste inconscient.

Il réfléchit un instant à ce qu'il voulait dire, pour éviter de faire une bourde. Il savait qu'il en avait fait suffisamment durant les dernières heures. Malheureusement, il savait également qu'il n'était pas très doué dans tout ce qui impliquait une conversation sérieuse à propos de ses sentiments et de ceux de son frère et cette fois-ci, l'humour n'était pas une option de sortie.

Sam, pour une fois, souhaitait plus que tout que son frère laisse passer, qu'il ne cherche pas à avoir une discussion qui les mettrait tous les deux mal à l'aise et qui n'arrangerait certainement pas grand-chose. Mais depuis que Dean avait effectué son petit voyage en Enfer et en était revenu, il avait changé. Sam ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, mais le fait était que son frère s'était ouvert à lui de manière très surprenante.

« J'aurais jamais cru dire ça de toute ma vie mais… parle-moi Sam. Je t'en supplie, dis quelque chose. Tu n'as pas parlé de l'après-midi à part pour me demander d'aller déposer le cadavre d'une petite fille à l'entrée d'un parc. Je m'inquiète pour toi, tu sais. »

Dean attendit une réponse mais Sam n'avait à l'évidence pas envie de parler. « Je sais à quel point les dernières heures ont été dures, j'étais là avec toi. Mais on peut s'en sortir tous les deux d'accord ? »

« Non. »

Dean se releva d'un bond dans son lit.

Sam ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, les yeux toujours fixés sur les tâches d'humidité qui s'étalaient sur tout le plafond. « Non, tu ne sais pas à quel point ça a été dur pour moi. Tout comme je ne sais pas à quel point tu as souffert en Enfer. Mais j'ai au moins la décence de ne pas prétendre que je sais comment tu te sens, ce qui se passe dans ta tête. »

Un brusque élan de colère monta en Dean, menaçant de tout emporter sur son passage. Dean prit toutefois sur lui_. Ca m'apprendra à être un peu plus subtil_, pensa-t-il.

« C'est d'ailleurs toujours aussi dur pour moi. Parce que rien ne va bien, absolument rien, et je ne peux rien y faire. Et ça me rend dingue. »

Le ton calme et détaché de Sam contrastait beaucoup avec la dureté de ses paroles. Dean se dit qu'il avait un petit aperçu de comment son frère était devenu un peu plus comme lui au cours de ces derniers mois ; extrêmement renfermé, avec une étonnante habileté à dissimuler son mal-être. Il aurait préféré que Sam reste le petit frère insouciant et rieur qu'il aimait tant charrier mais il avait tout foiré : il avait laissé son frère mourir, avait très égoïstement fait un pacte pour le ramener à la vie et lui avait infligé les mêmes souffrances. Sam avait fait un pacte à son tour, et les conséquences étaient bien pires. Et il s'efforçait de gérer cela tout seul.

« J'ai failli mourir ce soir. Je crois que j'aurais aimé mourir. J'aurais plus à me soucier de rien, plus à faire semblant d'avoir un semblant de contrôle sur la situation, plus à subir toute cette pression… »

« Sammy… T'as raison, je sais pas ce qui se passe dans ta tête en ce moment. J'ai été vraiment stupide d'affirmer le contraire. Je souhaitais juste aider, te pousser à me parler, rien de plus. Tu sais, quand je t'ai parlé de l'Enfer, sur le coup ça m'a fait mal. Mais après… après ça m'a soulagé, ça a enlevé un grand poids de mes épaules. Je pense que tu devrais me parler à ton tour. Parce que garder tout ça pour toi, ça te ronge de l'intérieur. Et tu dis des choses que tu ne penses pas, comme vouloir mourir par exemple ! Tu le penses pas n'est-ce pas ? »

Sam laissa enfler sa colère. « Et pourquoi je le penserais pas ? Pour qui tu te prends, à vouloir décider de ce que je pense ou ne pense pas ? Oui, j'aurais aimé mourir ce soir ! Parce que j'ai tué une gosse, parce que j'ai vu la peur et le dégoût dans tes yeux, parce qu'une armée de démons m'a prise pour son chef, parce que TU m'as pris pour leur putain de chef, parce que j'ai pas réussi à les tuer tous ! La liste est assez longue pour toi ou tu veux encore d'autres raisons ?! »

Dean se racla la gorge. « Est-ce qu'il y a vraiment d'autres raisons… ? Je veux dire… Est-ce que tu te sens coupable ? A cause de moi… ? »

Le ton de Sam se radoucit quelque peu. « Non, Dean. Pas à cause de toi. Mais je me sens quand même coupable. Jo est morte, comme des dizaines d'autres chasseurs, j'ai tué une gamine à mains nues, des centaines de démons sont toujours dans la nature… Et tout ça c'est ma faute. Et maintenant, je sais plus quoi faire. Les démons veulent ma peau, les chasseurs veulent ma peau. Je t'ai ramené à moi et pourtant, j'ai l'impression de quand même t'avoir perdu. Je me sens seul Dean. Plus seul qu'à la mort de Jess, plus seul qu'à la mort de Papa parce qu'à ces moments là, je savais que tu étais là pour moi. Maintenant… c'est différent. »

« Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? Que c'est différent ? » demanda Dean tout bas, la voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure.

Sam hocha la tête. « Oui. Parce que je ne suis plus le petit frère innocent que tu dois à tout prix protéger. Je sais que c'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu m'as ramené à la vie, l'année dernière. Parce que sans moi, tu n'avais plus de mission. Aujourd'hui, je suis encore là mais tu n'as plus de mission non plus. Et ça change tout. Je représente plus rien à tes yeux, tu n'as plus besoin de t'occuper de moi. »

Dean ne savait pas ce qui lui faisait le plus de mal : que son frère croit qu'il n'avait plus besoin de lui ou qu'il ait atteint un tel niveau de désespoir sans qu'il n'ait rien remarqué jusque là. Il sentit les larmes s'accumuler dans ses yeux mais refusa catégoriquement de les laisser couler. Son frère avait résolument besoin de lui, et lui-même avait énormément besoin de Sam, peu importe ce que ce dernier semblait penser.

« Ca change tout. » répéta Sam pour bien insister sur ce point.

« Sammy… Je suis vraiment désolé que tu croies ça. C'est sûrement de ma faute, j'ai jamais montré mes sentiments, je t'ai jamais dit à quel point tu comptes pour moi. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que malgré mes airs de gros dur et mon humour un peu lourd, je suis quand même capable d'éprouver des sentiments. Et que pour moi, tu représentes bien plus qu'une mission. T'es mon petit frère et te protéger fait bien sûr partie de mon rôle, mais c'est pas le plus important. »

Sam eut un rire jaune, teinté d'amertume. « Et c'est quoi le plus important alors ? »

Dean ne se démonta pas. « Le plus important, c'est que je t'aime, peu importe ce que tu dis ou fait. Pas parce que tu représentes la mission que Papa m'a confiée. Alors bien sûr que tu as changé, surtout depuis que je t'ai fait subir une année horrible à cause de mon pacte… Mais tu restes mon frère, et je peux pas envisager ma vie sans toi parce que… parce que c'est comme ça. T'as du remarquer que t'es la seule personne au monde à laquelle je suis vraiment attaché, quand même ? »

« Vraiment ? » Une légère trace d'incertitude couvrait la voix de Sam.

« Oui, vraiment. On passe toutes nos journées ensemble et même si on se tape sur les nerfs quelque fois, j'apprécie ta compagnie. Que ce soit en voiture, dans les chambres de motel, quand on fait des recherches dans des bibliothèques, qu'on enquête sur une affaire avec de faux badges… Tout ça je pourrais jamais le faire si t'étais pas là. Toute cette vie… chasser en permanence… sans toi, ça serait pas possible. Y'aurait plus aucun fun. C'est quoi l'intérêt de sauver des gens si on n'a personne qui s'en réjouit avec nous ? Vivre dans l'ombre si on n'a personne pour illuminer nos journées ? »

Sam se fendit d'un léger sourire. « Tu crois pas que t'y vas un peu fort là ? T'es en train de dire que je suis le soleil qui réchauffe ton cœur ? »

Dean émit un grognement de mécontentement. « Tu sais bien que je suis pas doué pour ces choses-là… Tu vois où je veux en venir ou je dois encore continuer ? »

Sam, qui n'avait pas bougé depuis des heures, décida qu'il était largement temps de se sortir de sa léthargie. Un peu de mouvement l'aiderait peut-être à ne pas brasser la cuvée de sentiments négatifs dans lesquels il nageait constamment depuis quelques jours, d'autant plus que son frère faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour lui venir en aide. Il se mit assis sur son lit pour constater que son frère était assis juste en face de lui. Les yeux de Dean étaient étrangement brillants et Sam réalisa qu'il avait probablement blessé son frère avec son accès d'égocentrisme. _Quel con je suis !_ pensa-t-il.

Il se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté de Dean sous son regard surpris. Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant de nombreuses minutes, restant simplement là en silence, à penser à ce que l'autre venait de dire. Sam céda le premier ; il poussa un soupir déchirant et cala son épaule contre celle de son frère. Il avait désespérément besoin de ce contact, et Dean le comprit fort bien : il ressentait la même chose.

« Je me demande comment tu fais à me supporter… Je suis tellement stupide et égoïste parfois ! J'espère que tu m'en veux pas, je suis juste… tellement fatigué, tellement démoralisé… »

« T'inquiète pas, je comprends ! Enfin non, je comprends pas parce que je suis pas à ta place et que euh… je suis pas dans ta tête et toi t'es pas non plus dans la mienne et euh… » Dean, dans sa tentative de se rattraper pour ne pas énerver son frère une nouvelle fois, s'était magistralement emmêlé les pinceaux.

« Du calme ! J'ai peut-être réagi de manière un peu exagérée tout à l'heure mais y'a plus besoin d'être aussi précautionneux maintenant, je crois que je suis redescendu sur Terre. T'as le droit de dire que tu me comprends. Si tu me comprends pas alors personne d'autre ne le pourra jamais. »

Dean ne savait plus trop sur quel pied danser. « T'es sûr ? J'ai pas envie de te mettre en colère encore une fois. »

« Mission ou pas, t'es vraiment le meilleur grand frère de tout l'univers. »

Dean le gratifia de son sourire le plus crâneur. « Je sais. Mais Sam, j'ai un petit truc à te demander… »

Sam fut soudain inquiet. « Quoi ? »

« Ne parle plus jamais de mission. Que Papa me l'ait ordonné, on s'en fout. Je le fais parce que j'en ai envie et que ça me fait plaisir, un point c'est tout. »

ooo

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien tard dans la nuit, partageant leurs souvenirs d'enfance, se remémorant les épisodes les plus drôles de leur vie, jusqu'à ce que Sam n'en puisse plus et s'endorme au beau milieu d'une phrase. Dean ne tarda pas à s'endormir à son tour et il s'avéra qu'ils avaient tous les deux bien besoin de sommeil car ils se réveillèrent le lendemain en plein milieu d'après-midi.

Dean se proposa d'aller chercher de quoi manger pendant que Sam prenait sa douche. L'idée d'aller voir comment allaient les autres l'effleura un instant mais il la chassa égoïstement ; il voulait passer un peu de temps seul avec son frère. Même s'il était clair qu'ils n'allaient pas reparler de la crise qui avait failli les séparer la veille ; tous deux feraient comme si rien ne s'était passé, du moins en apparence. En réalité, chacun observerait l'autre du coin de l'œil, veillant à ce que tout se passe bien et contrôlant ses paroles pour ne rien dire d'inadéquat.

Il s'avéra qu'un Sam reposé et fraîchement douché était de meilleure humeur qu'un Sam lessivé par une longue journée ponctuée de morts violentes. Dean prit une douche rapide à son tour (un véritable confort de ne plus avoir à se laver dans un ruisseau glacé) et ils mangèrent les quelques provisions que Dean avait ramenées du magasin du coin.

Malgré la bonne ambiance qui régnait dans la pièce, une question trottait dans la tête de Dean et il ne put s'empêcher de la poser. « Si tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, je comprendrais, mais j'aimerais quand même que tu m'explique pourquoi tu m'as dit que tu étais censé mourir, hier. »

Sam était clairement ennuyé que son frère ait posé la question mais il savait qu'il lui devait bien une réponse. « Mets-toi à l'aise, c'est une longue histoire. »

Dean écouta très attentivement ce qui s'était passé lorsque Sam s'était évanoui après avoir récité la formule par Ruby. Il ne coupa pas son frère une seule fois, même lorsqu'il se perdit dans les descriptions futiles des champs de céréales et de la maison de la sorcière. Il se retint même de demander si la maison était en pain d'épice et si le four était suffisamment grand pour contenir les corps de deux enfants.

« T'étais censé mourir mais t'es quand même revenu ? Comment ça se fait ?! Sois sûr que je suis content de t'avoir avec moi mais je trouve ça bizarre… »

Sam passa une main dans ses cheveux, embêté. « J'ai bien une idée là-dessus mais… tu vas trouver ça stupide ! »

« Sam, c'est pas comme si t'avais pas l'habitude que je me moque de toi ! Allez, balance. »

« Si tu rigoles, je te préviens, je demande à Missouri de te mettre une fessée devant tout le monde, gronda Sam, la voix basse et menaçante. Bref, je pense que c'est grâce à toi que je suis pas mort. Je t'entendais qui m'appelais et je luttais pour pas écouter ta voix. Et quand j'ai arrêté de me battre, j'étais de retour. »

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de l'aîné.

Sam siffla tel un serpent prêt à attaquer. « Dean… »

« Bah quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de sourire ? Moi aussi j'ai des super pouvoirs, mec ! J'ai dévié les plans de la sorcière tordue et j'ai sauvé mon frère d'une mort certaine ! Dean Winchester kicks ass ! »

Sam éclata de rire, bientôt imité par son frère. « Je suis pas sûr de ma théorie, tu sais. Je suppose qu'il a pu se passer des tas de trucs… »

Dean redevint sérieux en une seconde. « Il y a un moyen d'être fixé, et il se trouve à quelques pas d'ici. »

Sam ne comprit pas de quoi son frère voulait parler. Il fronça les sourcils. « De quoi tu parles ? »

Dean leva les yeux au ciel. « T'es long à la détente, parfois. Missouri. »

ooo

La médium leur ouvrit la porte de sa chambre avec un petit sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle savait déjà.

« Vous savez que je déteste quand vous faites ça ? » rouspéta Dean.

« Oui, je sais. Mais c'est le privilège des gens comme moi. Alors entre et assieds-toi, j'ai des courbatures et je n'ai pas envie de rester debout à t'écouter geindre sur le pas de la porte pendant des heures. »

Dean s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son frère qui articulait silencieusement le mot "fessée". Il se jeta dans un fauteuil les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et une moue boudeuse qui lui donnait l'air d'un enfant capricieux à qui l'on venait de dire non.

« Vous venez pour comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé avec Sam n'est-ce pas ? J'ai tout de suite senti quelque chose de très fort lorsqu'il est revenu à lui dans la forêt. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda Sam avec intérêt.

« Je ne sais pas trop, il va falloir que je prenne vos mains pour savoir un peu plus. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que vous dégagiez une aura incroyable tous les deux. Deux auras bien distinctes mais qui se rejoignaient pour n'en faire qu'une, je n'avais jamais vu ça… »

Sam secoua doucement le bras de leur amie lorsque celle-ci ne continua pas, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

« Désolée, j'étais ailleurs pendant un instant. Allez, donnez-moi vos mains maintenant. »

Les deux hommes s'exécutèrent et se sentirent quelque peu ridicules, à donner la main à Missouri comme si c'était une grand-mère qui amenait ses deux petits-enfants à l'école. Elle ferma ses yeux et pencha la tête tantôt à gauche, tantôt à droite dans un rythme envoûtant. Sam et Dean se trouvèrent complètement hypnotisés par le spectacle et ils baissèrent totalement leurs barrières psychiques, comme Missouri l'avait voulu. Ainsi, elle put lire en eux à sa guise, ne prenant que les informations dont elle avait besoin et qu'ils étaient venus lui demander. Lentement, très lentement, elle relâcha son influence sur eux et les frères reprirent peu à peu conscience de leur environnement.

« Alors ? » interrogea Dean d'une voix un peu cotonneuse

« Alors c'est tout à fait exceptionnel, je n'avais jamais vu ça. C'est toi qui l'as empêché de mourir, Dean. Vos âmes sont tellement liées qu'elles fusionnent l'une avec l'autre. Je suppose que c'est du au fait que chacun de vous s'est sacrifié pour l'autre. Du coup, Sam ne pouvait pas mourir puisqu'une partie de son âme était toujours en toi, Dean. »

Les deux frères échangèrent un long regard.

« C'est… »

« Bizarre… »

« Et un peu perturbant ! » termina Sam.

Missouri les gratifia d'un sourire bienveillant. « Je compte bien en découvrir plus. Je vais faire quelques recherches dès que j'en aurai l'occasion. J'irai peut-être même faire un tour dans la réserve de livres du vieux Bobby ! Je sais qu'il a une bibliothèque impressionnante pour un chasseur. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » s'indigna Sam.

« Que les chasseurs ne sont pas férus de lecture en général. Mais tu es l'exception à la règle, évidemment, mon chéri ! » répondit Missouri d'un ton rassurant.

« J'ai toujours dit que c'était un extraterrestre… » marmonna Dean dans sa barbe qui commençait à se faire un peu trop longue, tout comme celle de Sam.

« Sam ne l'a pas demandé mais je peux quand même te mettre une fessée devant les autres, Dean Winchester ! » tonna Missouri Mosely dans toute sa grandeur.

ooo

Plus tard dans la journée, alors que tous s'étaient rejoints dans un bar non loin du motel qui ressemblait étrangement à l'ancien Roadhouse d'Ellen, Sam surprit la conversation d'un groupe de policiers. Le corps de la fillette avait été retrouvé dans la matinée par un promeneur et son chien. Les qualificatifs utilisés pour décrire la personne responsable de sa mort affectèrent Sam bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible : monstre, pourriture, salaud…

En quelques secondes, son malaise de la veille était de retour. Sam eut beau se remémorer toutes les paroles de son frère, rien n'y changea. Il marmonna quelques excuses incompréhensibles et se leva précipitamment, manquant de renverser l'une de la serveuse, avant de s'esquiver vers la sortie. Il avait besoin d'air ; ses entrailles le tourmentaient comme si la douleur psychologique tentait de s'exprimer physiquement.

Il s'avança vers l'Impala d'un pas mal assuré et s'assit lourdement sur le capot avant. Son regard traîna sur toute la longueur de la voiture. Encore une chose à ajouter à la liste de ses méfaits : par sa faute, le bien le plus précieux que son frère possédait avait été réduit en bouillie. Sam savait à quel point ce stupide tas de ferraille comptait pour Dean et le fait que ce dernier ne lui ait fait aucun reproche le rendit encore plus malade.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Il sursauta légèrement ; il n'avait pas entendu Dean approcher, tout perdu qu'il était dans ses sombres pensées. Il retira la main avec plus de sécheresse qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Sam… »

« Laisse-moi. S'il te plaît. »

Dean eut un sourire triste. « Avec la conversation qu'on a eu hier soir et ta réaction à l'instant ? Non, je crois pas. J'ai pas envie de te laisser face à toi-même. Je crois qu'on a failli se perdre suffisamment de fois pour que tu puisses le comprendre, non ? »

« C'est le regard des autres ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir "meurtrier" écrit sur mon front et même si personne ne me dit rien, si personne ne me fait de reproches, je sais bien ce que vous pensez ! » s'écria Sam, de nouveau en colère.

« Hier soir, tu m'as bien fait comprendre qu'on ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il y avait véritablement dans la tête de quelqu'un. Ne nous prête pas des pensées qui ne sont pas les nôtres. Si on te dit rien, c'est qu'il n'y a rien à dire. »

« Mais je vois bien la manière dont ils me regardent ! Ellen, Bobby et Tamara me jettent toujours des regards en coins, ne me regardent jamais dans les yeux ! Et le pire c'est Jefferson, il me fixe tout le temps comme si j'étais un cheval qui s'est cassé la patte et qu'il faut abattre ! » La voix de Sam montait dans les aigus au fur et à mesure qu'il laissait son désespoir s'exprimer.

« Tu délires complètement mon pauvre ! Tu es trop sévère avec toi-même Sammy ! Pourquoi tu cherches toujours à te punir pour des évènements qui dépasseraient n'importe qui ? »

La voix de Sam était froide, presque glaciale, lorsqu'il répondit. « Parce que ces évènements n'arrivent pas à n'importe qui. Toujours à moi. J'attire le mal. Le démon est venu à moi au berceau. Maman est morte. Puis ça a été le tour de Jess. Et Madison. Et au final, tu es mort aussi. J'ai réussi à te faire revenir mais regarde le désastre ! Regarde ce que j'ai fait ! Ces policiers avaient raison, en fait. Je suis un monstre, j'ai toujours été un monstre. »

Dean commençait à désespérer. Comment pouvait-il convaincre Sam qu'il avait tort alors que celui-ci avait toujours été le plus têtu des Winchester ? Une grande lassitude s'empara de lui. « Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je puisse dire ou faire pour que tu te sentes mieux ? Parce que là, je dois dire que je suis à court d'idées. Je suis complètement largué Sam. »

« Non, il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire… » murmura Sam, les yeux fermés.

Sans un mot, Dean fit demi-tour, laissant son frère derrière lui.


	13. Chapitre 13

**Mon Dieu, on approche de la fin à une vitesse hallucinante... Je suis à la fois pressé d'en finir pour me consacrer à ma prochaine fic (désolé Dex mais la wee sera pour plus tard!) et à la fois triste parce que... c'est la fic que je préfère parmi celles que j'ai écrites. Pas forcément la meilleure, mais celle que je préfère. Parce que (sans vouloir être arrogant) je suis content de mes idées, de la noirceur ambiantes (vive le gore!), que c'est ma plus longue!**

**Bref, ce chapitre n'est toujours pas focalisé sur les démons en liberté mais sur les frères eux-mêmes, leur relation, etc... **

**J'espère que ça vous plaira!**

* * *

Chapitre XIII – Un si mauvais frère ?

« Où est Sam ? » semblait être la question à la mode ; tout le monde la posa au moins une fois à Dean après que le corps de Jo eut été entièrement consumé dans un magnifique brasier. Ellen décrocha le record en le demandant une demi-douzaine de fois au moins. Elle ne comprenait pas comment Sam, qui s'était montré si compatissant, si serviable, avait pu ne pas être présent aux funérailles de sa fille.

La réponse de Dean fut la même à chaque fois. « J'en sais rien, je suis pas sa baby-sitter. » Sa voix était calme et apparemment indifférente mais en vérité, il bouillonnait à l'intérieur. Lui non plus n'arrivait pas à concevoir que Sam ait pu choisir de ne pas rendre un dernier hommage à une alliée fidèle et dévouée. _S'il se sent si coupable, pourquoi il essaye pas d'arranger un peu les choses au lieu de les empirer ?_

Il n'avait pas échangé un seul mot avec son frère depuis qu'il l'avait laissé en plan sur le parking du motel la veille. Dès lors, la colère et l'amertume s'étaient installés en lui, s'accrochant à son âme pour ne plus jamais la lâcher. Du moins c'est ainsi qu'il voyait les choses. Ils avaient accomplis tant de choses ensemble, avaient été si loin l'un pour l'autre que leurs âmes ne faisaient désormais plus qu'une. Mais Sam l'avait rejeté comme un malpropre, comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire inconnu qui ne comprenait rien à ses souffrances. _S'il veut être seul, qu'il reste seul. J'en ai rien à foutre !_ avait envie de crier Dean, sachant pertinemment qu'il se mentait à lui-même.

En vérité, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : que tout s'arrange avec Sam. Parce que les dernières vingt-quatre heures avaient plus pénibles qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. Mais il ne voulait pas faire le premier pas, il en était hors de question. Pas cette fois-ci. C'était à Sam de revenir vers lui et non l'inverse. De plus, Dean le pardonnerait en moins de temps qu'il n'en faudrait pour le dire, et Sam le savait très bien. _Alors pourquoi il ne vient pas ?_

Dean retourna à sa voiture et prit malgré lui son téléphone portable en main. Il était sur le point d'appeler son frère lorsqu'il se ravisa, préférant se tenir à ce qu'il s'était dit plus tôt. Il ne tendrait pas la main à son frère, un point c'est tout.

Sans un regard pour Ellen et Tamara qu'il était censé ramener au motel, Dean démarra en faisant hurler le moteur de l'Impala et fonça sur les petites routes sinueuses de l'Oklahoma pour vider son esprit.

ooo

Sam avait observé les funérailles de loin, caché dans l'obscurité que lui procurait un chêne plusieurs centenaire. Il s'était bien rendu compte que son " absence" avait soulevé bien des questions parmi ses amis et il espérait que ses motivations n'avaient pas été mal interprétées. Il ne voulait en aucun cas manquer de respect à Jo ou à Ellen en les privant de sa présence mais il avait simplement besoin d'être seul.

Il se sentait terriblement mal après son altercation de la veille avec son frère. Il n'avait pas cru cela possible, pensant avoir déjà touché le fond, mais c'était pourtant le cas. Désormais, il était vraiment seul. Dean lui avait tourné le dos et ne comptait pas revenir. S'il avait voulu lui pardonner, c'aurait déjà été fait depuis longtemps. Dean ne l'avait jamais ignoré aussi longtemps auparavant, n'avait jamais feint ne pas le voir lorsqu'il était à côté de lui, n'avait jamais résisté à lui passer un coup de fil lorsqu'ils étaient fâchés.

Mais tout était différent, désormais. Sam avait repoussé toutes les limites de l'acceptable et les conséquences avaient été terribles. Des gens étaient morts par sa faute, et des démons étaient dans la nature, totalement hors de contrôle. Rien que d'y penser, il se dégoûtait lui-même. Il aurait néanmoins pu vivre avec. Ce qui lui importait vraiment, c'était l'avis de Dean. Et celui-ci n'avait apparemment plus aucune estime pour lui.

Il retourna alors au motel avant tout le monde et prit la décision la plus dure et la plus terrible de toute sa vie.

ooo

Dean, après avoir roulé une bonne heure et s'être aéré l'esprit, retourna à sa chambre. Il était toujours en colère contre son frère mais se sentait d'attaque pour avoir une nouvelle discussion avec lui ; à condition bien sûr que Sam daigne lui parler.

Il tourna la clé dans la serrure et entra en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Si son frère dormait, il ne voulait pas le réveiller. Il avait bien remarqué que Sam avait passé une nuit blanche à tourner et à se retourner dans son lit. Cependant, malgré l'obscurité, il se rendit tout de suite compte que son cadet n'était pas là. Il alluma alors le plafonnier et découvrit une note sur l'oreiller de Sam. Dean esquissa un sourire ; Sam lui laissait toujours des notes, même si c'était pour dire des choses banales comme "Parti chercher du café" ou "Suis à la librairie du coin". Son sourire disparu aussitôt lorsqu'il commença à lire le message.

_Dean, _

_Je suis vraiment désolé d'être un si mauvais frère, d'être une si mauvaise personne. Je sais que ma présence te gêne, te dérange. C'est pas grave, je le comprends parfaitement. Tu mérites tellement mieux. _

_Désormais, tu n'auras plus à te soucier de moi. Je vais me prendre en main et tenter de régler les problèmes par moi-même._

_J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner, un jour._

_Ton frère qui t'aime, _

_Sam._

Dean lâcha la note, légèrement hébété. Il regarda tout autour de lui et constata que l'ordinateur de Sam et son sac de vêtements avaient disparus. _Mais il n'a même pas d'armes_ ! fut la première pensée qui traversa l'esprit de l'aîné.

Dean ressortit alors aussitôt de la chambre pour se mettre à la recherche de son frère tout en espérant ne pas avoir trop de retard sur ce dernier. Si Sam était parti quelques heures auparavant, il le retrouverait sûrement sans trop de difficulté mais si Sam était parti depuis la matinée, l'histoire serait toute autre.

Dean réalisa alors que Sam ne pouvait pas être parti depuis très longtemps ; il aurait inévitablement remarqué le mot d'adieu avant de se rendre aux funérailles de Jo. Cela lui donna une brusque poussée d'espoir et de courage. Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le bar du coin pour tenter de récolter des témoignages. Sam était le genre de mec qui ne passe pas vraiment inaperçu et il y avait de grandes chances que quelqu'un l'ait vu partir.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la gargote, il fut accueilli par de grands cris de détresse. Un homme gesticulait au milieu de la foule, hurlant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'un « putain de géant avait tiré sa BMW dernier modèle ». Avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, Dean s'approcha de lui, attrapa l'homme par les épaules et le coinça contre un mur.

« Ton voleur… Il est parti par où ? »

L'homme, tellement content qu'on lui pose des questions, ne s'offusqua même pas des pratiques peu orthodoxes de Dean. « Il est parti vers Ridgeway, le salaud ! Il a démarré tellement vite que j'ai cru que les pneus allaient prendre feu ! »

Dean prit un air compatissant. « Et de quelle couleur elle est, cette voiture ? »

« Rouge ! Un beau rouge flamboyant ! » s'écria l'homme avec des étoiles dans les yeux, comme s'il ne se souvenait plus qu'on venait tout juste de lui voler sa voiture.

Dean ne savait pas s'il devait s'amuser de constater que l'homme lui ressemblait dans sa dévotion totale pour sa voiture ou s'il devait se désespérer du mauvais goût et du manque total de discrétion de son frère. _A quoi il pensait en volant une voiture rouge vif et en démarrant comme un cinglé devant des témoins ? Que j'allais pas le remarquer ?_

« Je vais retrouver votre voiture, ne vous en faites pas. Mais faut me promettre quelque chose d'abord ! » annonça Dean avec son sourire le plus charmeur.

L'homme se montra très attentif. « Tout ce que vous voudrez ! »

« Il ne faudra pas chercher à vous venger de l'homme qui vous l'a volée. »

« Mais ce fils de pute a volé ma caisse ! » L'homme brandit son poing d'un geste nerveux.

« Vous voulez revoir votre voiture, oui ou non ? » demanda Dean, à bout de patience.

« Oui oui… Bon d'accord c'est promis ! »

Sans un mot de plus, Dean relâcha l'homme et fit volte-face. Il grimpa dans l'Impala dont la carrosserie était atrocement déformée et dont les vitres avaient volé en éclat et fila en direction de Ridgeway.

ooo

Les dernières minutes étaient assez floues dans l'esprit de Sam. Il avait du mal à se rappeler de ce qu'il faisait dans une voiture flambant neuve à rouler à toute allure. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il devait s'éloigner de son frère et que rien d'autre ne comptait, légers trous de mémoires ou pas.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il roulait alors il s'arrêta dans la première ville sur son chemin. Il était fatigué, tellement fatigué… Il vérifia la liste des motels dans les annuaires téléphoniques pour être certains de ne pas choisir celui où son frère pourrait le retrouver s'il le cherchait mais malheureusement pour lui, il n'y avait qu'un seul motel dans cette ville. Il devrait faire avec.

Après avoir récupéré une clé à la réception, Sam déchargea le maigre contenu du coffre (ses affaires se réduisant à un ordinateur portable et à un petit sac de vêtements), entra dans la chambre qui dégageait une légère odeur de moisi et s'allongea sur le lit pour s'endormir en quelques secondes.

ooo

Dean ne décrochait généralement pas lorsqu'il était au volant mais Sam n'était pas là pour prendre l'appel à sa place, cette fois-ci.

« Allo ? »

« Dean, t'es passé où nom d'un chien ? »

Dean leva les yeux au ciel ; Sam pouvait dire tout ce qu'il voulait, il était parfaitement civilisé à côté de Bobby Singer. « A la recherche de mon idiot de petit frère. Je sais pas combien de temps ça me prendra mais je le ramènerai. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait pendant ce temps ? Avec les démons en liberté… »

Dean renifla de dédain. « Allez donc vous prendre une cuite, j'en sais rien moi ! Et si tu vois un démon, demande-lui de me part de m'attendre pour que je lui botte le cul. Putain Bobby, mon frère a disparu alors les putains de démons attendront ! »

« Mais Jefferson a dit que… »

Il raccrocha sans laisser le temps au vieux chasseur de continuer et jeta le téléphone sur le siège passager. _Ce que Jefferson a dit, j'en ai rien à foutre !_ Un panneau sur le côté de la route lui informa qu'il n'était plus qu'à 13 miles de Ridgeway, ancienne ville minière d'Oklahoma, titulaire du titre du village le plus fleuri de l'Etat.

« Je déteste l'Oklahoma… » marmonna Dean pour lui-même.

ooo

Sam fut réveillé par un bruit de verre brisé ; Dean avait donc réussi à le retrouver. Il s'imagina les discussions stériles qui allaient inexorablement découler de sa tentative avortée de fuite lorsqu'il discerna des bruits de pas différents. Il y avait deux personnes dans la chambre.

« Dean ? » demanda-t-il tout de même. Il se redressa lentement dans son lit, son bras glissant discrètement sous son oreiller pour attraper le couteau dont il ne se séparait jamais.

« Pas de bol, c'est pas lui ! » lança une voix qui était sans doute devenue rauque après des années de tabagisme intensif.

Soudain, les lumières furent allumées et Sam dut mettre un bras devant ses yeux pour ne pas être totalement ébloui.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? » Il se doutait de la réponse mais devait tout de même poser la question pour en être sûr.

« Ce qu'on veut ?! T'en as de bien bonnes ! Après le carnage que t'as fait au cimetière, t'as encore le culot de poser la question ! J'ai plusieurs amis qui sont morts là-bas pour que tu fasses évader des petits copains de l'Enfer ! »

Sam tenta de se justifier même s'il savait que c'était perdu d'avance. « Ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Des chasseurs sont morts, des démons se sont échappés mais je n'ai pas voulu déclencher d'apocalypse. »

« Mon cul ouais ! Gordon avait raison depuis le début ! On t'a suivi depuis le cimetière mais on attendait que tu sois enfin tout seul ! On va te crever, espèce de fils de pute ! »

« Vous étiez au cimetière ? Vous êtes resté planqués pour que Lilith ne vous fasse pas la peau ? Et vous vous attaquez à moi pendant que je dors et que je suis loin de mon frère… Vous êtes les chasseurs les plus pitoyables que j'ai jamais vu ! » cracha Sam, amusé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne se sentait pas vraiment menacé face aux deux énergumènes face à lui.

Celui qui semblait être le chef s'approcha lentement. « On n'est peut-être pas aussi connus que les célèbres Winchester mais tu devrais pas te payer notre gueule petit con ! »

« Ah oui ? Tu comptes me faire quoi ? » provoqua Sam.

L'homme se rua sur lui, suivi de près par son acolyte. Sam n'avait aucun mal à les tenir en respect et bientôt, les deux assaillants étaient en sueur, à bout de souffle alors que Sam n'éprouvait aucune fatigue.

« Faudrait revoir votre entraînement les gars ! » railla Sam.

Cette dernière remarque mit véritablement les assaillants hors d'eux.

« On pensait en finir vite fait avec toi, ne pas te faire trop de mal par égard pour l'homme que tu as été et pour ton père – un mec bien, ce John ! – mais tu le mérites vraiment pas ! »

Il siffla deux coups et trois hommes supplémentaires entrèrent par la fenêtre, l'encerclant peu à peu. Sam, avec son petit couteau au poing, perdit de sa superbe. Il pouvait gérer deux personnes en même temps mais cinq, c'était mission impossible même en ayant l'avantage de la taille et de la force.

« Bon, écoutez les mecs… On pourrait en discuter tranquillement autour d'une bière vous croyez pas ? »

« On fait moins le malin hein ? » ricana l'un d'entre eux.

L'instant d'après, ils attaquèrent tous en même temps. Sam tenta vaillamment de riposter mais se laissa rapidement submerger par le flot des coups de poing et des coups de pied qui l'atteignaient. Il tomba lourdement au sol mais le déluge de coups ne cessa pas pour autant. Il sentit la fin venir et ne chercha même plus à se défendre.

« Tuez-moi. Ca vaudra mieux pour tout le monde. Tuez-moi. »

L'un des hommes tira une lame de sa ceinture et s'apprêtait à la lui planter dans la poitrine lorsqu'il fut brusquement tiré en arrière. Dean était là et dire qu'il était en colère aurait été un bel euphémisme. Il était furieux et la haine irradiait de lui par tous les pores de sa peau. Il frappait les hommes avec une précision diabolique et la très claire intention de blesser. Très rapidement, trois hommes se retrouvèrent au sol complètement inconscients. Les deux autres déguerpirent sans demander leur reste.

« Rien de cassé Sammy ? » demanda-t-il en palpant les membres et les côtes de son frère à la recherche d'une fracture.

« Tu ne lâcheras donc jamais l'affaire ? » demanda Sam avec animosité.

Dean comprit tout de suite que ce n'était pas son frère qui parlait ; ses lèvres bougeaient mais la voix qui en sortait n'était pas la sienne. Elle appartenait de toute évidence à une femme.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à mon frère ? »

Les yeux de Sam flamboyèrent. « Qu'il meure. C'était le prix à payer pour le rituel mais il ne l'a pas payé à cause de vous ! Je suis flouée ! »

« Katherine. » La compréhension se peignit sur les traits de Dean. « C'est vraiment par soucis d'égalité que vous voulez sa mort ? Ou parce que vous n'arrivez pas à accepter qu'on ait réussi à transcender vos stupides règles ? » Il comprit qu'il avait touché un point sensible lorsqu'elle mit trop de temps à répondre.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Je veux sa mort et je l'aurai. Je l'aurais déjà eu si vous ne vous étiez pas montré si acharné. C'est tellement facile de jouer avec les sentiments de Sam, de l'entraîner sur une pente savonneuse ! »

« Sam croyait que vous étiez du bon côté mais il s'est planté. Vous êtes une vraie harpie, comme toutes les autres sorcières ! Je vous laisserai pas l'avoir vous m'entendez ? JE VOUS LAISSERAI PAS ! »

Le corps de Sam se raidit brusquement et un cri immonde déchira la relative tranquillité de la chambre. Les voix de Katherine et de Sam se mélangeaient mais à la fin, seule celle de Sam se faisait entendre.

« Sammy, ça va bien ? » Dean avait la nausée ; c'était la troisième fois en l'espace de deux jours qu'ils étaient dans cette situation, Sam inconscient dans ses bras, lui essayant de le réveiller.

Sam ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il ne se rappelait pas de ce qu'il s'était passé et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait tellement mal partout. « Dean ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ? J'ai mal partout putain… »

Dean réprima un sanglot. C'était bel et bien son frère qui était présent avec lui ; la sorcière ne semblait plus avoir d'influence sur lui. « Longue histoire mec. Je vais te ramener au motel, j'aurai tout le temps de te raconter ça dans la voiture. »

Sam se leva doucement avec l'aide de son frère. Il grimaçait à chacun de ses pas, faisant fonctionner ses muscles maltraités. Un cataplasme de Missouri s'imposait à lui comme la situation idéale et il espérait être très rapidement de retour au motel pour pouvoir en bénéficier.

Pendant le court trajet, Dean rafraîchît la mémoire de son frère. Il s'avéra que Sam avait plus ou moins été lui-même pendant ce temps, croyant simplement les paroles empoisonnées qu'avait instillées Katherine dans son esprit.

« C'est bizarre mais quand on a été voir Missouri, je me sentais tellement bien… » annonça Sam.

Dean proposa une explication. « Il fallait qu'elle joue subtilement pour pas que je le remarque. Et puis je pense qu'elle s'est vite sauvée quand on a été voir Missouri, parce que notre médium perso l'aurait tout de suite démasquée ! »

« Oui, ça doit être ça. » répondit Sam un peu dans la lune.

« D'ailleurs, je m'en veux de pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt. Quand je pense à ce qui aurait pu se passer si je t'avais pas retrouvé à temps… »

« Tu m'en veux pas alors ? Tu… tu… » Sam, même s'il savait que les pensées négatives qu'il avait eues venaient de Katherine, avait besoin d'être rassuré.

« Sam, tu te rappelles de ce qu'a dit Missouri n'est-ce pas ? A propos d'âmes liées qui fusionnent et ce genre de trucs à la con ? »

Sam hocha la tête.

« Tu as la réponse à ta question, alors. »


	14. Chapitre 14

**Oh mon Dieu, avant-dernier chapitre... Je pensais pas le poster aussi vite mais pas sûr de pouvoir faire une mise à jour la semaine prochaine, puisque je passerai quasiment toutes mes journées au collège... j'aurai très probablement envie de rester tranquille le soir plutôt que de venir sur ! **

**Bref, tout se met en place pour le grand final. Qui j'espère vous plaira, ainsi que l'épilogue... Je commence à sérieusement douter (vous comprendrez pourquoi en le lisant) mais après 4 versions différentes de l'épilogue, j'ai décidé que c'était le plus adéquat et celui qui me plaisait le plus. Enfin je me demande pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça alors qu'on n'en est qu'au chapitre 14 pour le moment. Je blablate comme une vieille le jour de marché, ça devient grave.**

**Allez, lisez mes braves gens et laissez-moi des (gentilles?) reviews!**

**Sinon, dernière chose. Vous avez sûrement remarqué que Sam est mon préféré mais il fallait que je vous dise à quel point j'aime Dean également. Voilà, maintenant vous savez. (Et moi je vais aller me coucher parce que je suis fatigué et que ça commence à se faire sentir. Chut.)**

* * *

Chapitre XIV – Chaque chose à sa place

Sam regarda son frère avec toute l'intensité dont il était capable même s'il savait pertinemment que Dean détestait ça. Il s'était senti froid et vide depuis leur fuite du cimetière. Presque mort. Et désormais, une vague de chaleur s'étendait dans sa poitrine comme si la vie revenait lentement vers lui, apportant avec elle tous ses bienfaits. Sam était toujours rongé par une chape de sentiments négatifs mais il réussit à les repousser pendant un court instant pour ne ressentir que le bonheur et la fierté d'avoir un frère tel que Dean. C'était quelque chose que même lui n'avouerait jamais mais sans Dean, il n'était rien du tout. Soulagé pour la première fois depuis de longues heures, il se laissa aller au sommeil.

Dean le regarda s'endormir paisiblement et il ressentit l'irrésistible envie d'ébouriffer ses cheveux comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsque Sam était plus jeune. Il se ravisa au dernier moment, ne souhaitant pas le réveiller alors qu'il paraissait si détendu. Il se fit alors une promesse ; désormais, il reprenait sa place de grand frère pour ne plus jamais la délaisser. Il n'avait que trop longtemps laissé Sam endosser la responsabilité de prendre des décisions pour eux ; il s'était plutôt bien débrouillé jusque là, mieux que Dean ne l'aurait cru possible mais malgré sa taille et sa carrure, le plus jeune des Winchester n'avait pas les épaules assez solides pour continuer plus longtemps. _Allez Dean, sors-toi la tête de ton cul et sois un homme !_

Alors que de gros nuages noirs (qui n'avaient rien à voir avec des démons, pour le plus grand soulagement de Dean) s'amoncelaient dans le ciel, l'aîné appuya sur l'accélérateur. Un orage se préparait et il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'être encore sur les routes lorsqu'il éclaterait, d'autant plus avec les fenêtres et le pare-brise avant brisé. Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient arrivés et Sam poussa un grognement mécontent lorsque Dean lui annonça qu'il était temps de sortir de la voiture.

« Sam, tu peux pas dormir dans la voiture quand même ! Tu verras, tu seras bien mieux dans ton lit. Et puis il faut que j'inspecte tes blessures, aussi. » expliqua calmement Dean. Devant le manque de réponse de son frère, il fit le tour de la voiture et ouvrit la portière côté passager. Il passa ses bras sous ceux de Sam et le hissa à l'extérieur. « Allez un petit effort, je peux pas porter ta lourde carcasse jusque l'intérieur ! »

« Fatigué Dean… » fut la seule réponse de Sam. Le fait de se lever lui parut être un effort monumental et il manqua de chuter, toutes ses forces l'abandonnant.

Dean le rattrapa juste à temps. Il le regarda l'air inquiet tout en supportant son géant de frère jusqu'à la chambre. Il l'allongea sur le lit et le laissa quelques secondes, le temps d'aller verrouiller l'Impala et de la couvrir avec une bâche qu'il gardait dans le coffre. _Ca devrait faire l'affaire._

Le temps qu'il revienne, Sam s'était presque endormi à nouveau. « Pas encore ! Faut que tu restes quelques minutes avec moi Aurore ! » A cet instant, Dean fut presque soulagé que son frère ne soit pas en état de saisir la référence au dessin animé de Disney. Il passa une main sur le front de Sam et grimaça ; il était bouillant.

Dean se leva et sortit une petite pochette de leur trousse de secours ; à l'intérieur se trouvaient tous les médicaments dont ils avaient besoin. « Bon, je veux te filer un truc contre la fièvre et la douleur mais surtout contre les infections… J'ai pas envie que tu nous fasses une septicémie ! »

Sam ne comprenait à l'évidence rien de ce que son frère lui racontait mais semblait hypnotisé par le son de sa voix. Alors Dean continua à parler.

« Ils t'ont pas loupé ces connards. Cinq contre un, c'est vraiment pas honnête. Je suis sûr que s'ils avaient été moins nombreux t'aurais pu leur mettre la branlée de leur vie ! Heureusement que je suis arrivé à temps. » Dean sortit quelques pilules, les fourra dans la bouche de Sam puis pressa une bouteille d'eau contre ses lèvres. « Faut que tu boives ça mon grand. »

Il vérifia que Sam avait bien avalé les cachets puis continua son babillage. « Bon, je vais nettoyer tes plaies maintenant. Ca va sûrement piquer un peu mais on n'a pas le choix. Comme je t'ai dit, je veux pas que tu fasses une septicémie. Ca serait trop bête, mourir d'une infection après tout ce qu'on a vécu ! »

Il désinfecta et banda son frère sans jamais cesser de parler. Il était tellement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait qu'il n'entendit même pas qu'on frappait à la porte. Il ne réagit seulement lorsque Bobby entra.

« Tu parles tout seul ? » s'inquiéta le vieil homme.

« Non, je parles à Sammy. » répondit simplement Dean.

« Pas sûr qu'il t'écoute vraiment… »

« Je m'en fous, ça lui fait du bien et à moi aussi. Je rattrape le temps perdu de ces derniers jours. T'y vois un inconvénient peut-être ? » rétorqua Dean. Il se leva pour tout remettre dans la trousse de secours sans jamais regarder Bobby. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention d'être aussi sec mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la colère pour son ami qui avait tenté de le dissuader de partir à la recherche de son frère.

« Non, bien sûr que non… Comment il va ? » demanda Bobby en se rapprochant prudemment.

« Ca peut aller. Mais c'est pas grâce à toi en tout cas. »

Bobby encaissa le coup sans rien dire. Il s'approcha encore plus prêt et posa sa main sur l'épaule Dean qui se raidit aussitôt à son contact.

« Je tiens à m'excuser. J'ai parfois tendance à faire passer la chasse avant toute chose. C'est une mauvaise manie que j'ai prise, mais c'est comme ça quand on vit si longtemps tout seul. Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû être là pour ton frère et toi. »

Dean se détendit légèrement. « On croirait voir Papa tout craché. Quoique lui ne se serait jamais excusé. Allez, oublie ça Bobby. Sam n'a rien de bien méchant, et je veille sur lui. »

Bobby partit d'un rire jaune. « Je sais bien. Mais qui veille sur toi ? »

« Moi. » coassa faiblement Sam, prenant les deux autres par surprise.

« Hey Sammy, je croyais que tu t'étais endormi ! Tu veux quelque chose ? De l'eau peut-être ! »

« Non. Juste… du silence… »

Dean et Bobby échangèrent un regard et ils quittèrent la chambre après que l'aîné ait remonté la ouverture sur son frère.

ooo

« Quand Sam ira mieux, il va falloir qu'on retourne dans le Wyoming pour traquer les démons. Jefferson a des contacts qui lui ont affirmés que les démons étaient toujours là-bas, tous ensemble. »

« Et ils peuvent pas s'en occuper eux-mêmes ? On a assez donné dans l'histoire tu crois pas ? » Dean se leva de la chaise où il était assis depuis presque une heure et se mit à arpenter la chambre de Bobby en long, en large et en travers. « Pourquoi tu me parles de ça maintenant ? »

« Parce qu'en attendant d'y retourner, il faudrait réparer le Colt. Je l'ai déjà fait une fois avec Ruby, je peux le refaire. » Bobby réajusta sa casquette ; Dean le rendait nerveux à force de tourner en rond comme un tigre en cage.

« Oui, t'as raison. Les dagues de Ruby sont plutôt pas mal mais rien ne vaut le Colt. Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait fait sans cette fille, je me le demande. Dommage qu'elle soit morte. Je vais aller te le chercher, comme ça je jetterai un œil sur Sam en même temps. »

Les quelques mètres qui séparaient les deux chambres furent rapidement parcourus. La fièvre de Sam avait considérablement baissé et il semblait dormir du sommeil du juste. Dean fouilla rapidement dans le petit sac d'armes sous son lit et en tira le pistolet qui les avait tiré de bien mauvaises situations de nombreuses fois.

Il alla le confier à Bobby et retourna auprès de son frère. Pour lui, il n'était plus question qu'ils soient séparés plus longtemps que nécessaire désormais. Il savait que c'était un comportement abusif et quelque part malsain mais s'en fichait pas mal. Il aurait tout le temps de revoir ses positions lorsqu'ils auraient terminé tout cela, lorsqu'ils auraient recommencé leur vie loin de la chasse et des démons.

Il s'allongea sur son lit et continua à fantasmer sur la vie qu'il n'avait jamais eu, qu'il ne s'était jamais autorisé à avoir jusque là mais qu'il mourrait d'envie d'avoir malgré des années de déni où il s'était juré qu'il finirait sa vie en tant que chasseur. Il s'imagina travailler au garage de Bobby (ou encore mieux, ouvrir son propre garage), passant ses journées la tête plongée dans des capots de voitures, les mains pleines de cambouis. Quant à Sam… Sam pourrait reprendre ses études s'il en avait envie, ou peut-être faire d'autres projets.

Dean fronça alors les sourcils ; il passait le plus clair de son temps avec son petit frère sans toutefois savoir ce qu'aimait réellement Sam, ce qu'il apprécierait de faire s'il avait du temps pour lui. Il ne s'était jamais posé la question auparavant, les chasses occupant le quasi-totalité de leurs journées. Dean prit la ferme résolution d'avoir une longue conversation avec Sam pendant sa convalescence et c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il s'endormit à son tour.

« Dean ! » appela doucement Sam tout en secouant légèrement le bras de son frère pour le réveiller.

Dean ouvrit doucement les yeux, quittant à contrecoeur le rêve agréable qu'il était en train de faire. Il prit quelques secondes pour s'habituer à la lumière, étouffa un bâillement dans son poing et se leva. « Oui Sammy ? »

« Où t'as rangé ces foutues pilules ? » maugréa le cadet.

« La trousse de secours est posée sous le lavabo, à la salle de bain. T'as encore de la fièvre ? » Dean porta une main sur le front de son frère sans attendre la réponse.

« Un peu, peut-être… Je sais pas trop. Je veux surtout des anti-douleurs. Je me suis pris un sale coup dans les côtes hier. »

Dean prit immédiatement ses airs de mère poule. « J'ai rien remarqué. C'est peut-être cassé, laisse-moi regarder ça ! »

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. « Dean, c'est pas cassé j'ai vérifié. J'ai juste mal, c'est tout. »

Dean se sentit un peu stupide d'avoir réagi de cette manière, comme si Sam était encore un enfant de huit ans. C'était parfois le cas, particulièrement lorsqu'il boudait quand Dean refusait de le laisser conduire mais la plupart du temps, l'aîné était bien plus immature que son petit frère.

Sam s'engouffra dans la salle de bain et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec deux comprimés rouges dans la main. Il attrapa la bouteille d'eau sur sa table de chevet et les avala tout rond. « Alors, c'est quoi le programme aujourd'hui ? »

Dean le regarda abasourdi ; après tout ce qu'il venait de vivre, Sam avait résolument besoin de repos mais il ne semblait pas le comprendre. Ou il faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre. « Le programme, c'est que tu poses ton cul quelque part et que tu te reposes ! Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on fasse, de toute façon ? »

Ce fut au tour de Sam de regarder son frère d'un air ahuri. La réponse lui semblait pourtant évidente. « Reprendre la chasse ! Y'a toujours les démons qui rôdent dans le coin, on peut toujours essayer d'en coincer quelques uns ! Et puis… » Sam s'arrêta brusquement, craignant d'en avoir trop dit.

« Et puis ? » insista Dean.

« Non rien, laisse tomber. » Sam haussa les épaules et envoya un petit sourire qui n'avait rien de convainquant.

« Sam… » gronda Dean mi-menaçant, mi-encourageant.

« Si je fais rien, j'ai peur de… tu sais, recommencer… broyer du noir ! » Sam, gêné, tourna la tête pour observer avec un étrange intérêt l'horrible motif du papier peint.

« Mais je suis avec toi ! T'es pas heureux Sam ? » La voix de Dean laissait transparaître son inquiétude et sa déception.

Sam décida de répondre honnêtement en essayant toutefois de ne pas blesser son frère. « Je sais pas trop Dean. Je suis pas dans mon assiette et si je m'occupe pas l'esprit, je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de penser plein de choses horribles. Même si maintenant je sais que c'est pas vrai, que c'est Katherine qui m'a empoisonné l'esprit. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est toujours là dans ma tête, à essayer de me déstabiliser. »

« Fallait pas hésiter à me le dire, Sam. Faut pas avoir honte, c'est pas de ta faute. Je vais demander à Missouri de venir, pour voir si elle peut faire quelque chose. Et après il faudra qu'on ait une conversation toi et moi d'accord ? »

Sam n'osait toujours pas regarder son frère. « D'accord » répondit-il tout penaud.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, Missouri était là avec son sac fourre-tout. Cette fois-ci, l'ambiance était moins grave et Dean put enfin lancer sa blague sur Mary Poppins. La médium la regarda d'un air affligée, peu flattée d'être comparée à une gouvernante anglaise nunuche pendant que Sam faisait de son mieux pour cacher son sourire.

« Allez Sam, donne-moi ta main comme la dernière fois. Si une sorcière a une emprise sur ton esprit, crois-moi je la trouverai et je la renverrai d'où elle vient ! » affirma Missouri avec conviction.

« Comment ? Elle est plutôt puissante… » se plaignit Sam.

Dean lança un regard entendu à la vieille femme, d'un air qui voulait dire "je-vous-avais-prévenue-c'est-un-vrai-chialeur".

« Un magicien ne révèle jamais ses secrets, répondit-elle patiemment. Ta main, maintenant. »

Sam s'exécuta. Comme la fois précédente, Missouri balança la tête pour hypnotiser le plus jeune Winchester. Au bout de quelques secondes, les muscles de Sam se relâchèrent et sa tête de mit à dodeliner. Missouri ferma alors les yeux, le visage plissé par la concentration.

Pour Dean, l'attente fut interminable. De plus, le spectacle était assez dérangeant à regarder. Il fut soulagé lorsque Missouri rouvrit les yeux avec un sourire satisfait et que Sam émergea de sa transe avec l'air d'un enfant qui se réveille après une longue nuit de sommeil.

« Ca y est ? » demandèrent les frères en chœur.

« Ca y est. » reprit Missouri.

« Elle ne peut pas revenir ? Je suis tranquille maintenant ? » interrogea Sam plein d'espoir.

« Elle pourrait revenir mais je suis quasiment sûre de lui avoir fait passer l'envie ! » se venta la médium.

Dean secoua la tête. Pour lui, quasiment sûr n'était pas assez. « On peut pas la laisser revenir. Il doit y avoir un moyen non ? »

« Il y a bien des tatouages… »

« On en a déjà un contre les possessions démoniaques ! »

« Oh vraiment ? Intéressant ! Je pourrais y faire une retouche histoire de vous rendre totalement hermétique aux forces obscures. » proposa-t-elle.

« Dans une chambre de motel pourrie ? Pas question ! En plus, si vous nous loupez on aura l'air fin… » répliqua Dean.

« Dean, tu sais quel métier j'ai exercé avant d'être médium à plein temps ? »

« Euh… non. » avoua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

« J'étais tatoueuse. »

« Oh. »

Sam se fendit d'un grand sourire. Il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de voir Dean se faire rabattre le caquet. _En effet, oh._

ooo

Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder son nouveau tatouage dans le miroir. Il s'extasiait devant le talent de Missouri qui avait à peine altéré l'ancien pour seulement y inscrire quelques minuscules runes dans le cercle qui entourait l'étoile à cinq branches.

« T'as fini de t'admirer dans le miroir ? Une vraie fille ! » railla Dean de la chambre.

« Tu sembles oublier assez vite que c'est pas moi qui ait pleuré ! » rétorqua Sam. Il fut très content de son petit effet lorsqu'il entendit son frère s'étrangler en buvant une bière dans la pièce d'à côté. Il finit par appliquer la crème donné par Missouri, la recouvrit d'un petit carré de gaze et enfila la chemise par-dessus.

« J'ai pas pleuré ! Y'a juste une larme qui a coulé, c'est tout ! » se défendit l'aîné lorsque son frère le rejoignit.

« Bien sûr, juste une petite larmichette de rien du tout ! » se moqua Sam avec un grand sourire.

Dean poussa un petit grognement mécontent. « T'as plus l'air de broyer du noir toi… Allez, assieds-toi maintenant, je t'ai dit que je voulais te parler. »

« En général c'est moi qui dit ça… Ca fait bizarre. Est-ce que je suis censé dire pas de chick-flick moments ou un truc du style ? Puisque c'est moi qui aie le rôle du gros dur maintenant… » Sam s'arrêta en croisant le regard de son frère.

« Sam je suis sérieux. »

« Désolé… je t'écoute. »

Dean se leva et se mit à arpenter la pièce, remuant les doigts nerveusement et mâchouillant sa lèvre inférieure sans relâche. Sam le regarda en silence, laissant à son frère le temps de se lancer. Dean avait beau s'ouvrir un peu plus à lui depuis son retour, il n'en éprouvait pas moins des difficultés à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait.

« Hier soir pendant que tu dormais, j'ai pensé à plein de choses. A ce qu'on fera quand tout ça sera fini… Je sais ce que j'aimerai faire mais j'ai réalisé que j'avais aucune idée de ce que toi tu voulais. On passe nos journées ensemble mais la chasse prend tout notre temps et j'ai aucune idée de ce que tu aimes ou pas. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Quand tout ça sera fini ? » demanda Sam en fronçant les sourcils.

« Après qu'on ait traqué les démons qui restent dans le coin, je veux qu'on arrête la chasse. Qu'on ait une vraie vie. »

« Ah… j'avoue que j'y avais pas réfléchi. Avant, à Stanford ma vie était toute tracée mais depuis trois ans, tout est différent. On vit au jour le jour et je me pose pas vraiment de questions. »

« Mais t'as bien une idée de ce que tu voudrais faire non ? »

« Pas vraiment. Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire au juste ? Parce que t'as toujours fait en sorte que je puisse faire ce que je veux… Si tu veux arrêter la chasse, il faut que tu puisses faire ce que _tu_ veux pour une fois. »

Dean eut un grand sourire. « Un garage. J'aimerais avoir un garage. »

« Alors on fera ça. »

Dean fronça tout de suite les sourcils. « Mais toi ? »

« On s'en fout de moi. On verra bien en temps voulu. Tu veux un garage, t'auras un garage Dean. C'est pas plus compliqué que ça. »

Pour Dean, qui avait toujours fait passer les envies de Sam en priorité, c'était assez difficile à accepter. C'était la première fois qu'on l'autorisait à penser à lui sans se soucier d'abord de son frère. « T'es sûr ? »

Sam hocha la tête avec le sourire dont il avait le secret et qui dissipait toujours les moindres de doutes que Dean pouvait avoir ; Dean se laissa convaincre. Un silence paisible d'installa dans la chambre jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe à la porte de manière insistante. Dean alla ouvrir et il eut à peine le temps de se pousser que Bobby, Ellen, Jefferson, Tamara et Missouri se frayaient un passage à l'intérieur.

« Euh… Salut ! » tenta Sam un peu maladroitement.

Tout le monde le regarda. Il put distinguer du soulagement dans leurs regards. Sauf chez Jefferson, dont l'expression était indéchiffrable.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Dean, mal à l'aise.

Ce fut Bobby qui leur apporta la réponse. « Un groupe de chasseur a réussi à retenir les démons dans une grotte dans une forêt du Wyoming. Il n'y a qu'une entrée et ils l'ont barrée avec du sel. Maintenant que Sam tient debout et que le Colt est réparé, faut qu'on y aille ! Si on se dépêche on y sera à la tombée de la nuit ! »

Dean se retourna alors vers son frère qui fit un imperceptible mouvement de la tête.

« Tout le monde fait ses bagages, on part pour Devilworld ! »

Sam regarda son frère avec beaucoup de fierté : le Dean Winchester qu'il avait toujours connu était définitivement de retour.


	15. Chapitre 15

**L'un de mes chapitres les plus longs. En même temps, je voulais finir l'histoire correctement alors ça paraît nécessaire et normal. Après, dire que quantité rime avec qualité... c'est à vous de confirmer ou d'infirmer.**

**En tout cas, c'est le tout dernier chapitre d'une fic que j'aurais mis beaucoup de temps à écrire et que j'aurais aimé de tout mon être (Marshmallows le retour!), ça me fait tout bizarre de partager la fin avec vous maintenant! Je suis un peu triste et en même temps très content! Ouais je sais je suis un vrai chieur.**

**Bref, y'a un épilogue qui suit. Je sens qu'il risque de ne pas faire l'unanimité alors s'il ne vous plaît pas, considérez ce dernier chapitre comme la "vraie" fin :P**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre XV – La fin

« Hey Dean ? »

L'intéressé tourna la tête vers son frère qui faisait semblant de fouiller la boîte à gants à la recherche d'une cassette à glisser dans l'autoradio. Avec un petit son guttural, il invita Sam à parler.

« Je te l'ai pas encore dit mais je suis désolé pour ta voiture. » lança Sam d'un ton qu'il voulait détaché.

« C'est pas ta faute. Je la retaperai quand on en aura fini avec toute cette histoire, ce qui j'espère sera le cas dans moins de vingt-quatre heures. Tu pourras m'aider, si tu veux. » Dean se rappelait à quel point Sam avait apprécié le geste lorsqu'il lui avait fait changer une pièce alors qu'ils étaient tombés en panne au bord de la route, juste après avoir échappé de justesse à la folie meurtrière de Gordon Walker.

« D'accord. Tu sais, je l'aime bien ce vieux tas de ferraille, au final. » Sam jeta un regard en coin à son frère pour guetter la réaction qui ne manqua pas d'arriver une fraction de seconde plus tard.

« Retire ce que tu viens de dire tout de suite si tu espères retoucher le volant un jour… »

« T'as oublié que techniquement, la voiture est à moi ? Tu m'as offert la clé dans un petit écrin bleu marine après une soirée en tête à tête… »

Dean lui décocha un regard mauvais. « Cest ça, moque-toi. Tu rigolais moins ce soir-là. Je pensais que t'avais apprécié. »

Conscient qu'il avait peut-être poussé la plaisanterie un peu trop loin, Sam se mit à rougir. « J'ai apprécié Dean, je voulais pas te vexer. C'est la voiture la plus fabuleuse au monde et je te la laisse avec grand plaisir. »

« Ouais c'est ça, essaye de te rattraper. Et si tu me disais plutôt pourquoi t'es si nerveux depuis qu'on est partis ? C'est sûrement pas parce que tu voulais me parler de ma Chevy… » dit-il la voix vibrante de colère contenue.

Avant même que Dean n'ait eu le temps de réaliser la dureté de sa voix, Sam se replia sur lui-même. « C'est rien du tout. Je voulais pas t'embêter, désolé. »

L'irritation de Dean tomba en flèche pour laisser place à une honte cuisante. Une simple blague sur sa voiture et il était monté sur ses grands chevaux alors que Sam cherchait simplement à lui demander de l'aide. « J'arrive pas à croire qu'on arrive à s'engueuler pour des conneries pareilles… Allez, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse. » demanda-t-il d'un ton beaucoup plus doux.

« Les autres. Ils ont peur de moi et de ce que je pourrais faire. » Ce n'était pas une question mais bel et bien une affirmation.

Dean ne chercha même pas à démentir son petit frère ; se voiler la face ne servait plus à rien.

« Je crois qu'ils tiennent encore un peu à moi. A part Jefferson, ils avaient l'air soulagé que je sois en un seul morceau quand tu m'as ramené. Mais je sens leurs regards sur moi quand ils croient que je ne fais pas attention. Depuis que j'ai tué Lilith, ils ont peur que je me transforme en espèce de monstre sanguinaire. Je me demande pourquoi ils ne sont pas encore partis… Peut-être qu'ils se sentent coupables de nous avoir aidé et qu'ils veulent arranger les choses. Ou alors ils restent par amitié pour toi. Ou bien ils veulent garder un œil sur moi, pour pouvoir intervenir si je vire complètement dingue à nouveau. »

Dean poussa un long soupir. « A vrai dire, je sais pas non plus pourquoi ils restent. Mais ce que tu me racontes, c'est pas vrai pour tout le monde. Bobby et Missouri ne sont pas comme ça. »

Sam hocha tristement la tête. « Je sais. Pour être honnête, que Jefferson et Tamara ne me portent pas dans leur cœur, ça me fait pas grand-chose. Mais venant d'Ellen… J'ai essayé de m'excuser de ne pas avoir été avec vous pour la crémation de Jo mais elle m'a fait un sourire gêné et s'est excusée avant de s'éloigner. Au début, elle m'a affirmé qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas pour la mort de sa fille mais je crois qu'elle a revu son opinion. Et je peux même pas la blâmer parce que je sais qu'elle a raison. »

« T'es pas responsable de la mort de Jo. Elle est venue en ayant parfaitement conscience des risques, et c'est un démon qui l'a tuée. Tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans. Et si les gens peuvent pas le comprendre alors tant pis, on fera sans eux. C'est triste à dire parce que j'aime beaucoup Ellen mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de dormir la nuit si elle n'est pas capable de se rentrer ça dans la tête. Quant à Tamara et Jefferson… on a jamais été de grands amis, ils me manqueront pas spécialement. Malgré le fait qu'ils nous aient bien aidés. »

Un long silence s'installa dans la voiture. Sam aurait voulu continuer à endosser tous les malheurs du monde, Dean aurait aimé continuer à prétendre que tout cela n'était pas grave mais l'un comme l'autre savait que cela ne servait à rien.

Ils roulèrent pendant près de cinq heures, ne s'arrêtant que pour changer de place dans la voiture, Dean ayant accepté de laisser le volant à son frère malgré les menaces qu'il avait proférées plus tôt. Il fut content de sa décision lorsqu'un petit sourire décrispa le visage de Sam ; de toute évidence, celui-ci prenait plaisir à conduire.

« Tu sais, tu peux la rouler quand tu veux. C'est ta voiture aussi. »

Le sourire de Sam s'élargit un peu plus ; il savait que c'était la manière de Dean de s'excuser une nouvelle fois pour s'être emporté. « Non, c'est bon. Si je peux la conduire tous les jours, ça a beaucoup moins d'intérêt pour moi. »

Dean le regarda avec de grand yeux ; pour lui, il n'y avait pas de plus grand plaisir que de pouvoir conduire son bébé. S'il pouvait passer sa vie à rouler sans éprouver de fatigue ou de douleurs dans les jambes, il le ferait sans hésitations. « T'es vraiment bizarre, parfois. »

« Juste différent. »

Dean acquiesça silencieusement. Différent était un mot qui convenait bien à Sam. Il avait toujours été différent des autres et Dean espérait vivement qu'il en resterait de même pendant un très long moment. Soudain, il se rappela de quelque chose. Il plongea la main dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et en tira une feuille de papier ridiculement pliée à l'extrême.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Sam dont la curiosité était piquée. Si Dean n'avait pas voulu qu'on lui pose de questions, il n'aurait certainement pas exhibé la chose devant lui.

« C'est Ruby qui me l'a donné avant le rituel. Je crois que c'est un message pour toi. »

« Oh. Lis-le. » répondit Sam.

« T'es sûr ? »

« Je le ferais bien moi-même mais j'ai pas envie de finir dans un arbre. Je crois que j'ai fait assez d'outrages à l'Impala pour aujourd'hui. »

Dean haussa les épaules et déplia la feuille. Il eut un peu de mal à lire ; Ruby utilisait des tournures de phrases affreusement désuètes et ne semblait pas une grande amie de Madame Orthographe. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il relut une deuxième fois pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris et il manqua de s'étrangler de rire.

« Bon alors, tu vas me dire ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? » s'impatienta Sam alors que Dean riait aux éclats depuis près de cinq minutes.

Il fallut presque cinq minutes supplémentaires à Dean pour se calmer. La dernière fois qu'il avait autant rit lui semblait être à des années-lumière. D'un revers de la main, il essuya les larmes qui avaient coulées le long de ses joues. « Je sais pas c'est quoi le plus marrant dans tout ça. Que Ruby écrive comme une moyenâgeuse dyslexique, qu'elle nous prenne pour de véritables héros ou qu'elle ait eu le béguin pour toi ! »

Sam écrasa la pédale de frein, faisant crisser les pneus comme jamais. Une légère odeur de plastique brûlé se fit sentir. Sam ignora totalement l'air horrifié de son frère. « Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?! »

Dean le regarda quelques secondes les yeux exorbités avant de secouer tristement la tête. « Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Je te laisserai plus conduire mon bébé, t'es un vrai fou furieux. »

« Dean ! »

« Oui bon… qu'est-ce que t'as pas compris dans ce que j'ai dit ? » Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

« Le béguin pour moi ? » Sam se remémora la fois où Ruby lui avait dit qu'elle le suivait parce qu'elle aimait les hommes grands.

« Ouais, tu devrais voir comme elle parle de toi… Une prestance noble, une qualité de cœur inégalée, une intelligence hors du commun, des cheveux soyeux comme de la soie… » Le fou rire menaça de le submerger à nouveau.

Sam ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles. Il arracha la lettre des mains de son frère pour la lire lui-même. Lorsqu'il eut fini et qu'il constata que son frère avait parfaitement cité les mots de Ruby, le rouge lui monta aux joues.

« Tu devrais voir ta tête mec ! Dommage que la caméra soit dans le coffre ! » se moqua Dean.

« Oh la ferme ! Et qu'est-ce que tu penses de son speech sur notre avenir ? De véritables héros destinés à faire de grandes choses ? » essaya-t-il de détourner le sujet.

« Deux solutions. Soit elle était droguée, soit elle s'imaginait un avenir glorieux pour son _Prince Ténébreux _! »

Pour bien montrer son mécontentement, Sam démarra sur les chapeaux de roue, faisait hurler le moteur et crisser les pneus une nouvelle fois.

« Tu refais une fois ça et je te fais voler jusqu'au Japon avec un coup de pied au cul… » menaça Dean la voix basse, comme un animal sur le point d'attaquer.

« Si t'étais moins lourd, ça serait pas arrivé. Elle est morte alors un peu de respect d'accord ? En plus je l'aimais bien aussi. »

« Tu… quoi ?! » s'étrangla Dean. Fort heureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas de rire cette fois-ci.

« T'as bien entendu. Je veux rien entendre. »

Dean se raidit dans son siège. Le fait qu'il était loin de connaître son frère aussi bien qu'il l'aurait souhaité le frappa à nouveau de plein fouet. Il était sûr que dans quelques heures, il prendrait tout le temps qu'il faudrait pour régler ce problème une bonne fois pour toutes.

« On arrive bientôt ? » demanda-t-il pour changer totalement de sujet.

Sam lui lança un regard irrité. Il comprenait enfin à quel point cette question d'apparence très anodine pouvait taper sur les nerfs. Même s'il ne roulait pas aussi vite que son frère, il n'était vraiment pas un obsédé des limitations de vitesse et les quelques miles restants furent rapidement parcourus.

Sam gara l'Impala sur le parking d'un motel lugubre qui se trouvait à la lisière de la forêt où les démons étaient retenus prisonniers dans une grotte. Pendant un instant, il envisagea d'aller payer une chambre pour que le gérant n'appelle pas la police pour faire déplacer la voiture mais le motel était selon tout vraisemblance fermé depuis un bon moment s'il l'on en croyait les cadavres de bouteilles qui jonchaient le sol et les tags sur les murs.

Ils descendirent de voiture pour attendre les autres qui arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Chacun s'arma en silence. Dean tenait fermement le Colt et Sam avait glissé le poignard de Ruby à sa ceinture. Quant à celui qu'elle avait fabriqué en hâte pour défier Lilith, Sam le tendit à Bobby.

« Peut-être que tu devrais le prêter à Ellen ou Tamara… » suggéra le vieux chasseur.

« Tu peux le prêter si tu en as envie, il est à toi maintenant. »

Bobby ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. « Merci mon garçon, c'est un cadeau très précieux. »

« Fais gaffe à toi si tu croises Bela ! » conseilla alors Dean.

Un groupe d'hommes sortit de la forêt et s'avança dans l'obscurité.

« Voilà mes hommes ! » annonça Jefferson qui s'avança à leur rencontre.

Plus les chasseurs approchaient, plus Sam se sentait mal à l'aise. Il comprit rapidement pourquoi ; il s'agissait de ceux qui avaient tenté de le tuer lorsqu'il avait fui son frère. Il recula machinalement d'un pas.

Dean comprit l'instant d'après. « Tes hommes ?! Jefferson, c'est quoi cette histoire ? Ils ont essayé de tuer Sam ! »

« Je sais. C'est moi qui leur a ordonné et qui leur a dit où on était pour qu'ils puissent le suivre. »

Dean poussa un grognement et s'apprêtait à se jeter sur le traître lorsque Sam encercla son torse avec ses bras pour le retenir. Il constata que retenir un Dean Winchester hors de lui n'était pas chose aisée.

« Dean, ça suffit ! CA SUFFIT ! »

L'aîné sembla se reprendre suite aux hurlements de son frère mais ne cessa pas de fixer Jefferson dans les yeux. Si un regard pouvait tuer, le vieux serait tombé raide mort dans la seconde. « Alors ? J'attends des explications. » s'exclama-t-il froidement.

« Après ce qu'il a fait à la gamine, je pensais qu'il valait mieux l'arrêter avant qu'il recommence. »

« Mais t'as laissé le sale boulot aux autres, sale lâche. Et puis venant d'un homme qui voulait égorger des milliers de personnes possédés pendant leur sommeil alors qu'une autre solution était envisageable, c'est vraiment l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! » gronda Dean.

« C'est pour ça que tu voulais à tout prix que je téléphone à Dean pour qu'il nous rejoigne quand Sam a disparu ! » réalisa soudain Bobby. « T'es vraiment qu'une enflure ! »

Avant que l'ambiance survoltée ne dégénère en combat sanglant, Sam tenta d'apaiser les tensions et de rediriger l'attention des autres sur le véritable problème. « Je suis pas mort, c'est l'essentiel. Maintenant si on pouvait aller se débarrasser des démons au lieu de s'étriper sur un parking sordide… »

L'un des hommes se moqua ouvertement de lui. « Tu crois qu'on pourra tous les tuer avec Colt et deux couteaux ? »

Sam le toisa de toute sa hauteur. « Le but c'est de rentrer dans la grotte et que l'un d'entre nous fasse un exorcisme de masse pendant que les autres le protège. C'est peut-être pas la solution du siècle mais c'est la seule qu'on a. En plus, on est plus nombreux que la dernière fois alors qu'eux sont en effectifs réduits. Mais si tu veux pas y aller alors va-t-en. Mais tu seras la risée de tous les chasseurs. »

« Il ne partira pas ! aboya Jefferson qui se sentit insulté. Vous n'êtes pas les seuls chasseurs compétents de ce pays ! »

« Si tu le dis ! » railla Dean.

« Et qui récitera la formule, hein ? Il fait noir comme dans un four là-dedans, personne ne pourra lire un bouquin ! » s'écria le même homme qui cherchait apparemment à tout prix à se dérober de ce qu'on attendait de lui.

« Peut-être que certains d'entre nous on bien fait leurs devoirs et la connaissent par cœur ! » souffla Sam, fatigué de devoir répondre aux questions stupides d'un couard.

« Allons-y maintenant ! » trancha Dean, pressé d'en finir une bonne fois pour toutes.

Le groupe s'enfonça dans la forêt, les hommes de Jefferson en tête pour montrer le chemin. Après quinze minutes de marche intensive, ils étaient arrivés à l'entrée de la grotte. Un énorme tas de sel en barrait l'entrée. Les frères levèrent les yeux au ciel en même temps ; une simple ligne aurait amplement suffi. Sans plus attendre, Dean enjamba le monticule et s'engouffra dans les ténèbres de la caverne. Sam le suivit de prêt, et les autres furent forcés de les imiter.

« Plus un bruit jusqu'à ce qu'on les trouve, maintenant… » chuchota Dean.

Chacun alluma sa lampe torche tout en gardant le faisceau lumineux le plus bas possible pour éviter de se faire repérer trop rapidement. Sam, qui était claustrophobe depuis l'âge de douze ans, ne put s'empêcher d'agripper la manche de son frère pour se donner du courage. Il se revoyait enfermé dans une minuscule crypte souterraine alors qu'il n'avait que onze ans, frappant la porte cloisonnée jusqu'à s'abîmer sérieusement les articulations et s'époumonant à hurler le prénom de son frère. Sam s'efforça de repousser les souvenirs éprouvants dans un coin de sa tête mais n'y parvint pas et il fut soudain parcouru d'un grand frisson.

Dean sentit la panique gagner son cadet et il se remémora à son tour cette froide nuit dans un cimetière lugubre de Saint Louis. Il analysa rapidement la situation et envisagea les options : ranger sa lampe ou rengainer le Colt. Le choix fut vite fait et l'instant d'après il prit la main de son frère dans la sienne. Il maudit Sam lorsqu'il entendit des ricanements quelques mètres derrière eux mais ne le lâcha pas pour autant ; la réussite de cette opération dépendait entièrement de Sam et les autres auraient dû le comprendre. Si Sam merdait, ils étaient tous morts.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le passage se fit plus étroit et le plafond plus bas. Sam poussa un petit gémissement mais ne s'arrêta pas de marcher au grand soulagement de Dean. Fort heureusement, ils débouchèrent rapidement dans une vaste caverne où les démons s'étaient regroupés et où ils avaient allumés de nombreuses torches.

Dean se retourna pour donner ses ordres et placer tout le monde. Malencontreusement, deux des hommes de Jefferson prirent peur en voyant la masse compacte des démons et firent un raffut de tous les diables en prenant la fuite. L'instant d'après, ils étaient repérés.

Avant que Dean n'ait eut le temps de dire quoique ce soit, tout le monde se sépara, prenant des directions différentes. _Bande d'idiots, il faut protéger Sam !_

Malgré la peur, Sam avait commencé à réciter son exorcisme et comme prévu, tous les démons convergèrent vers lui afin de tenter de le stopper. Dean se plaça devant lui et commença à faire feu avec le Colt. Les démons tombèrent comme des mouches mais l'aîné Winchester fut rapidement obligé de recharger l'arme.

Alors qu'un démon s'apprêtait à se jeter sur lui, Bobby arriva et lui trancha la gorge. L'instant d'après, Tamara faisait irruption et aspergeait les démons les plus proches d'eau bénite, les faisant momentanément reculer. Dean les remercia tous deux d'un regard avant de reporter son attention sur son frère. Sam, replié contre la paroi, continuait à réciter la formule, imperturbable.

L'instant d'après, Ellen poussa un cri terrible un peu plus loin. Dean, qui avait finit de recharger son arme, interrogea son cadet du regard. Sam hocha simplement la tête et Dean fendit la foule des démons pour aller porter secours à la chasseuse.

D'autres cris retentirent juste après ; Jefferson et un de ses hommes venaient de tomber. Sam s'efforça de ne pas regarder en leur direction et continua le rituel. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur et était parfaitement conscient. Alors qu'il s'approchait des dernières phrases, un bruit sourd se fit entendre ; les murs et le sol se mirent à trembler violemment. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, une partie du plafond s'écroula, coupant la vaste pièce en deux.

Sam prononça très consciencieusement les derniers mots qui renvoyèrent les démons en Enfer avant de se précipiter vers les éboulis. Son frère, Ellen ainsi que Missouri étaient coincés de l'autre côté, et il ne savait pas si l'exorcisme avait éliminé l'autre partie des démons.

« DEAN » hurla-t-il en proie à une terreur sans nom.

Il entendit un son étouffé lui parvenir à travers les tonnes de roches mais il ne put déterminé s'il s'agissait de son frère ou non.

« DEAN » hurla-t-il à nouveau.

Il regarda autour de lui, l'air désemparé. Un épais nuage de poussière planait dans les airs et irritait ses yeux et sa gorge. Il chercha Bobby du regard pour le trouver sur le sol un peu plus loin, inconscient. Il vérifia son pouls et constata soulagé qu'il n'était qu'assommé. Tamara avait eu un peu plus de chance et était toujours debout, comme lui. Elle s'approcha de lui en toussant.

« Il semblerait qu'on soit que tous les deux… Tu crois qu'ils vont bien ? »

« J'en sais rien. Mais Dean est toujours vivant, j'en suis sûr ! » répondit-il avec assurance. Si Dean était mort, il était certain qu'il l'aurait senti. Mais il n'était pas rassuré pour autant ; la vie d'Ellen, de Missouri et de deux autres hommes était en jeu.

« Jefferson est mort ? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'en sais rien. A vrai dire je m'en fous un peu. » répondit distraitement Sam qui baladait son regard sur les éboulis devant lui, cherchant le meilleur moyen de dégager un passage jusque l'autre moitié de la grotte.

« Je comprends. »

Autour d'eux, les hommes, femmes et enfants qui n'avait pas été trop gravement touchés commençaient à se réveiller. Sam pria silencieusement pour qu'il n'ait pas à gérer une panique collective.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda enfin un homme.

Sam prit les devants. « J'en sais rien, tout ce que je sais c'est que le plafond s'est écroulé et que mon frère est coincé derrière ! Il faut m'aider, s'il vous plaît ! »

Instantanément, trois hommes se portèrent volontaires pour aider Sam. Ils commencèrent à déblayer un chemin et rapidement, d'autres personnes vinrent leur prêter main forte.

ooo

Dean s'apprêtait à presser la détente pour descendre le démon qui tentait de faire s'écrouler la grotte mais il fut trop lent de quelques secondes et il eut tout juste le temps de se jeter du côté pour éviter d'être enseveli sous une tonne de décombres. Il se releva rapidement et constata que les démons étaient toujours parmi eux alors que Sam devait avoir fini de réciter la formule. Dean réfléchit à toute vitesse, cherchant désespérément à se rappeler les derniers mots de l'incantation.

Il essaya de visualiser le très vieux livre à la couverture de cuir râpée où son frère avait appris les formules par cœur et les mots vinrent d'eux-mêmes. Dean les prononça et l'instant d'après, tout était fini. Il constata avec horreur que les sons lui parvenaient très bizarrement et horriblement déformés, comme s'il était sous l'eau. Il comprit alors que le bruit de l'écroulement du plafond avait momentanément affecté son audition. _Génial, manquait plus que ça._

Il alla vérifier les pouls d'Ellen et Missouri pour constater que leurs cœurs ne battaient plus. Une profonde tristesse menaça de le submerger mais il la refoula ; il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller tant qu'il n'aurait pas vu son petit frère sain et sauf.

Il canalisa toute sa haine et son désespoir dans le labeur ; il tira, souleva et déplaça d'énormes rochers comme s'ils n'étaient que de vulgaires cailloux. Obnubilé sur sa tâche comme il était, il ne remarqua même pas que d'autres l'avaient rejoint.

ooo

Presque une heure s'était écoulée et les choses n'avaient pas beaucoup bougé. Du moins au goût de Sam qui exhortait tout le monde à faire toujours plus d'efforts. Sans relâche, il dégageait de gros blocs de roche et soudain, il se retrouva nez à nez avec son frère. Dean éclata de rire alors que Sam fondit en larmes. L'instant d'après, ce fut au tour de Sam de s'étrangler de rire alors que Dean étouffait ses sanglots.

Après quelques efforts supplémentaires, ils réussirent à creuser un trou assez grand pour qu'un homme de haute stature puisse y passer sans problème. Dean traversa rapidement pour serrer son frère dans ses bras.

« Me refais jamais ça ! »

« J'ai rien fait du tout ! » s'écria le cadet, sous le choc des accusations.

Dean, soulagé de constater que son audition était revenue, le lâcha pour prendre son visage entre ses mains, inspectant ses yeux à la recherche d'un traumatisme crânien. « Oui bon… j'ai eu peur, voilà tout. Ca va bien, toi ? »

« Ouais mais Bobby a pris un sacré coup sur la tête, il est out depuis une heure… »

Leurs compagnons revinrent subitement en mémoire de Dean, qui prit un air grave.

« Sam… Missouri et Ellen… Elles sont mortes. »

Sam ferma les yeux pour éviter aux larmes de couler. Puis il prit conscience que tout était silencieux autour d'eux. Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et s'aperçut que tout le monde les regardait.

« Euh… c'est mon frère… » fut la seule chose qu'il trouva à dire.

Dean se dégagea du chemin pour laisser passer les autres personnes toujours coincées dans l'autre partie de la caverne et ils assistèrent à une multitude d'autres retrouvailles familiales. Malheureusement, toutes les retrouvailles n'étaient pas aussi roses ; certaines personnes découvraient leurs proches ensevelis sous les gravats, vidés de leur sang à cause de longues entailles ou encore une balle en plein front. Dean prit bien garde à bien dissimuler le Colt sous sa veste pour ne pas finir lynché au beau milieu d'une grotte perdue dans la forêt.

« On récupère Bobby et on va prévenir les autorités… Après le cimetière, ils vont avoir une nouvelle surprise. » chuchota Dean à l'oreille de son frère.

« Ouais. Je me demande ce qu'ils vont nous trouver comme excuse… Suicide collectif d'une secte ou une connerie du genre… » répondit le cadet tout aussi bas.

A eux deux, ils portèrent Bobby jusqu'au parking où étaient garées les voitures, suivis par Tamara et tous les survivants. Sam sortit son téléphone de sa poche mais n'obtint pas de signal.

« Putain de ville à la con ! » s'emporta-t-il avant de se rendre compte qu'une cabine téléphonique se trouvait juste devant le motel. Par miracle, elle fonctionnait encore. Il appela des secours, restant assez vagues pour ne pas faire penser à une blague mais assez précis pour faire comprendre l'urgence de la situation.

Lorsque les voitures de police et les ambulances arrivèrent sur place, il n'y avait plus trace de l'Impala ni du truck de Bobby.


	16. Epilogue

**Alors j'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire avant de vous laisser lire cet épilogue.**

**Premièrement, merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'ici et de m'avoir laissé des reviews, c'est très sympa de votre part!**

**Deuxièmement, c'est beaucoup plus court que mes posts précédents mais après tout, un épilogue n'a pas vraiment le même statut ni la même fonction qu'un chapitre... Je sais même pas pourquoi je ressens ce besoin maladif de me justifier XD**

**Troisièmement... Oh regardez l'éléphant rose qui vole, là-bas!**

**¤profite de la diversion pour se barrer¤**

* * *

Epilogue

« Hey Dean, si ça va pas tu peux rentrer chez toi ! » s'inquiéta Lance Taylor pour son employé préféré depuis un peu plus de six mois.

Dean aurait voulu dire que tout allait bien, qu'il se sentait d'attaque pour une longue journée de travail au garage mais c'était faux. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, une étrange sensation de malaise s'était emparée de lui, lui nouant l'estomac. Petit à petit, une peur irrationnelle s'était distillée comme un poison dans ses veines et il tremblait comme une feuille sans savoir pourquoi.

« T'as pas été absent une seule fois depuis que t'es arrivé, tu peux prendre une journée tranquille… » affirma le patron en affichant un air condescendant qui aurait fort déplu à l'aîné en temps normal.

« Euh oui… d'accord ! » marmonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Une fois à l'extérieur, il prit une grande bouffée d'air frais qui lui remit quelque peu les idées en place. _Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive bon sang ?_ se demanda-t-il. Petit à petit et bien malgré lui, il envisagea l'hypothèse que cela ne venait peut-être pas de lui mais de son frère.

Avant de se laisser gagner par la panique, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et composa le numéro de Sam. Les sonneries s'enchaînèrent et il finit par tomber sur le répondeur automatique. Il laissa un message, suppliant Sam de le rappeler immédiatement. Il se précipita dans sa voiture et roula comme un vrai fou jusqu'à chez lui.

Avant de se jeter dans la maison tête baissée, il sortit un 9mm du coffre de l'Impala et débloqua la sécurité. Il fit le tour de la maison pour rentrer par la porte de derrière dont il avait caché la clé dans un pot de fleur rempli de gravats. Une fois à l'intérieur, il passa de pièce en pièce à pas de loups pour arriver dans le salon où une parfaite inconnue pointait le canon de son arme sur la tempe de son frère.

« Tu savais que ça finirait par arriver Sam. Tu n'as pas voulu t'acquitter de ta dette, maintenant il faut payer. » s'exclama-t-elle d'un air mauvais.

« Baisse ton arme immédiatement ! » cria Dean qui visait la tête de la femme.

Celle-ci se tourna vers lui sans perdre de temps et fit feu à plusieurs reprises. Dean prit une balle dans le ventre mais riposta quand même, tuant son agresseur d'une balle dans la tête.

« Dean ! » hurla Sam qui se précipita vers son frère, les larmes aux yeux. Il avait l'impression de revivre le cauchemar que lui avait infligé le trickster un peu plus d'un an auparavant. Fort heureusement, la blessure était plus impressionnante que dangereuse.

« Ca va aller… Emmène-moi à l'hôpital pour qu'ils m'enlèvent cette cochonnerie du bide ! » s'exclama Dean en grimaçant.

Sam souleva son frère dans ses bras, malgré les protestations de Dean qui affirmait qu'il pouvait très bien marcher comme un grand garçon. Il le coucha sur la banquette arrière de l'Impala et fonça jusqu'à l'hôpital qui se trouvait à seulement quelques pâtés de maisons.

Dean fut rapidement pris en charge mais le personnel médical refusa que Sam les suive, lui demandant de patienter dans la salle d'attente.

« L'autre est peut-être morte mais je suis toujours là et il faut quand même payer, Sammy… » susurra une voix à son oreille.

Sam se retourna vivement pour faire face à une nouvelle jeune femme.

« Accepte, ou ton frère mourra. »

« Pas Dean, je vous en supplie, pas Dean… » murmura Sam.

« Alors suis-moi. Suis-moi et aucun mal ne lui sera fait. » affirma-t-elle.

Sam secoua la tête pour montrer son refus. « Je veux d'abord voir comment il va ! »

La femme sembla réfléchir un moment puis acquiesça. « D'accord. C'est compréhensible. »

Sam se leva pour aller demander une énième fois des nouvelles de son frère au réceptionniste. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel et souffla bruyamment avant de faire éclater une bulle de chewing-gum. Sa désinvolture et son désintérêt total mirent Sam totalement hors de lui ; il passa son bras par-dessus le bureau, attrapa le col du jeune homme et le souleva jusqu'à lui.

« Je veux voir mon frère ! TOUT DE SUITE ! » gronda-t-il.

« Je vais appeler le médecin ! S'il vous plaît, lâchez-moi ! » couina l'autre.

Sam laissa retomber l'homme sur son comptoir et le regarda se reculer à toute vitesse avec un air dégoûté. Quelques minutes plus tard, un médecin fit son apparition, rassurant immédiatement Sam sur l'état de santé de son frère. Il le mena à la chambre de Dean.

« Hey Sammy ! le gratifia l'aîné à son arrivée dans la chambre. T'en as mis du temps ! »

Sam lui offrit un faible sourire. « Désolé, le réceptionniste est un vrai con… Comment tu te sens ? »

« Ca va. Ca me fera juste une cicatrice de plus ! Les filles adorent ça ! » affirma Dean avec un clin d'œil. Puis il redevint tout de suite plus sérieux. « C'était qui cette barge, Sammy ?! »

« Aucune idée. » mentit le cadet.

Dean fronça les sourcils. « J'ai entendu un morceau de votre conversation. Tu lui dois de l'argent ! Est-ce que tu… tu te drogues… ? »

Sam eut soudain envie de pleurer. « Non, bien sûr que non ! Dean, tu sais bien que je ferais jamais ça ! »

« Alors quoi ? Tu me caches quelque chose, je le vois dans tes yeux. »

Le médecin apporta une pause salvatrice à Sam. « Monsieur Lancaster, une infirmière va venir vous faire une prise de sang pour s'assurer que vous n'avez aucune infection due à l'intrusion de la balle dans votre abdomen. »

« Euh… je vais aller attendre à l'extérieur. Les piqûres… » Sam grimaça. « En plus j'ai une amie qui m'attends. A plus tard ! »

_Une amie ?_ s'interrogea Dean. _Le cochon, il m'en a même pas parlé !_

L'infirmière arriva une minute plus tard et effectua rapidement la prise de sang.

« Mon frère est juste à l'extérieur, vous pouvez lui dire de revenir s'il vous plaît ? » demanda doucement Dean en lui faisant son sourire le plus charmeur.

« Il n'était pas là quand je suis rentrée… Mais si je le vois, je le lui dirais ! »

Elle quitta la chambre et Dean fronça les sourcils. Lorsqu'un quart d'heure plus tard Sam ne fut toujours pas de retour, Dean commença sérieusement à s'ennuyer et malgré les recommandations du médecin qui lui avait conseillé de rester allongé, il se leva pour aller faire un tour dans le couloir. Il poussa les portes une à une pour à chaque fois trouver des chambres occupées par d'autres blessés. Il ouvrit ensuite la porte de l'espace réservé au personnel avec l'espoir de surprendre son frère en flagrant délit avec son amie mais le spectacle y était tout autre.

Sam était allongé sur le sol, les yeux grands ouverts, sa main tenant une seringue plantée dans le creux de son bras. Dean lutta contre la terrible envie d'hurler et de vomir tripes et boyaux. Il se pencha sur le corps inanimé de son frère malgré la vive douleur qui tiraillait son abdomen et posa deux doigts sur la carotide du cadet. Sam ne respirait plus, n'avait plus de pouls. Plus rien. Sam n'était plus.

L'atroce vérité éclata alors au visage de l'aîné ; Katherine avait finalement eut le dernier mot.

FIN

* * *

**Avant que vous montiez des commandos paramilitaires et que vous engagiez des mercenaires pour venir m'assassinez... sachez qu'une suite est possible. Tout dépend de vous, mes amies! **


End file.
